Girl Meets Boy
by UnattractiveGoddess
Summary: Misaki was contented. She has a stable job and a loving family. But what happens when she comes face to face in a fateful yet not so pleasant encounter with Usui Takumi, an annoying alien who happens to work at a rival company? Will it still be simply a Girl Meets Boy story? Or will it turn into something such as Girl Meets Love? -First Story- I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1- Compact

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Maid-sama though I really would like to own the oh-so-hot Usui. (pervert mode) hihihi…

Before you start reading here are some little reminders just to be safe:

This story is rated M for its brutal scenes which are strictly prohibited for all minors. All readers which are under the age of 18 please return back and refrain from reading. Your cooperation is needed. Thank you…

.

.

.

.

.

Man! I pulled it off well (to me, that is). Anyway, that reminder was just a joke, mind you. As you can see, this story is purely Rated T and is applicable to everyone since even when I warn you about some not-so-decent scenes, I know some will still continue on reading. Like really, how should I know who followed my warnings and who didn't. It's not like I can see what my every reader is doing. Okay, so I'm spitting out nonsense stuff now. I should really proceed with the story already. Some may think I'm just wasting their time. Others will skip this note and won't even bother taking a glance at it. So, enjoy and please go easy on me. It's my first ever story so I'm not that of a professional.

We should love,

Not fall in love

Because everything that falls, gets broken.

-Taylor Swift

But in my case, I'm not afraid to fall especially when I know someone's there to catch me. My only problem, what if I fall too long? Will he still be there waiting for me to land in his arms? Or will he turn his back on me and let me fall while shattering myself to pieces in the process?

* * *

Chapter One

"Please, Misaki. Just this once and I promise I won't ask you ever again."

I rolled my eyes and stared far off somewhere to avoid looking at Sakura's eyes. Though the things around me don't seem to interest me that much, I continued to gaze. All that's around me were nothing but things that reminded me of work from the comforting couch that's made to accompany my guests to the small table made of finely-carved wood. Really, this place was just a plain and boring office. And it, being too austere really isn't helping. I need something that'll interest me to take my mind away from Sakura's blabberings because here I am, listening to my friend's constant pleading for me to accompany her to some annoying band's concert. What was it called again? Uxmeshimi? Uxsashimi? Oh, the hell I care. I don't give a damn about those boys to even bother remembering their name yet my friend here, who is their self-proclaimed number one fan, won't stop annoying the hell out of me. Ugghh! What's a girl to do in this kind of situation? Somebody help me. I guess ignoring won't do any good.

"Sakura, how many times have I heard those lines before?" I asked, turning to face her while laying my pen down, trying to fake a sincere smile in front of my friend. I dearly hope she notice how irritated I am now.

"Uhh…"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, I held her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. Sakura stiffened at my action knowing I was near peak of my anger. _Good she noticed._

"For the last time, I. AM. NOT. COMING. WITH. YOU. TO. THAT. DUMB. BOY. BAND'S. CONCERT," Each word I said was emphasized well in order for it to sink in to her precious mind one by one.

She gulped and bowed her head down as I returned back to my seat with chin up high and crossed arms on my chest indicating my asserted victory against her.

_Now for some quiet time for work…_

"M-M-Misaki…"

_Huh?_

Oh, now she's crying. For Pete's sake! What do I have to do to convince this girl that I am a busy woman with the need to work hard to support my family's needs?

_And there I thought I won. If only I don't care for girls that much. _

"Sakura, you know crying won't change my mind," I exclaimed a matter-of-factly. "Of all the people you could ask, why me and not Shizuko?" I tried looking for a narrow escape from this situation.

_C'mon, please tell me you forgot about asking Shizuko._

"B-But when I…when I tried asking her…"

_Oh for crying out loud! Of course she already asked her! How stupid can you get, Misaki? _I thought to myself while mentally slapping myself in the process.

"She…she always does something to get rid of me-one time, I visited her at her office, she told her secretary she was having a meeting yet I can clearly see her from her glass window when I tried to sneak a peek that she was just calmly drinking a cup of coffee. Then there was that time when I approached her after I saw her at the mall and she suddenly got her phone faking a call while telling me it was important to avoid me from asking her to come. Next, there was this time when we were in this café and I brought up the topic about the concert and she immediately excused herself to the bathroom. And then-"

"Alright, alright! Enough. I get it already."

She was almost out of breath saying all those. If I hadn't interrupted, she might as well ran out of air. I'm not that kind of friend to let that happen…though it may be a good idea if it were to happen. That way, no one would bug me in my office just to ask me to come to a stupid band's concert and I would finally have some time to finish all what needs to be finished before the deadlines.

_Oh what am I thinking? Screw Sakura and his obsession for that stupid band for making me think evil things._

"So you'll come with me?!" the girl in pigtails happily exclaimed while jumping from her seat, leaning forward on my desk making me slightly move backwards along with my chair.

"I haven't said that yet. Geez, you're getting over excited," I sat back comfortably and pushed her back to her seat before explaining. "But since you're my friend and I've known you since like forever, yes. I am going with you to the stupid boy band's concert. Happy now?"

"Oooohh…Misaki!" she yelped before attacking me in a massive bear hug.

"Ooof! Sa-Saku-ra," I uttered, trying to push her away while gasping for air.

"Oops. Sorry, Misaki." With that, she broke away from the hug and sat back down with a huge grin plastered on her face. If only I was not that fond of her. "It's settled then. Don't forget, this Friday, 4PM at the Matsuri Concert Hall. Here's your ticket!" Then she walked away leaving me dumbfounded with a ticket in my table. Did I really just agree to her? I groaned and face-palmed before collapsing unto the surface of my table.

_How troublesome._

. . . . .

Meanwhile…

The boy, feeling the presence of someone, awoken from his nap while removing the arm covering his face, opened an eye to look at the certain someone watching him revealing his astounding emerald-colored eyes.

"What now, Gerard?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"My, my, did I disturb you from your sleep, younger brother?" A young man wearing a three-piece suit asked somewhat mockingly. With his blue eyes, black hair that's combed perfectly creating a neat haircut, and gorgeous looks, one can immediately see the similarities the two men hold.

The other only snickered at the question and straightened himself on the couch.

"It might now be obvious to you why I'm here, right?"

"When and where?"

"This Friday, 4PM, at the same place as before."

"Pshh…"

"Don't be late, dear brother. We know Grandpa's not the person to wait long." And with that, he turned his back proceeding to the door.

_How troublesome._

"Oh! And dear brother, her name's Alice."

"Whatever."

. . . . .

"Uhmm, Misaki-san, It's already 8PM. Do even have plans on going home?"

"Oh, don't mind me, Chiyo. I'll just finish these paper works. I won't be around this Friday. I'm coming with Sakura for a concert."

"Is that so? Well, good luck with that. I'll be going home now. Bye!"

I wonder what she meant with_ that_-the paper works or the time spent in hell, I mean the concert. Until now, I wonder what I can even benefit form a concert. It's not like they'll give me salary for each hour listening to stupid music. Oh, how cruel life can be to me.

* * *

So there it is- THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER. I hope you liked it. I worked hard on that. It's already 2:13 and I'm still here typing, smiling like an idiot while thinking about my plans for this story. Anyway, please Read and Review. Any criticisms are accepted. Also, I would like it if you tell me about any grammatical, typographical, or whatever kind of errors you can spot. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2- Cakes and Care

Hi there everyone. Here's chapter two! Have fun reading!

We should love,

Not fall in love

Because everything that falls, gets broken.

-Taylor Swift

But in my case, I'm not afraid to fall especially when I know someone's there to catch me. My only problem, what if I fall too long? Will he still be there waiting for me to land in his arms? Or will he turn his back on me and let me fall while shattering myself to pieces in the process?

* * *

Chapter Two

"Misakiiiii!" Before I could even greet my friend, here she is, attacking me with her common bear hug. "I'm so glad you made it, Misaki. And there I thought you would dump me with our plans," she stated while showing me that puppy face.

"You know I'll never do that, right," I assured her at the same time patting her head.

_-Though I was thinking of that a while ago, _I continued in my mind.

And there, she beamed me the smile I always loved seeing. Don't mistake me. I'm not a lesbian or whatever. I just happen to like seeing girls happy because for some reason, their happiness also gives me the strength to smile knowing they're not suffering the situation I have gone through. When I was still 12, my father left us- me, my mom and little sister, Suzuna, with a debt and nothing but ourselves to keep us alive. That's when I started hating boys and grew fonder with girls while telling myself it'll all be alright. Since that incident, I started working part-time wherein High School, I came up with a café where they pay higher than usual. And the owner as well as my co-workers was great. Up until College I worked at Maid-Latte, serving my _Masters _while wearing a maid outfit. With its above average income and with my scholarships, I managed to graduate Business Management, find a decent job and was able to support my family. 'Till now, I visit Maid-Latte though not too often because of how busy I am at work.

_Wait, that thought made me think about the thought of dropping by at Maid-Latte maybe tomorrow._

"So are you ready, Misaki?" Sakura questioned, dragging me back to reality.

"Oh. Uhmm…sure."

"Hmmm…seems like you're not acting the way you said it," she voiced out and pouted.

_Good thing you know I'm not a bit excited about this._

"Anyway, we're here now. We might as well enjoy ourselves. Right, Misaki?" The pout was immediately replaced by a huge grin.

"Yeah. Right."

_I sure hope time runs faster. I want to get over with this already. _

"So let's go!" Sakura cheered before grabbing hold of my wrist, leading us towards the entrance.

…

We were cueing with not one of us uttering a single word. I was busy looking around while Sakura was somehow in her own world, grinning like an idiot. This surely is making me uncomfortable so I decided to break off the silence.

"So Sakura, where's your ticket?"

She immediately broke off form her trance and looked at me.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. It's somewhere here in my bag," she answered at the same time rummaging through her bag in search for her ticket. After a while of digging, she somehow started to panic.

"Woah. Calm down."

"Misaki, I can't seem to find it," she stated still searching for the ticket. She looked through every pocket of her bag and pants, her wallet and even through a book hoping it was inserted in there. I just watched her with a hint of worry on my face. When she can't seem to find it anywhere, she left the line and sat on the ground while dumping all the things from her bag. I still watched as she scanned through each item carefully. After a short while, due to my concern, I too, got out from the line and sat beside her. Feeling me near her, she looked at me saying," Misaki! Why did you get out from the line?"

"Sorry, Sakura but I can't just watch you being all frantic like that."

"You were supposed to wait for me."

"Nevermind, we can still fall back in line once you find your ticket."

"That's the problem. I still can't seem to find it."

"What?"

"I'm sure I brought it with me," she muttered depressingly while again checking her bag. I put my hands on her shoulder to assure her that it's there. I gave her a few minute to look again but still, it seems nowhere to be found.

"Don't tell me you left it behind."

"No. I'm sure I…wait…"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"After lunch, I prepared myself for this concert. I took a bath. After that, I started to look for the right clothes to wear at the same time preparing all the things to bring placing everything in my bag except the ticket which was still in my drawer. I remember putting the ticket on top of the dresser before I started changing. Then after deciding on what clothes to wear, I realized it was almost time so I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the house and…OH MY GOSH, MISAKI I LEFT THE TICKET ON THE DRESSER!"

"You what?!"

"I left it at home. How am I supposed to attend the concert now?" she stated feeling all miserable.

"How badly do you want to attend that concert?" I asked somehow thinking of a way for both of us.

"It meant my whole life. This could be my chance to get Kuuga-kun's attention."

_Fat chance that would happen._

"How about this, I'll lend you my ticket instead."

"But what about you, Misaki?"

_I'll be happy to not attend the concert just so you know._

"I'll be fine. I'm not their fan anyway. I'm just here to accompany you," I said while giving her a smile.

_Finally, I can taste freedom! Please get caught with my plan. Please._

"Are you sure about this, Misaki? I mean, I'm fine if I can't-"

"No. No. No. I'm sure I'm fine with it. Just trust me." I butted in on her sentence. Who knows maybe she'll disapprove of the idea. I don't want to be stuck in the concert all alone for goodness' sake.

"Really?" she asked reassuringly one more time with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah."

So, I gave her my ticket and she immediately gave me a quick hug before she dashed off to God knows where and here I am, left alone on the sidewalk. On the bright side, I got my liberty.

_So where to now, Misaki?_

Hmmm…I could visit Maid-Latte though that would mean walking almost a mile in these Mary Janes. Ughh, if only Suzuna hadn't picked out my attire for me. I guess I'm heading home then.

*Flashback*

"_Onee-chan, where are you heading?" Suzuna asked as I was walking out our front door. I stopped mid-track and turned to her._

"_I'm accompanying Sakura in a concert. Why?"_

"_In those clothes?"_

"_Uhmm, yeah. What's wrong with my outfit?" I questioned while scanning myself. I was wearing a white shirt with a wacky cartoon design, skinny jeans, a comfortable navy blue jacket and my Converse shoes._

"_Nothing. Come with me," she said showing no emotions before dragging me back up the stairs and into her room. I didn't even get the chance to complain. And so after a short while of playing dress-up with little sister, Suzuna, I was left wearing a button-up sky blue shirt, black frilly mini-skirt that reaches just above my knee, black polka-dotted jacket and also a black pair of two-inch-heeled Mary Jane. She also lent me her black sling bag._

_Suzuna, proud of her work gave me a weak smile before commenting that I looked cute and saying some stuffs about me being presentable in order to find some guy and then get married bla bla bla._

_Suzuna and her crazy thoughts…_

*End of Flashback*

Gosh. These things are killing me, I thought while massaging my left foot. Have Suzuna ever thought I was going to a concert and not a date? I can't even imagine myself inside the concert hall, full of people, wearing these shoes. Good thing Sakura left her ticket.

_Grrrrr…_

_Great. Just great. I'm hungry._

Well I should just find some place where I can fill my growling tummy.

. . . . .

I was walking by the streets of Tokyo when my eyes caught glimpse of a café displaying different varieties of cakes and pastries.

_Well don't mind if I do._ I thought and entered the said café. Right after walking through the doors, I could immediately smell the taste of all the sweets almost making my mouth water. I better order then. I walked straight to the counter and ordered a Blueberry Cheesecake and iced coffee before occupying the seat near the glass wall to get a better view of the outside. After a few minutes, my order came and oh, I could taste heaven already. I grabbed my fork and cut a small piece of the take before plunging it into my mouth, closing my eyes in delight.

_Mmmm…feels like walking on cloud nine._

I chewed slowly making sure to savor all the goodness of the cake when…

"There you are babe, I've been looking all over for you," someone suddenly stated while snaking an arm around my waist.

"What the?!" I almost choked at the contact. I turned to my right and what met me was a pair of green eyes almost the color of emerald or was it jade. I stared wide-eyed for what seems like a lifetime before realizing my situation. I separated of my daze and studied the features of the creature in front of me. Like I said, he had green eyes along with a brownish blonde hair. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which he rolled up to his elbows. I got to admit, he was somehow hot.

_Oh screw that thought, Misaki!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"If you continue staring like that, you might come up with the word perfect," he said with a smirk on his lips.

_The nerve of this guy! Who the hell does he think he is?! He comes approaching me in a surprising manner and then embarrass me for staring at him. Like I was just sinking in to what's happening for Pete's sake!_

Due to my internal outburst, I slapped away his hands encircling my waist shouting, "What the hell is your problem?!"

* * *

Done! Wow, I had trouble with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for chapter three. I'm currently working on it right now. Oh for those who are wondering why this chapter is entitled 'Cakes and Care' –'cakes' because of the scene which is in the café where Misaki was eating cake and because I'm hungry as of now and 'care' because if you look it up in the Thesaurus, care can also mean trouble, dilemma, worry, etc. And yeah, I consulted the Thesaurus in order to provide a title for this chapter.

This is UnattractiveGoddess, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3- Café Chaos

Welcome back to my story. Thanks a lot for those who read this story. I really appreciate all your kindness. I hope you continue supporting me. More power!

We should love,

Not fall in love

Because everything that falls, gets broken.

-Taylor Swift

But in my case, I'm not afraid to fall especially when I know someone's there to catch me. My only problem, what if I fall too long? Will he still be there waiting for me to land in his arms? Or will he turn his back on me and let me fall while shattering myself to pieces in the process?

* * *

Chapter Three

"What the hell is your problem?!" I shouted while hoisting up my seat, my voice echoing all throughout the café, attracting some of the customer's attention as well as some staff. Well, I don't care about being stared at. What I care about is torturing this selfish bastard in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at him denoting my anger which he just casually shrugged off.

_The nerve!_

"My, my, seems like you just had a fight with your girlfriend, dear brother," someone said from behind. I automatically looked back and saw a man clad in a three-piece suit with dark black hair approaching us.

"Pshh," the blonde-haired one replied. I then turned my face back at him.

"Was there some kind of misunderstanding between you two?" the black-haired guy asked which in turn made me look at him again. He was now in front of me and the blonde-haired guy.

_What the hell are they talking about? I can't seem to catch up._

"Now, what did you do to make your girlfriend mad?" the black-haired guy continued.

_Wait, what? Did I hear right? Did he just say GIRLFRIEND? Who? Me? Ohh can't be right. Or was he referring to someone else?_

I widened my eyes in shock and looked at the blonde-haired guy who bore only a poker face and then I turned to look at the other guy and again to the blonde-haired and to the black-haired and to the blonde-haired and to the black-haired and to-

"Will you stop that?" the blonde guy finally spoke with an infuriated voice.

And so as he said I stopped looking back and forth and lowered my head. Abruptly, the blonde-haired guy took hold of my wrists and yanked me nearer to him before wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked up at him, again, surprised by his actions.

"Don't say a word," he whispered in a scary tone that honestly sent shivers down my spine. It was loud enough for only me to hear.

I was left with nothing but to obey his command somewhat frightened by the dark aura surrounding him as he stared at the black-haired guy. And so I gulped and kept my mouth shut while again, lowering my head.

"It's our problem to deal with, Gerard. Don't butt in," he suddenly stated, tightening his grip on my waist.

"As your brother, I just got concerned with your relationship and the fact that I just knew of it today," the so-called Gerard replied and I could feel he was smirking.

_Hold on a minute. Girlfriend? Relationship? Just at this moment? Wait, I think it's starting to make sense now._

I eyed the Gerard guy one more time and then looked up at this blonde-haired guy beside me and only to notice the expressions on their faces. They were challenging each other and neither was willing to back out.

_Oh, dear Lord, what have I done to be stuck in this kind of situation? Have pity on me. I swear I'll amend my sins. Just not in this kind of way. _I mentally prayed.

"This is none of your business, big brother," the blonde-guy said mockingly and somehow giving emphasis on the last two words.

Gerard snorted before casually saying, "Well, I guess there's no need for Alice now, eh?"

"Wait. Who's Al-aah!"

I was about to clear things up when the blonde-hair swiftly covered my mouth with his other hand before stating," Glad you got that. Now, if you mind, my GIRLFRIEND and I have some things to discuss."

Why does he have to highlight the word 'girlfriend'? He's so getting into my nerves. I shuffled uncomfortably from his hold and when Gerard finally turned his back on us after giving a small evil smile. I instantly pulled away his arm from my waist.

"Explain," I asserted and took my seat back at the table before I continued eating my cheesecake. He followed me and grabbed the seat across mine still with a blank expression.

_Like really?! He even has the guts to have no expression at all after what he did?!_

He took a deep breath before starting his justification, "Look I'm sorry I dragged you into this. It's just that you were the only girl out here who was isolated."

_Wow. Isolated? Am I really that of a loner?_

"Continue."

"And since my brother, ordered by my Grandpa who thought I was not socializing enough with girls, set me out on another blind date with the hopes of getting me married on which I'm already tired of dealing with, I decided to fake a relationship…with you."

"-without even consulting." I added with anger in my tone.

"How am I supposed to do that when you were five tables away and I hastily needed an escape?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST DRAGGED AN INNOCENT PERSON WHICH IS ME INTO YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Calm down. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? This is not a big deal? How can this not be a deal when you introduced me to your brother as your girlfriend without even me knowing what you did?!"

"Correction, it's half-brother actually."

_Wow. He even has the guts to say that?! OH! I so had enough._

Calm down, Misaki. Take a deep breath and let it all out. Let all your anger out.

"Oh, so now you're doing some yoga?"

_What the?! Ooooh!_

"Shut up! You know what, I'm done with this. I don't even care about what you did anymore. What's done is done so whatever. I'm just going to finish eating and then leave like nothing ever happened and I'll just forget about you," I stated a matter-of-factly.

"No can do. You're already introduced to Gerard meaning you have to continue acting as MY GIRLFRIEND until I find a way to end our so-called relationship."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me I said-"

"I know. I know what you said. What I'm trying to say is SERIOUSLY?" I questioned with a surprised look in which all he gave me was a slight smile which I'm pretty sure was a smirk.

"Oh, no. No. No. No. I am not persisting on this kind of thing. I got my own problems to hang onto and I am so not going to agree in being part of one of your own hitch. I've got a life too, you know!"

"Don't worry, I'll immediately look for a reason to fake a break-up…unless you hold on to me," he assured me with matching teasing. And I won't deny, I kind of felt a blush creeping up to my face when he said that. I mean, who wouldn't because as much as I hate to say this, this guy has the looks and damn, he's hot. Wait, what am I saying? *mentally slap myself for the second time*

"Are you thinking of plans to not let me go now?" he taunted.

"W-what? Of course not! I wasn't even in accordance with your plan from the start. Besides, I don't even know you," the last sentence came out as a low whisper which I'm pretty sure he heard clearly because he smiled that kind of smile you do when you're planning to pester a person.

"Oh, so now you want my name and then what? My number, I presume."

_The nerve! I was just trying to know him since he faked that he was my boyfriend and yet I don't even know his name._

He laughed mockingly and said, "Usui Takumi and you are?"

"Misaki...Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Hmm, so are we cleared with the plan now, Misa-chan?" he further teased.

"I never said Misa-chan! I said Misaki!"

_How does he even know my name at Maid-Latte? Lucky guess, I think._

He laughed all the more which clearly annoyed the hell out of me. I should just endure it a little more because once I'm finished with my cake, I am so out of this place.

"Misaaaa-chan~"

"I hope you die." I muttered and looked the other way specifically out the glass wall.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

And there you are folks, Chapter three. R&R and watch out for the next update.

-UnattractiveGoddess


	4. Chapter 4- Crossness

I dedicate this chapter to my laziness. I mean really, it's 2PM here and I just woke up -.- Anyway, on with the story and off with my ranting.

We should love,

Not fall in love

Because everything that falls, gets broken.

-Taylor Swift

But in my case, I'm not afraid to fall especially when I know someone's there to catch me. My only problem, what if I fall too long? Will he still be there waiting for me to land in his arms? Or will he turn his back on me and let me fall while shattering myself to pieces in the process?

* * *

Chapter Four

"How was the date, Onee-chan?" Suzuna asked causing blood to rush up my face as I remembered the blonde guy at the café. I frantically waved my hands in the air saying, "I wasn't no a date. I was uhmm…I was in a concert. Yeah, I was with Sakura the whole afternoon. We were screaming to the top of our lungs with our hands up in the air while enjoying the music."

_I hope she believes me._

"Hmmm…I thought you were seeing a guy in a café."

"What?! What made you think of th-that?" I nervously reacted.

_How does she know things? Does she have a magic ball or something?_

"Sisterly instincts."

"Well, don't trust those instincts of yours. They're probably not real."

"It worked one time like when the time where we were heading to Hokkaido for a vacation and you haven't gone down the stairs after being awoken for an hour, my sisterly instincts told me you probably slept in the bathroom and when mom and I decided to check up on you, there you were, sleeping soundly in the tub. So, who's saying they're not real?" she said somehow mocking me.

"Oh shut up, Suzuna. I wasn't on a date, okay?"

"If you say so, Onee-chan."

And so she went off somewhere leaving me alone.

Gosh, what a tiresome day. I then went up to my room, kicked off my shoes, threw the bag to some corner and flopped down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about random stuffs like how busy I'll be next week since I took my day off today and about Suzuna's school fees as well as what happened at the café.

_Really? I thought those kind of things only happened in books or movies. I never thought it could happen to me._

Then images of the blonde-haired guy-I mean Usui Takumi came to my mind. I remembered his honey blonde locks and those piercing green eyes. I can't also help but notice his perfectly fit body and how…WAIT! What am I thinking? It wasn't supposed to be like that. Let me rephrase it. I can't help thinking about how annoying, arrogant, and selfish Usui was. There. Much better. Bah, I'm really not myself right now maybe because of what happened earlier. I might as well take a bath.

I stood up from my bed, got some clothes and headed to take a warm bath to cool myself. After 30 minutes or so, I emerged from the bathroom wearing a black shirt and sweatpants.

"Ah! That was refreshing!" I muttered to myself when I heard a faint ringing sound. I scanned the room and realized it was coming from the bag. Realizing it was my phone that was creating the noise, I hurriedly ran up to the bag and searched for my phone. When I finally got hold of it, I flipped it open only to see an unregistered number calling me.

_Who could this be?_

Wow. Twenty-seven missed calls. I was about to answer when the person from the other line ended the call. I sat down properly on the floor hoping she'll call again. I waited for my phone to ring. And without disappointing me, it did. I immediately pressed 'Answer' and put my phone near my ears.

"Hello? Who's this?" I casually answered.

"_**Your boyfriend,"**_ the other line replied.

"Wait, what? I don't have a boyfriend. Sorry, wrong number." I was about to end the call when I realized the owner of that voice. "Wait! Usui?!"

He just laughed before he saying, _**"My, my, Misa-chan. We only parted for a few hours and you already forgot about me? That hurts, you know."**_ I could tell he was smirking because teasing was evident in his tone.

"Oh shut up. I never agreed on you being my boyfriend."

"_**But we already got that settled. Right?"**_

"Wrong. I never said I'll go with your plan."

"_**Misa-chan is so cruel."**_

"You might as well break up with me then."

"_**Aha! There you have it! You just admitted that we're on a relationship!"**_

"Wait, what?! I never said that!"

"_**Oooohh. I already recorded it."**_

"You have a voice recorder with you?!"

"_**No. I recorded it in my head. You might as well break up with me then,"**_ he said imitating my voice. I was lost for words at the moment and then he continued, _**"Tell me. How can I break up with you if you insist that we are not in a relationship, huh?"**_

"Sh-shut up! I never said that."

"_**Yes you did, Misa-chan."**_

_And there he goes again with his teasing._ I only met him this day yet I'm already so pissed off at this arrogant boy speaking from the other line.

"Ughh! You are so hopeless," I said then ended the call and tossing my phone on the bed. I jumped up the bed and buried my face underneath my pillow before my phone began ringing all over again.

_Please be not him._

I prayed with eyes closed while reaching for my device. After flipping it open, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the Caller ID.

_Thank goodness it's just Sakura._

"Hello?"

"_**MISAKI!"**_

"Ouch," I muttered while holding the phone further away from my ear. Gosh, this girl's scream pierces my ears like that of a dolphin.

"_**Misaki! Misaki! Hello? Are you there?"**_

I held the phone near my ear again before answering, "Yeah, I'm here and don't scream so loud. My ear is already bleeding."

"_**Sorry, Misaki. It's just that I'm so excited!"**_

_Well obviously it's in your tone._

"_**Guess what?"**_ she asked.

"What?"

"_**Hmm, guess. Don't ask."**_

"I'm not good at guessing."

"_**Fine. Guess what-"**_

"I said I'm not guessing."

"_**Oops. Sorry. Anyway, you won't believe what happened at the concert."**_

"What?" I questioned trying to sound interested as I lay down in bed, phone still near my right ear.

"_**Kuuga-kun and I stared at each other eye-to-eye," **_she happily announced over the phone while squeaking nonstop.

"_**Uh-huh. And how long did it last?"**_ she stopped being all lovey-dovey after I asked that question.

"_**2 seconds,"**_ Sakura exclaimed almost feeling down all of a sudden.

"Ah. What I'm trying to say is…uhmmm…I didn't mean to ruin your moment, Sakura. Sorry."

"_**It's okay, Misaki. It was better than nothing, right?"**_ then she suddenly sounded all cheerful again. _**"So, where did you head off to after I went inside the concert hall?"**_

"Uhh, I decided to eat at a café," I started then told her all about the cakes and how delicious they were and about how you can't forget the taste of their coffee. And stuffs like coming to that café together some time. Of course, I left behind the part of meeting Usui. I still don't want Sakura to know about what happened earlier. She might get all crazy and think some weird stuff about fateful encounters and destiny. Like the hell I care about those things. My only priority as of now is work and family.

"_**So how about we go to that café next weekend? We can invite Shizuko,"**_ Sakura suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'm sure you'll love the place."

"_**That's a plan, Misaki. Don't you guys dare to bail out on me."**_

"We wouldn't do that to you. Ever."

"_**If that's the case then we're settled then. I got to go. I still have to prepare my dinner." **_

"Sure," I replied and the call automatically ended. I placed the phone on top of my bedside table and lay on the casually on the bed. Now, I'm bored. Sakura still have to make dinner. Gosh, the state of living alone…

Wait! That made me thought. I really have to find an apartment soon. I don't want mom to be the one taking care of me in my age and our house is so far away from the company I'm working at. It'll be a lot easier if I could find a place nearer to my workplace. My mind was lost in random thoughts that I hadn't realized that I already drifted off to sleep without even taking my dinner.

. . .

"Onee-chan. I found a remarkable advertisement in the newspaper," Suzuna informed me as we were taking our breakfast.

"And what could that be?" I asked stuffing bread in my mouth.

"It's an ad about an affordable apartment located near the building you're currently working."

"Really? Let me see," I demanded suddenly feeling interested.

_Just the thing that I needed!_

Suzuna handed out the piece of newspaper over to me and I started reading.

_Wow, it is kind of remarkable. The inside of the apartment looks neat and the monthly rent seems affordable too._

"You should give it a try, Onee-chan."

"I guess I could check it out after work is done today."

I then tore up a piece from the newspaper holding the number I should inquire before stuffing it inside my bag. I'm planning to call it later at work.

. . .

Takumi stared out through the enormous glass wall inside his apartment. He was thinking of what he should do today to scare off his boredom. Staying inside while doing nothing at his place all day was already annoying the hell out of him. He was on a day off and he was tired of doing the same thing all over again every single day. Taking naps and going on dates set up by his _beloved _Grandfather. He continued gazing at different sights beneath the building when his eyes landed on a neighboring building which he can tell that it was clearly a company because right there and then his eyes caught the figure of a certain raven-haired girl. Without noticing, his lips cracked a playful smile.

_I sure as hell know what I'm going to do today._

. . .

Misaki let out a sigh as soon as she reached her office and saw the amount of paper works that needed to be done right away.

_This is what I get for taking a day off from work._

She carefully tossed her bag to the couch and slumped herself in her chair before taking her pen and attacking all the papers. It wasn't awhile until her phone rang. She immediately rolled her chair over to the table where the phone is and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Miss Ayuzawa?" Erika, her secretary asked.

"Yes, it's me. What's the matter?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked irritatingly.

_I'm sure I have no appointments set for today. I am so going to kill this person knowing I have lots of work to do yet he/she is bugging me. This better not be Sakura asking to come with her for another concert._

"I don't know, Ma'am but he's really persistent on seeing you. He said you both have important matters to discuss," Erika answered, fear somehow evident in her voice.

"Tell him to make an appointment and come back on another day."

"Yes, Ma'am. Wait a minute," Erika said and I could hear her telling the man the exact words I said.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"He said no."

"What-"

"And he's already making his way over to your office."

"What?! Stop him! I-" My line was cut off when I heard a familiar voice coming from the door. I cautiously turned around and saw _him _standing casually with his back leaning against the wall. I gulped.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you still there?" I heard Erika ask worriedly so I immediately put the phone back near my ear and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll talk with you later." Then I placed the phone back to the table before rolling my seat back close to my table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked clearly upset by his presence.

"To see my charming girlfriend," he retorted with that smirk of his. Oh how I loved to rip that lips from his face.

"Go home. I have lots of things to do. Besides, how did you even know I work here?"

"Boyfriend instincts," he casually responded which gave me the goose bumps. Like honestly, I get the creeps from this guy's smile.

"I don't believe you. Whatever you did whether you stalked me or whatever, I don't care. I just need you to go back to your alien planet and stop bugging me. I need to finish all of the paper works today."

"That can wait, Misa-chan."

"No it can't. Now, go away," I demanded still not looking at him and instead focused my attention over to my work.

"Well, if you can't go on a date with me today, how about we have lunch together?" he suggested while making his way over to the couch and plopped down.

"No. I'm busy."

"Don't tell me you plan on starving yourself to death?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Let's have lunch together. Please. I want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend."

"I am not your girlfriend." I still won't look at him while we exchanged sentences. Seeing him only makes my blood boil. I'm already at my limit and he still won't stop annoying me.

"Yes you are. You just admitted it last night during our call."

"No. I didn't"

"You said-"

"Okay fine! We'll have lunch together. Will you please just stop talking nonsense and let me work in peace?!"

"If that's what Misa-chan wants then okay," he said calmly. I looked over to him and saw him settle himself on my couch before closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a nap so I can't disturb you."

"Go nap somewhere else besides here."

"But I like Misa-chan's presence," he replied with his eyes still closed.

"Whatever." I shook my head and went back to work.

"Whatever means yes," he said with a huge grin on his head.

I glared at him yet he still had than big smile on. Realizing I won't win over him, I rolled my eyes and worked.

* * *

Ta-da! Chapter four! By the way, for the title, Crossness means irritation. Usui is Misaki's irritation. Hope you liked it though it seems boring to me. Anyway, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5- Collation

Okay so I'm clearly not in the mood right now. All the chapters I already typed got were deleted by God knows who. I'm really pissed as of the moment that I could kill anyone, kidding aside. But seriously, I worked my butt off on all of those chapters. Sorry for the later than usual update. I was typing everything all over again. Good thing I saved everything on my phone. Who knows what I would do if I didn't have any copy of it all. So, as usual, enjoy even when this chapter will differ from the original I've first typed.

We should love,

Not fall in love

Because everything that falls, gets broken.

-Taylor Swift

But in my case, I'm not afraid to fall especially when I know someone's there to catch me. My only problem, what if I fall too long? Will he still be there waiting for me to land in his arms? Or will he turn his back on me and let me fall while shattering myself to pieces in the process?

* * *

Chapter Five

I stared in awe at the restaurant they just arrived at. I mean who wouldn't? The interior maybe as well as the exterior design was outstanding. Once they came face to face with the place, one would immediately notice the small fountain and the bushes blooming roses near the main entrance. For sure, they were well taken care of.

"Uhmm, I don't think we should have our lunch here, Usui," I said while tugging on the boy's sleeve.

"Why not? I read their food here was to die for. I wanted to check it out."

"Why don't you check it out some other time? Please just not now. It's kind of awkward being here."

"I don't have any other time."

_Wow that was cold._

"Usui, let's just go. This place looks to fancy for my taste. For sure, food here is expensive. We're just having lunch-NORMAL LUNCH," I explained hinting the last two words and headed for the door. Unfortunately, this rich alien jerk grabbed hold of me preventing my little escape.

"We are not leaving, Misa-chan," he stated then pulled me again so that I was facing him, our faces just inches apart. I gulped and looked at him nervously as he leaned even closer. Heat rushed through my face at his actions.

_Oh my God! What is he thinking? Kissing me in front of everybody is so-Eh?_

"Besides, Misa-chan, my girlfriend, only deserves the best," the jerk whispered.

Boy I got worried for a moment. Unfortunately…What?! I mean fortunately, he didn't kiss me. That was close.

He pulled away and dragged me to a table in the corner without giving me the chance to react. I decided to look around and noticed that the inside of the place was even more lavish than the outside. I can't help but notice all the people eating inside. Men were clad in business outfits and women were draped with expensive-looking dresses and killer heels. I studied my outfit and realized I was just in a normal corporate look. I looked at Usui and not to my surprise, he was dresses formally. The last thing me eyes caught was the gigantic chandelier resembling a crown that was hung over 15 feet above our heads.

_Great. Just great. I'm the only one out of place here. The chandelier even gave me the idea that only royalty-like people eat here._

A moment later, a waiter approached us.

"_Una piacevole giornata_, Sir, Madam," he said in whatever language that is and handed us our menus in which we immediately received. "Please don't hesitate in approaching me once you've decided your orders. I'll excuse myself," the waiter continued and left.

We were alone yet I didn't even bother looking at my menu. Instead, I glanced over to Usui. He was carefully scanning through the whole thing.

"What are you looking at?"

I jerked and uneasily faced him.

_Gosh he really is an alien. How did he even know I was staring at him?_

"Do you want to order me instead of food, Misa-chan? We could leave if you want. There's this hotel I know where we can-"

"Shut the hell up, you pervert! First, yes I want to leave and second, I would never order something as disgusting as the alien you are."

He smirked and I immediately flushed and murmured, "It's really not like that, idiot."

"Then what is it?" he asked, placing his menu on the table and leaning over the table with his chin resting on his hands. He still has that smirk a while ago.

I shifted uncomfortably and cleared my throat before saying, "It's just that you seem so used to this thing. I mean, it's like being filthy rich is so usual to you. Are you some wealthy businessman's son? I-"

"So you're interested in me? Is that it?" he asked and leaned away. I could see a hint of teasing in his expression.

_When will he ever stop humiliating me?!_

"No! I don't mean it like that. But on second thought, I remembered you were being set up on blind dates by your Grandfather. So I presume you indeed came from a well-off family. No need to answer," I said deciding to drop the topic.

"You amuse me, Misa-chan," he replied and waved a hand over.

"Huh? I-"

My sentence was cut off when the waiter came.

"What will your orders be, Sir, Madam?"

_God, I was busy with Usui that I forgot to order._

"I-"

"For appetizer, we both will have Baked Stuffed Mushrooms. As for the main course, I would like Chicken Balsamico while she would have your Baked Cheese Tortelloni. And dessert would have to be two Red Velvet Cheesecakes. That's your daily specials right?" Usui answered as I was still lost for words.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. I wanted everything special for this beautiful, young lady right here," he replied giving me a wink in the process. I noticed I was blushing and instantly looked away. He chuckled and gave his attention back to the waiter.

"Very well. I will bring your orders soon."

Then he left, again.

"What were those things you mentioned? I'm not familiar with them. Maybe you ordered me something like a cup of fried worms or-"

"Relax, Misa-chan. Did I not say I want the most special food for you? Of course they would not be worms or the like. They seem weird because they're Italian dishes."

"Oh."

_So much for a conversation with this guy. What a bummer. In case, he didn't notice, I was trying to make small talk. Yet the alien he is, he can't seem to comprehend. Never mind._

Silence enveloped as as we waited and I was bored to death. It's getting uneasy with all these reserve.

I let out a sigh of relief when the waiter came with our appetizer.

"Enjoy your meal, Sir and Madam."

"We will, thank you," Usui muttered professionally. No doubt, he really is used eating in expensive restaurants like this.

I then grabbed my utensils and started chomping. After we were done, our main course was served. Mine was some cheesy pasta cuisine while Usui's was I don't know what more besides a piece of chicken. This food made me hungrier. I ate promptly without second thoughts.

"Slow down. The food is all yours anyway," Usui commented.

I stared at him and gulped the remaining food in my mouth before wiping my face with a table napkin. Now he only made me conscious of my eating. I decided to eat slowly after that.

"You don't have to be shy, Misa-chan. In fact, you can even have mine if you want to, he said gesturing me to take his plate.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm not that hungry,"-a lie. I was _that_ hungry yet my pride told me not to admit it in front of this person, if he ever is a person. "Besides, you should also eat up. We don't want the food to go to waste."

"That's why I'm giving it to you."

"I don't want to get fat."

"Misa-chan is still cute even when she's fat."

"Sh-shut up! Idiot."

My face flushed in embarrassment at his statement and I heard him snigger before concentrating on his food.

_What an idiot._

We ate normally with small talks here and there. The details aren't necessary because of course, like how it often goes, there's him teasing me and I calling him words like idiot, jerk, alien, etc. which he would casually shrug off.

After finishing the course, our dessert came. It was mouthwatering. The creamy cheesecake was layered with a red velvet cake atop a chocolate crumbled crust with strawberry puree. It was pure bliss once it entered my mouth. I can't help but savor the sweetness touching my tongue. I always had a soft spot for sweets so desserts are my most awaited part of every meal.

The waiter then again came with our bill. Without thinking back, I immediately took it and looked through it. My mouth almost reached the floor and my eyes almost went out of their sockets when I saw the amount we were paying.

_¥15000?!_ _How did that happen?!_

"Relax. I'm paying," Usui stated and snatched the bill from me.

"No we…we…will split the amount," I hesitantly said. My heart almost sank knowing how much I'll get to spend just for one lunch yet it's not fair if he gets to pay everything. I ate too.

"It's okay, Misa-chan. It's always the boyfriend who'll have to pay for his girl, right?" he asked and when I didn't budge he looked at the waiter and asked him instead. He was given a full nod by the man and looked at me, grinning.

"But it's such a huge amount," I reasoned, finally out of my short trance.

"Don't worry about that."

He gave me a sincere smile and handed his credit card to the waiter who left automatically and returned not later before bidding us farewell.

_Wow, he's got money to waste._

Before making sure our food was paid, we headed to the exit.

"You know what," I started once we were finally out of the place. "Next time, I'll get to pick the place where we'll eat so we or you won't have to pay so much."

"Hmm… so Misa-chan is expecting lunch with me again?" he questioned while showing his trademark smirk.

"W-what?! I mean I…it's not-"

"Don't worry, Misa-chan. There will be a next time. Tomorrow perhaps?" he said while leaning closer gaining a step backwards by me.

"Sh-shut up, pervert. I'm a busy woman." I replied pushing him away.

"One should always find time to be with her boyfriend."

"I said shut up. Basides, you're not my boyfriend. You just made that up."

"Well if you want it to be real you could just say so," he teased and wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

"In your dreams."

"This is my dream."

"Ughh! Will you just keep your mouth shut?"

He laughed and we walked all the way back to my workplace, his protective arm still around my shoulder.

* * *

There. I finished it. I hope it turned out okay. I'm still grieving for all the chapters I lost. T_T

Please review. I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow if nothing important comes up.


	6. Chapter 6- Conscience

I'm back minna-san! This will be the new Chapter six. It's a little different than the one I've lost. So this is dedicated to the person who deleted my files in the computer. (Note the sarcasm) Sorry for updating very very very late. I got sick for three days and I was busy preparing for my mom's upcoming birthday. As a way of getting back to my readers, here's a longer chapter.

We should love,

Not fall in love

Because everything that falls, gets broken.

-Taylor Swift

But in my case, I'm not afraid to fall especially when I know someone's there to catch me. My only problem, what if I fall too long? Will he still be there waiting for me to land in his arms? Or will he turn his back on me and let me fall while shattering myself to pieces in the process?

* * *

Chapter Six

_Ughh! I'm dead beat!_

I slumped myself immediately after checking the last piece of paper in my table. I was so desperate in finishing everything on time that I hadn't realize that I was working more than what an ordinary person can do. That's why I can feel my body almost on the verge of passing out any minute-not just from the labor but also from that 'lunch' I had with the alien. He multiplied my stress by tenfold just by giving me those smirks, by teasing me all the time, by making me have lunch that almost costs as much as my weekly budget for food for the whole family, and by showing his striking face…

_Wait. What did I just say? Striking? Let me rephrase that._

And by showing his strikingly annoying face…

_Much better._

Mustering all my energy left, I walked my way to the couch like some dead zombie that's gone back to life. When I was finally lying on the soft furniture, I allowed my eyes to close.

_Just for fifteen minutes…_

It wasn't five minutes later when I sat back up with the thought of something.

_Which reminds me…_

I reached and dug into my bag until I felt the crumpled piece of paper at my fingertips. I fished it out right away along with my phone. I flipped the device open, dialed the supposed-to-be contact number and placed the phone beside my ear. It wasn't until on the fourth ring when someone picked up. I was immediately greeted by a cute voice of a woman.

"_**Hello? Satsuki-san speaking."**_

"Uhmm, hello. Sorry to bother you but I would like to ask about the apartment you advertised on the newspaper. Is it still available?"

"_**Why, yes of course! Are you interested, dear?"**_

"Kind of like that."

"_**Well, I'm free anytime tomorrow. We can talk about it."**_

"Sure. Where?"

"_**Walker Inc. Japan Main Building. 18**__**th**__** floor. Look for the Division Head Office."**_

"WALKER INC.?! You mean to say that apartment is owned by Walker Inc.?!"

"Yes, something wrong, dear?"

_Yes! Something is absolutely wrong! I didn't know that building belongs to the Walkers. If Aoi finds out about this I am so dead. How am I supposed to say no now?_

"_**Hello?"**_

"Oh! Sorry, I just uhmm…my cat just…just wanted water. I had to pour some first."

_What a lame excuse, Misaki._

"_**Oh, is that so? So are you up for tomorrow?"**_

_Am I?_

"I'll find time."

_Here goes nothing._

"_**If that's the case then it was nice talking to you and see you tomorrow uhmm-"**_

"Misaki. Ayuzawa Misaki."

"_**See you tomorrow, Misaki-san."**_

When the phone got silent indicating that she already hang up, I threw my phone back inside my bag and lay back down.

_I am so dead. SO DEAD! Aoi is so going to kill me. One step inside their territory means one hit from Aoi._

A short sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. Then suddenly, a thought passed.

_I wonder what Usui is doing right now._

Realizing what just happened, I rose from the couch with a face of terror. What was that?!

_You thought of him, idiot!_

Shut up, I didn't ask you.

_I just stated the truth._

I know. What I meant was why did I do that?

_Uhmm, duhh! Because you like him._

What?! NO! We just met a few days ago. I am not supposed to like someone whom I just met especially when he is a perverted outer-space alien from some planet full of pheromones. On second thought, I just realized I don't care about him now. That thought a while ago was just due to stress. Yes, it's just plain stress. It's not like I'm concerned with what he's up to. Hell, he could even throw himself from the top of a 50-storey building and I wouldn't give a damn.

_Well, that's what you think at first. You thought you couldn't like someone you just met and you think you don't care about him yet admit it, you'll eventually find yourself looking for him and you certainly can't resist those perfectly built muscles you want to hold, those tantalizing emerald eyes you want to stare, the blonde locks your fingers itch to touch, those lips you love to kiss, those…_

Okay, enough already! I get your point. Yes, that guy is near to perfection but seriously? I do not think like that. I'm not some kind of pervert. Who are you anyway?

_Your conscience._

Conscience your face. You must be some Spirit of Temptation or something. I mean, you're forcing me to like that alien.

_Well, as a matter of fact, you do like him, right?_

Wrong. No I don't. And never will.

_Wanna bet?_

What?! No!

_Are you scared you'll eventually get to like him then?_

No.

_Then let's have a bet._

No. I don't know you.

_For Pete's sake! I said I'm your conscience._

I don't remember having a pervert for a conscience.

_That handsome guy awakened my perverted side._

Oh, shut up already. I'm trying to sleep.

_So, we have a deal._

Whatever.

_Whatever means yes._

. . . . .

I stared at the building towering before me. First my eyes caught sight of the entrance then travelled up to God knows how high. I wonder how it would feel to be up on the highest floor during an earthquake. Like really, how many floors does this building have? Fifty? A hundred? One thousand?

Okay, so the last part may be an exaggeration but seriously looking up at this structure is just so…I don't know. I'm speechless. Well, what would you expect, the Walkers owned this thing. It's like their motto goes like, _"Walkers only deserves the best of the bests." _No one can help it. It is their money they're wasting. I've been here for like ten minutes now yet I still don't feel like going inside.

To explain further, Walker Inc. is only the company known for…well…almost everything related to business. As much as I heard, they have over a hundred branches worldwide. They invest on almost every single product from food to clothing to appliances to gadgets to rentals to ships to hotels to restaurants and to everything you can think of. It's like they have it all. But one thing that they invest that makes me despise them is the infrastructures mainly because that's our business. We were doing fine when all of a sudden they decided to venture on groundwork too and lowered our company's earnings. Why I'm so pissed with it when I'm just managing a department is that Aoi, Hyodou Corp.'s owner happens to be my close friend. Whoever he hates, I also hate. That's how close we are.

To sum it all together, I am in big trouble for getting myself caught up with our number one enemy.

_I am so sorry, Aoi. For the sake of saving for Suzuna's college fees, I have to do this._

_**You could just ask Aoi to help you financially. Knowing he's one of your best friend, of course he'll help, dummy!**_

Honestly, stop rummaging through my thoughts. I don't need you opinion. Besides, why are you showing up lately? I never heard of you before.

_Oh I just happened to pass by. No serious reasons really._

Well, if you just happen to annoy me, could you please just stop? You're making me confused.

_I was just trying to help._

I clearly don't need your help.

_Geez, there's no need to get angry now. Fine. I'll shut up. You'll miss me eventually._

I won't. Now, be gone!

Stupid conscience.

_I heard that!_

Of course you did. Now, shut up!

_Fine._

After bickering with my so-called conscience which clearly was nothing but some annoying Spirit of Temptation, I walked my way inside, gathering all my courage with me.

The moment my feet came in contact with their floor, I suddenly felt shivers and awkwardness engulfing me.

_Nice words. My comment? Exxagerations!_

Didn't I tell you to shut up?! Seriously, my thoughts the previous days were gentle to me unlike you. Were you somehow influenced by that alien? You're acting like him in some weird way.

_And there you are, bringing 'him' to our topic when you just said yesterday that you didn't like 'him'. You think you can fool me with those words?_

Uggg! You know what, I'll just ignore you. You'll eventually go away somehow.

_You can't get rid of me. I'm part of you. Well, you could get me to be nicer only if you say the magic words._

What words?

_You know what I'm talking about._

No. I don't. Really.

_I know you do. Okay, so bye for now. I'm taking a nap._

Wait. You sleep?

_Duhh!_

Okay that was weird. Shrugging off the thought, I focused my attention back to my surroundings and noticed how busy everyone seems to be. Almost all people are rushing, some even bumping each other. God, business is so troublesome these days. Feeling the awkwardness engulfing me again, I made a mad dash towards the elevator. Luckily, I was the only one inside. I let out a sigh of relief and pushed the button with the number 18 on it.

At least, somehow I don't have to worry about being stuck inside some small carriage with people from Walker Inc. even if it's just for a few minutes. That would totally add up to this weird feeling I have right now. Call me overreacting but truthfully, that's how that stupid Aoi influenced me. He made sure the thought that Walker Inc. is one thing that we should hate was well inculcated in my brain. And damn, he nailed it off. I want to burn this thing down but unfortunately, I can't since I just got myself a deal with their rentals.

I groaned at the sudden realization before noticing that I was already at my destination.

_You can do it, Misaki. _I told myself before taking a step to hell er-I mean to the Department Head Office which I can clearly see but without luck by my side, it was on the far end of the hall.

_Which reminds me, I'm normal now. I mean that so-called conscience isn't bugging me. Is she really taking a nap? Is that even possible? Never mind that. I still have business to do._

I swallowed a lump in my throat and walked nervously along the ocean of Walker Inc. employees/slaves. They look more of like slaves to me due to the expressions on their faces. It seems like STRESS was in the air. Also, they're slaves because I consider and even picture their CEO ruthlessly ordering them around like pitiful minions.

After walking along the what-seems-like endless hallway, I finally reached the door I've been longing for. I glanced at the secretary's desk before she asked for my name which I quickly told her. And without any more trouble, she gave me a nod indicating I'm expected by her boss. I gave her a smile in return and finally pushed open the door.

"Why, you must be Misaki! Welcome!"

_Eh? _

"You're Satsuki-san?" I asked rather not believing because in front of me is a petite woman raven hair like mine only shorter. She looks like some eighteen year old girl rather than a businesswoman.

"Yup, that's me. Why? Something wrong?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine. I just expected you to look more…mature."

She beamed at me making me doubt her all the more. "I do consider myself eighteen forever. Anyway, let's get down to business. Please have a seat."

She ushered me towards a vacant chair near her table before she settled on her seat as well. Once we were seated, although you may not believe it, we just stared at each other. I was feeling stroppy and she was feeling…weird? Flowers were sticking out of nowhere around her while she was somehow lost in dream land.

_Wow, I kinda grew fond with the word 'weird'._

I cleared my throat with the hope of attracting her attention. "So, about the apartment…"

"Oh right! Sorry, Misa-chan. It's just that your cuteness attracted me."

_Misa-chan. Geez, that reminds me of Usui._

I didn't even get to say anything before she started giggling to herself.

_Seriously, what is wrong with her?_

I shifted uncomfortably which she immediately noticed causing her to stop what she's doing.

"Oops, my bad. I remembered I'm here for work. So, here," she stated handing some stapled papers to me. I grabbed them and slowly flipped through the pages.

"I just need your signature on the bottom part of the first page as well as here," she informed pushing another piece of paper along with a pen. The only thing I did was to stare at the papers.

Somehow, this feels so wrong. I'm not supposed to be here. Damn Aoi, if only he just invested on rentals then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. As to the reason I badly wanted to settle in by myself is because of some reasons. First, our house is from another town located just near Tokyo but not near enough (if you get my point). I still have to set aside money for fare. And take note, I don't go to Tokyo just for work. I also often enjoy myself on weekends with the busy streets and entertainment the city can offer. What can I say? I'm single and I want to have fun too.

_Wait, am I really single? Usui doesn't count, right?_

Moving on, the apartment is just across my workplace. Convenient, right? Second reason, I feel obliged to take care of myself. I feel like I shouldn't depend on Mom anymore. I'm already a grown-up woman with a stable job after all. It's only necessary that I learn to stand on my own feet.

Of course, I already let Mom know about my plans beforehand which she disapproved at first but later gave in to my constant pleading and rational reasoning. I should have taken law instead. Third reason…

"Misaki?"

I snapped out from my train of thoughts before when I heard Satsuki-san call out to me.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"As I was saying, those other papers in your hands are just a list of rules. It's okay to not read them if you like."

"No, I'll take the time to read them later."

I continued scanning through every page before finally reaching the last page. Nervously, I grabbed the pen while bracing myself. Then in a blink of an eye (well not literally), my signature was on the two pieces of paper.

There. It's done. I'm involved with Walker Inc. now. I can't believe this is happening.

I mentally slapped myself.

God, it really is happening.

"That's it. Thank you for choosing Walker Inc., Misaki. We'll make sure to accommodate you well."

"Thanks…wait, that's it? No more interviews or something like that? I mean, what if you don't like me or what if I don't qualify to some things in your rules?" I asked somehow hoping she'll change my mind with this.

"Well there is supposed to be some thorough interview but since Misa-chan is cute and I like you, you're an exception. So when are you planning to move in?"

_So much for changing my mind._

"As soon as possible. This weekend may be. Perhaps on Sunday since I have plans for Saturday."

"Hmmm, what time? I'll have your place prepared by then."

"It should be in the morning so I guess nine would be fine. I-" I was interrupted when the phone suddenly rang.

"Oh, excuse me, I'll be taking this for a minute," Satsuki notified me before answering the call.

"Hello?"

…

"Yes."

…

"Now?"

…

"I have a client but I'll be there as soon as possible."

…

"Yes. Thank you."

…

"Okay, bye."

Satsuki-san placed the receiver back to its place and turned to me.

"Well, that settles it Misa-chan."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you plan to stay? I'll call Honoka to get you coffee. You can stay over there by the couch."

"I'd love to but you see, I still have lots of paper works to finish. Maybe some other time."

"Okay then. I still have to do something anyway. Our boss is doing his monthly check-up at our department today. I'm meeting up with him later."

"That must be what the call was about."

"Yeah, Honoka informed me."

"Well, I don't want to bother you anymore. I'll be taking my leave now."

I stood up and walked to the door with Satsuki-san trailing behind me. We went out together when I felt my orbs popping out at the unusual sight that welcomed us.

"Wow," _he _commented while staring blankly at us.

"USUI?!"

"You know him, Misaki?" Satsuki-san whispered as she stood beside me while I was still frozen from shock.

"Kind of," I managed to say along with a fake smile.

"Actually she's my girlfriend, Satsuki-san," Usui managed to butt in.

_Him and his stupid senses. It was supposed to be a whisper._

He towered before us and pulled me over to him.

"What? No-" I tried explaining but to no avail, Satsuki-san wasn't listening. I swear, after what this alien said, she went crazy with those flowers again surrounding her and it seems like she was in fantasy land. Also, believe me, all those people a while ago which I described as serious to work as hell, jerked up at his statement. Is it that rare to hear Usui talk like that? People, I don't want your attention. I prefer all of you go back to work and think like nothing happened. Really, this alien here managed to catch everyone's attention and now all eyes are on us-me to be exact.

"What are you saying, idiot? Who said I was your girlfriend?! Stop making things up!" I hissed at him while trying to break free from his hold which I find to be totally hard to do. I'm not only embarrassed, I'm furious!

"I said so. Now, Misa-chan would you just behave yourself like a good girlfriend would do?" he teased before facing the crowd who was still dumbfounded by what's happening. "Listen, everyone. I would like to introduce to all of you, Ayuzawa Misaki, my girlfriend."

Is it really necessary to emphasize the word 'girlfriend'?

I stared wide eyed at his actions along with my mouth hanging open. I'm humiliated yet he still had the guts to grin at me. Without realizing at first, everyone stood up and gave a round of applause.

"What's happening? No! That wasn't true!" I tried reasoning yet these people only seem to listen to Usui. They continued on cheering for him. How is this possible? "Ughh! WE. NEED. TO. TALK. NOW." I furiously voiced out to him and again tried to break free from his hold. To no luck, he was still stronger than me. He won't even budge.

"We're not done here, Ayuzawa."

Before my senses realized it, he leaned in closer and his lips were already brushing against mine for a soft kiss. My mind won't seem to comprehend well since I stood there motionless allowing him to kiss me.

"Mmm…tasty," he teased, licking his lips after pulling away. My face flushed the different shades of red as I was still trying to take in what had happened. I didn't even notice how the crowd went wild after that because all I knew when my mind again was functioning is that I was being dragged by this alien to God-knows-where.

. . . . .

"Pervert, what is this place?"

"Obviously it's an office."

"I mean, why am I here? I'm mad at you."

"Don't be, Misa-chan. It's only normal for a boyfriend to kiss his girlfriend, right?"

"It is normal but how many times would I have to tell you that you are not my boyfriend?!"

"Stop denying. I'm your boyfriend."

"Ughh! You are hopeless. I give up." I walked my way over to him before asking, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same, Misa-chan."

"It's none of your business now answer my damned question. I asked first."

"I work here."

"Wait, you work here?!"

"Yes, that's what I just said. Are you even listening?"

"I heard you. I was just clarifying things. So, you're an employee?"

"Pfft, you are so silly, Misa-chan," he said patting me on my head.

"That wasn't a joke." I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You honestly think an ordinary employee would get that kind of attention a while ago?"

_He's right._

"And your point is?"

"I'm this company's CEO."

Instantly, my mouth fell open from what I just heard.

"Y-y-you r-run this place?"

"Yeah, kind of."

I was so busy worrying about renting a Walker Inc. apartment, afraid of getting involved with them when all along I was already immersed with their CEO. Now, that is what you call unexpected.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, you don't have to say anything."

"I mean, you knew I work at Hyodou Corp. right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"We're rival companies. Doesn't that bother you?"

"As long as it's Misa-chan, I don't care," he said with a playful smirk appearing on his face while he sat down on the couch in his office. "I'm taking a nap. Want to join me?"

"No. And aren't you supposed to do your monthly check-up?"

"I told Satsuko-san to postpone it since I want to spend quality time with my girlfriend," he explained and gave me a wink.

"You can't just do that. It's work you're talking about."

"Don't mind it. I have all the time in the world for check-ups. So, wanna sleep beside me?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever means yes."

I jerked up at his statement. Somehow it seems familiar.

_Right! Those were the lines of my so-called conscience._

Without getting the chance to continue my thoughts, Usui yanked me towards him causing me to sit on his lap as he encircled his strong arms around me preventing any chances of escape.

"Let go you pervert!"

"You know what, Misa-chan, I dreamt of you while I was taking my nap earlier."

"Wait, you took a nap earlier?"

"Yes."

_Weird. Is he and my so-called conscience related?_

"Are you telepathic?"

He chuckled at my sudden and weird question before answering a no.

_Must be my imagination._

* * *

Me: This idea just came out from my mind and I somehow found it amusing so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Misaki: Author-san, you have some weird ideas.

Me: I'll take that as a compliment. Misaki, would you do the honor?

Misaki: Don't mind if I do. Please review!

Me: P.S. I editted the chapters. :) Stay tuned for the next update probably this Saturday. PROBABLY. Just Probably if laziness doesn't stike me.

-UnattractiveGoddess


	7. Chapter 7- Comprehending

I'm back! To everyone who gave his/her support for this story, a big thanks most especially to those who reviewed (you guys know who you are). I dedicate this chapter to my mom although she doesn't have a hint about this story, still this is for her. Belated Happy Birthday, Mom! :*

Sorry for not updating this yesterday (since it's already 12 AM so it's Sunday now), I was planning on doing it in the evening but I forgot I was having dinner with the family in celebration for my mom's birthday.

Oh! I also happen to grow fond of longer updates after the last chapter so this is a bit longer than usual. I'm planning on making my every update this way starting now.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me. They are rightfully owned by Fujiwara-san.

We should love,

Not fall in love

Because everything that falls, gets broken.

-Taylor Swift

But in my case, I'm not afraid to fall especially when I know someone's there to catch me. My only problem, what if I fall too long? Will he still be there waiting for me to land in his arms? Or will he turn his back on me and let me fall while shattering myself to pieces in the process?

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Riiing Riiing…_

Damn it! What does he want now?! Can't he see I'm trying to work? Oh right, very clever, Misaki. How is he supposed to know you're working when he's not even here?

For like the 15th time this morning, I picked up my phone to answer the alien calling from another planet. He's been doing this since the moment I woke up. To be exact, his call woke me up and I was forced to stay up since he won't stop calling all over and over again. He called while I was brushing my teeth. He called while I was having breakfast WITH MOM AND SUZUNA. They even suspected that I had a boyfriend.

_Well, I do have one. Fake that is._

Going back, he called when I was at the station. He called while I was inside the elevator. Now, he's called me nonstop while I'm at work just because he wasn't satisfied when I told him to go to hell during his first call. Seriously, who in the right mind wouldn't be pissed off when some alien who proclaims himself as your boyfriend wakes you up at around three in the morning just to greet you 'Good Morning'. How annoying can he get? Well if only he called at some proper time, I would've considered his gesture as something sweet. IF ONLY. But no! He had to call so freakin' early that I had to bump my head ten times against the wall just to clear my mind and avoid myself from invading his territory to kill him.

_Oh yeah. What an idiot. I don't know where his place is._

But you know what, him being all sweet and mushy doesn't even affect me…oftentimes. It works sometimes though.

_Oh get a grip, Misaki. You're supposed to be insulting him. (mentally slaps myself)_

Anyway, every ounce of his annoyingness gets to my nerves that it made me realize I don't only hate boys. I also happen to hate handsome aliens like him.

_Wait! Did I just say 'handsome'? Oh no! What am I turning into?_

Let me correct that. I also happen to hate exasperating aliens like him.

"_**Misa-chan?,"**_ he spoke.

"What now?"

"_**What'cha doin'?"**_

With that question I felt like I was going mad. My temper just reached its limit. I grabbed a portion of my hair and tugged it while I was losing myself.

"Aaaah! Usui! You are so-ughhh!" I don't even know what to say. I took in deep breaths to relax myself. Once I knew I was okay now, I spoke again. "Will you please just stop this game already? I'm busy."

"_**Hmm, I was just curious as to what my girlfriend is doing. Is there something wrong with that?"**_

"Yes! Something is absolutely wrong-some things rather! First, it's already so annoying that you've been asking me the same question for the past ten calls. And second, I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"_**Ouch. That hurts, Misa-chan. You're denying me just like that. Just so you know, I would proceed to my next question if you'll only answer me. So, what'cha doin'?**_

"And for the hundredth time already, I told you I'm working, you idiot! That's what I'm doing. At least that's what I'm trying to do because you won't seem to stop bothering me."

"_**Oh that was your answer? I didn't know. You could've just said so."**_

"I told you a lot of times that I'm working."

"_**But you never told me it was what you're doing."**_

"It was obvious enough that it's what I'm doing." How stupid can he get? Wait, he isn't this stupid. He's just toying with me.

"_**Okay, now that I got an answer. I'll continue with my next question."**_

"This better be important."

"_**So, what are you working on?"**_

I tried my best to control my anger. Instead of going wild, I slapped myself at his silly question.

"Usui, if y_ou_ have nothing else to do besides bugging me, I suggest you kill yourself. That would please me very well," I said in a sarcastic way.

"_**No can't do. If I kill myself, then Misa-chan would get lonely. We don't want that, do we?"**_

"I would feel peace of mind rather that loneliness once you're gone."

_Would I? I seemed to get attached to this alien even if we just met a few days ago._

"_**I highly doubt that."**_

"Well, if I do get lonely, I would prefer that than having you interrupting me with my work."

"_**Aha! So you would get sad if I'm gone. That's sweet, Misa-chan. I knew you liked me too."**_

_Too? What does that mean? No, Misaki. Get yourself together. He doesn't like you. He probably meant he liked you as one of his teasing victims. Yeah. That must be it. No other meaning than that._

I thanked God that we were talking only over the phone for I would kill if he ever sees me now. I'm blushing like hell.

"I said _if_!"

"_**Same thought."**_

"Oh, shut up."

He chuckled from the other line. And I swear, I can imagine him smiling evilly as he tortures me with all of these teasing.

"_**Misa-chan, I guess I'll just man up and get to the point as not to bother you."**_

_You've been bothering me for hours now, mind you._

"What?"

"_**Will you sleep with me?"**_

"THE HELL?!"

"_**I meant sleep beside me again. You're being perverted."**_

" Shut it. If there's someone perverted between the two of us, that would be you. And no I will not sleep beside you. And what's with the 'again'? It's not like I slept beside you before."

"_**Yes you did. Remember the other day at my office?"**_

I flushed deep red as I reminisced everything that happened at his stupid office. I tried hiding away my embarrassment instead. "It was never my intention to do that. You forced me into it."

"_**Really? I thought you liked it."**_

"Shut up, alien. It cost me an hour of overtime."

"_**Work comes first as usual. You should really prioritize your boyfriend rather than work."**_

"You are not my boyfriend."

"_**I didn't say that I was talking about me but since you put it that way, okay. It would be my pleasure to be your boyfriend."**_

"Ughh! If you only bothered me just to ask me to take a nap with you, then NO. Now, get lost."

"_**Wait, Misa-chan~ .That wasn't my purpose."**_

"You said you'll get straight to the point. That was it, right?"

"_**I decided to have fun first."**_

"You had your fun for hours now."

"_**Sorry, Misa-chan."**_

"I didn't know you were capable of saying those words."

"_**We learned that at Alien School too. Anyway, are you free this Saturday?"**_

"No."

"_**Ouch. I've been rejected. And here I was trying so hard to get Misa-chan to go on a date with me. I was even the first one to greet you good morning."**_

"Just to let you know, that 'Good morning' wasn't sweet. It was more of like infuriating." I rolled my eyes and slumps my back at the chair. "Well, I already made plans with my friends. And what did you say? Did I just hear right? You want me to go on a date with you?"

"_**Yeah. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, right?"**_

"I-uhmmm…I"

O_h great. I'm stuttering. Why am I even affected with what this jerk is saying? I'm sure it's one of his jokes again._

"_**Misa-chan? Are you okay?"**_

"Huh? Oh right! I-I'm fine. I just got distracted by…by…by the window cleaner! Yeah, that's it-the window cleaner."

_Excellent excuse, Misaki. Now, hope he'll fall for it._

"**Okay. If you say so."** What am I thinking? He fell for it? _**"How about on Sunday?"**_

"I'm busy that day. I'm actually moving in on an apartment that day so I won't have spare time."

"_**I just got rejected again. You do know you're hurting my feelings, right?"**_ he said in a gloomy tone I can't help but feel guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I already planned some things this weekend. You could've asked earlier, idiot."

"_**If I asked earlier, you would've agreed?"**_

"It's not like I have much of a choice anyway. I know you'll eventually have your way no matter what."

"_**Seems so. Since I couldn't have you this weekend, mind if I ask you out for dinner on Monday?"**_

"Monday? Why not tonight? I'm free."

"_**I see. Misa-chan wants to rush things. Very sly."**_

"What?! That's not what I meant. I mean I'm not busy tonight and-," I was cut off when he decided to explain himself.

"_**Sorry I can't grant what you want. I'm actually travelling to L.A. this afternoon for some business matters along with my brother. I won't be back until Saturday morning."**_

"I see. But you'll arrive at Saturday yet you asked me out on a date that day? Are you somehow planning on ditching me?"

He sniggered before answering. _**"I would never do that to my Misa-chan. Our date is supposed to be on the afternoon. I just want to spend time with you the moment I get back from a tiring day's work. That way, all my stress would go away."**_

"And you enjoy teasing me that much that even stress goes away. Am I right?"

"_**No. I just enjoy seeing your cute face and your different reactions all the time."**_

"Shut up." I felt myself blushing all over again. It seems to be a hobby now every time I speak with this alien or even when I see him.

"_**Why is it that whenever Misa-chan gets shy, she would ask me to shut up?"**_

"I said shut up."

I took deep breaths in order to calm myself. My heart was beating like crazy as I think about our conversation. Why is this happening? Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…It's just probably because you're stressed. No big deal.

I waited for him to say something stupid again as I thought randomly. I frowned when I realized he was being quiet. It has already been two minutes ad he still wasn't saying anything. Has the call ended? Or is he dead or something?

" Hello? Idiot, are you still there? Hey! I'm hanging up right now if you don't say anything," I threatened hoping he'll respond. What did I do? Is he mad?

"Perverted outer space alien, speak up or else-"

"_**Calm down, Misa-chan."**_

"What's gotten into your mind? Why didn't you speak up?"

"_**Didn't you tell me to shut up?"**_

_Right, I told him that._

"I never thought you'll take it seriously. You never shut up when I told you so before. Gosh, you're so unpredictable."

"_**I always take Misa-chan seriously."**_

Again, he made e blush and my heart began racing again that I had to clutch my shirt to somehow make it stop.

"S-shut up! I mean, don't say something like...like that."

"_**Why? Is it making Misa-chan blush?"**_

_More than that, idiot. My heart is beating like crazy._

"N-no! In hell would that happen."

"_**Then this must be hell because I know you're as red as a tomato right now."**_

"No, I'm not."

"_**If you say so. You might want to get back to work now."**_

"Right. I forgot."

"_**Don't overwork yourself, okay?"**_

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you even telling me that? Are you my mother or what?"

"_**No. Currently, I'm your handsome alien stalker who also happens to be your boyfriend."**_

"Good thing you know you're an alien. And I won't overwork myself so the same should also go for you. Be careful on your trip."

_Weird. I didn't feel the need to deny the boyfriend thing._

"_**Now, Misa-chan's acting more of like a girlfriend. She's worried about me."**_ He let out a short laughter as I reddened from embarrassment. _**"I'll be careful and I promise to not overwork as to save my energy for Misa-chan once I come back."**_

"Idiot. I hope you don't come back."

"_**I know you don't mean that. You're a sly one."**_

"Whatever."

He then hung up after laughing. I placed my phone beside me hoping he'll call again. After he asked me out on a date, I felt like his calls weren't that annoying anymore. However, five minutes passed and my phone was as silent as ever.

_I guess he's already busy preparing for his business trip. Never mind, Misaki. Time to go back to work. You've already wasted enough time talking to that alien._

. . . . .

"And who might that be? You seemed happy."

Usui glanced at the direction of the voice and saw his dear brother leaning against the door frame with a devious smile plastered on his face.

"None of your business."

"I'm your brother. Everything you do is my business."

"Half-brother actually. That means only half of what I do is your business and that doesn't include my personal love life," Usui stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh you make me laugh dear brother. You said 'love life' as if it was true. And I heard she's working at Hyodou Corporation."

Usui simply snickered at his brother's words and averted his gaze towards the glass wall of his office that's looking out at the city. He doesn't need the feel to entertain his brother.

"You do know Grandfather's choosy when it comes to girls. That includes their social status. And from my sources, your beloved Misa-chan doesn't stand up to his taste. What are you going to do about it?"

"Fight for her," Usui muttered still looking at the city.

"You'd seriously do that? You barely even know the girl."

"A few days is enough for me to know her. She's different. She's special."

"My, my, is dear Takumi in love?"

"Love is troublesome."

"Then what can you call it?"

"I don't know. Now, if you have nothing else to do, I would like you to leave. I still have things to do."

"You still haven't gotten my message? I came all the way up here no matter how busy I am."

"What do you expect me for? An idiot?"

"You don't want me mistaking you for an idiot yet you let Misa-chan call you an idiot all the time. You despise me that much?"

"Much more than what you can think of. And to make things clear, to me, she's a whole lot different than you. Don't take her to your level. I suggest you leave her alone, Gerard."

"Me? Oh, you really are an idiot. That's not what I'm trying to tell you all along, brother."

Usui again snickered.

"I'm giving you a warning and it doesn't involve me. I'll only engage myself with things once you say the 'magic words'. Since it's still early, make up your mind. Decide carefully. She'll definitely hate you if you continue this stubbornness of yours that might ruin her everything. You even said you don't love her nor does she love you. What's the point of risking everything for nothing?"

"This is not your business to take care of. It's mine."

"Oh, right. What am I thinking getting myself involved too early. You haven't even told me the 'magic words'. You know you can't do this alone."

"That's why I have her."

Now, it was Gerard's time to snicker. "And what is she capable of?"

"Anything."

Gerard laughed at his brother's idiocy. Really, he never fails to amuse him.

"I gave you the chance to say the 'magic words' a while ago."

"So? What words are you even talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Maybe, _Abracadabra_."

Usui gave him a deathly glare causing Gerard to raise his hands in defeat.

"Just kidding. Anyway, that is all for today, dear brother. I'll be seeing you this afternoon."

Usui decided not to respond anymore and once Gerard noticed his brother's intentions for the silence, he simply left feeling pity for his brother.

_What has he gotten himself into?_

. . . . .

It was a hot afternoon for Misaki as she continued scribbling through the piles of paper on her desk. The heat was adding up to her stress. The air conditioning was already in full volume yet the place still feels so stuffy. Misaki decided to stop working and slumped herself at the chair comfortably. She relaxed for a bit when a knock came on her door.

"Yes?"

"Misaki?" Erika, her secretary, peeked through the door.

"What is it?"

"You have a delivery."

"Delivery? From whom?"

"From a suitor, I guess."

"A suitor? I don't recall having one."

_Though I do recall having a perverted alien insisting he was my boyfriend._

"A boyfriend?" Misaki was caught off guard by Erika.

_God, how will she respond to this?_

"Uhmm…"

"Oh! Maybe it's from that hot guy that visited you a few days ago. You know, the blonde one. He was your boyfriend, right?"

"Uhmm…"

W_hat should I say? Should I deny? Should I tell her?_

Erika noticed my shyness and flashed me a sincere smile.

"You might want to look at the delivery."

"Uh, yeah," Misaki replied and stood up from her seat to follow Erika outside. To her surprise, the package immediately caught her eyes. Right in front of her was a bouquet of green roses on top of a pink heart-shaped box of what she assumes as chocolates and a life-size blue teddy bear hugging a pillow with the words 'I love you' engraved on it.

_Now, who might send something like this?...Of course, who else? It's surely HIM. What is this alien up to now?_

Misaki walked over to the presents and noticed a note sticking out from the bunch of roses. She immediately reached out for it and caressed it with her fingers. She opened it and was about to read when her co-worker suddenly commented, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Misaki."

Misaki turned and smiled at the old lady. Well, what do you expect her to do? Tell everyone about a certain alien? In hell will she do that.

"He sure is sweet. Don't let him go," the man beside the lady added causing everyone to burst out laughing as Misaki blushed.

Really, this isn't the time for her to receive teasing from her colleagues.

_Remind me to kill that alien once he gets back from L.A._

"Sweet my face. More like annoying," Misaki muttered under her breath.

"You said something, Misaki?" Erika who she didn't notice was beside her asked.

"Huh? Uhmm, I said it was…it was…uhmm…sweet. Yeah. It was very thoughtful of him to do all these."

_I am so going to annihilate him for this._

Erika smiled and said, "Finally, a boy managed to obtain Misaki's heart. How did he do that?"

_Did he really obtain my heart?...Nah! What nonsense._

Misaki decided not to comment on that and changed the topic. "Do you mind helping me move these things to my office?"

"Oh no. Not at all."

Erika grabbed the bouquet and the chocolates and headed inside while Misaki followed hugging the stuffed toy.

"Thanks, Erika," she greeted once they were back to her office.

"No problem. Anytime, Misa. I should get back to work now."

"Yeah."

The moment her secretary left, Misaki settled herself on the couch and read the note.

_**Dear Misa-chan,**_

_**Did you like my present? I had the bear made just for you. I even had its name embroidered its shirt…**_

Misaki stopped reading and reached out for the bear, lifting the pillow up for a view to its shirt. There, _TakuMisa _can be seen.

_What kind of name is that? It's not even for a boy or a girl._

She went back on reading after checking out the shirt.

…_**That name was the combination of our names…**_

Well, it was obvious.

…_**Anyway, the moment you receive everything, I'm probably already flying to L.A. You can thank me once I get back. A kiss would be enough for the roses and the chocolates. As for the bear, it was expensive so I have something in mind for it. You'll know when I get back. Also, don't worry about missing me, I'll be thinking of you throughout the whole flight. Don't overwork yourself, okay? Or else I might immediately fly back to Japan if I happen to know you passed out due to overworking. You don't want that, do you? Oh, and you might wonder how I'll know what you're doing. Well, I have my stalking skills readied already. I have a few people watching over you for me. They're nice except for the lady. She's crazy. I miss you already. I hope you do too. I'll end this note now. You might kill me for wasting your time. Bye, Misa-chan. :***_

_**With love,**_

_**Your handsome perverted outer space alien boyfriend**_

_Him and his weird things. What's in his mind for doing this? But to be frank, she liked the fact of how he managed to be sweet even when their relationship's fake-which reminds her of how much longer they have to keep this act. He did tell her he'll plan a fake break up. When will that happen?_

Misaki's POV

_Do you really want to separate from him?_

Oh it's you again. What do you mean?

_I was asking whether it'll be alright with you if you two break up._

Well I don't know. I also happen to not have much of a choice. Our relationship's fake anyway.

_So you do want to be with him longer?_

It's not like that. I just realized he's not so bad after all and I just might reconsider my hate for guys once I get to know him better through this fake relationship we're in. Ever since that incident with my father, he's the very first guy that had the courage to break through my walls. I may sound corny but it's what I'm feeling right now.

_Wow, what a speech. You like him, do you?_

What?! No! Of course not! I would rather die than like that idiot.

_But you just stated it a while ago._

I did not.

_It seems like that to me._

Whatever.

* * *

Me: I hope I didn't confuse you during Usui and Gerard's conversation.

Gerard: Well, I could say my acting was pretty good. Right, Ceddy?

Cedric: Yes, it was very good.

Usui: *snicker*

Gerard: Oh, brother, so what did you think about our conversation?

Usui: It was confusing.

Me: It was?! No!

Gerard: It wasn't to me.

Me: Really? Because of that, you have the honor for this chapter.

Gerard: Ooh, this is exciting, Ceddy.

Usui: Hurry up.

Gerard: You're just jealous because you didn't get to do it.

Usui: I still have more chapters to do so.

Gerard: Anyway, please review and continue your support for this story.


	8. Chapter 8- Cockcrow Call

Hi there! It's me again. I was thinking about something and I'm planning on sharing it with you to get your opinion. I had started typing this other story in my laptop since I can't get it out of my head. It's still about our favorite couple: Usui and Misaki! There would also be another pairing. So, what would you prefer? Should I post the story after Girl Meets Boy is completed or should I post it right away and update alternatively? Your opinion would really help. I'm kind of confused. Well, if this was some kind of movie, here's a trailer but since this is a story, I'll call it a summary. Sorry for inserting this one on Girl Meets Boy but I would like to start promoting the other story hahaha. Well, here goes:

She loves him. He loved someone else. Their hearts are wandering in this so-called twist of life. They each longed for something they know they can never have. They're battered and confused amidst the growing passion in their soul. They felt the same yet neither one had the courage to man up and offer help to the other. She admired him and seeing him happy was enough so she never dared to go any step higher in their friendship. He was sure he's in love and he isn't willing to open up his heart to anyone else. If only one was brave enough to take risks then all would be solved but it isn't easy as it seems especially when you're riding the Rollercoaster of Hearts.

Yeah, I suck at summaries. Well, proceed to Girl Meets Boy. Here's chapter eight. To let you know, I'm planning on making ending this on the 15th chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Misaki turned around once more and made her stance. She's been like this ever since the moment she stepped foot outside the building where she works from. Right now, she's currently walking her way home from the station. Yes, she was walking but it was because of some reasons. First, it would save her money than getting herself a cab. Second, it's good exercise to burn those unwanted calories she probably acquired after eating all those chocolates the alien gave her. She didn't want them to go to waste and she got hungry. Well, she didn't necessarily eat everything. She gave some to Erika but still, she finds all of the chocolates she consumed unhealthy and therefore should be burnt out from her system. And third reason, she desperately wants to find out who's been following her around. She swears she's going to beat the crap out of him.

"I know you're out there! Why don't you just show yourself and take me head on?! I'm not afraid of you! C'mon!" the girl shouted at the top of her lungs uncaring whether someone might hear her and think she's crazy since she's talking to…well, no one in particular. But she's damn as hell sure there's someone trailing her. And that someone's hiding near. She can feel it. She can feel the gaze directed towards her yet she doesn't know from where exactly.

Misaki scanned the area and finally noticed how insane she looked but the hell! She doesn't care. Not one bit. What she cares right now is killing a certain stalker that's irritating the shit out of her. She let out a murderous aura and averted her gaze to the left side. All that is there is a lamppost that's flickering on and off.

_Hmmm…not suspicious at all._

She then turned to her right when she heard something move near the post.

_Meow~_

"Aaah!" she shrieked in terror, clutching her shirt where her heart is beating furiously. She let out a sigh of relief when the creature revealed itself.

_Oh, just a cat._

Going back to where she was before, she examined the area. It was pretty dark since as she said, the lampposts were pretty useless and needed repair. Some are blinking on and off while some are completely off. She only counted two lampposts that were functional and those were located until the end of this street. She better walk faster.

_Ksshhh…_

Misaki automatically turned a hundred and eighty degrees to face the place where she thought she heard something. It was by the bushes.

"W-who is t-there? Show yourself!"

Now, she's really starting to think she's crazy because so far, no one has showed up yet she was shouting nonstop. Hell, it could be the cat behind the bushes.

_Maybe all of these are just my imagination. I should remind myself to refrain from watching too much crime shows on tv._

Deciding she should just give up, she adjusted the small bag on her shoulder and now walked normally. Well, everything was normal when she heard something shuffle by the bushes again.

_Wait, what if the person she thinks that was stalking her turns out to be a ghost all along?_

She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and shook her head to clear her mind.

_What is she thinking? No. No. No. No. No. Ghosts don't exist. Get a grip, Misaki._

She tried to calm herself but failed miserably as she felt her knees shaking and her eyes getting watery.

_I have to get home, fast._

_Kssshhh…_

There it was again. Something's by the bush. To check or not to check? It's the question that's continuously running in her mind as of the moment as she stopped dead on her tracks while shaking in fear.

_Wait, Misaki. Analyze things. First option: to check._

_Advantage: You'll finally get to know who or what has been following you._

The word 'what' sent shivers down her spine but she brushed it away immediately.

_I have to be brave…Okay, Disadvantage: It could be a ghost. _

_Then as for the second option: not to check._

_Advantage: She'll get home in one piece without any bruises if the thing is a person and would need her to fight or without a trauma if the thing happens to be her worst fear-ghosts._

_Disadvantage: She would lose her chance to catch the culprit._

She hesitated for a moment then thought, '_Oh, what the hell!'_

Sometimes she just hated herself for always not backing out on everything.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Gathering every piece of courage still left in her, she approached the bush where she thought she heard something. She took slow, careful and cautious step towards it making sure the thing wouldn't notice. When she was already inches away from the bush, she swallowed the saliva that was stuck in her throat ever since she started walking towards the plant. With much wariness, she bent over and brushed some of the leaves aside.

_Huh? There's no one here._

She let out a deep breath and turned around to head home.

"Boo!"

"Kyaaa!" Misaki shouted, stumbling back and falling to the bush due to ultimate shock. She stared wide eyes as she clutched the part near her heart hoping to calm it down while letting her mind take in what's happening. There's a figure towering before her.

_A girl?_

The girl leaned closer and that was when Misaki realized she wasn't a girl. She's more of a woman with her right curves, huge chest, wavy blonde locks and face applied with make-up though she does have a petite figure. She's guessing she was about her age or younger.

"What-Who are you?" Misaki asked with puzzlement.

"Your substitute stalker. Actually, there's three of us here," the woman replied and helped Misaki up.

"Thanks."

"I'm Maria Miyazono and my companions here are Kanou and Yukimura," she introduced while pointing out to two boys standing behind her.

"Oh."

"…"

Silence engulfed them as Misaki thought of the proper words to say.

"So," she started trying to brush the awkwardness away. "Where you the guys that has been following me?"

"Yep!" Maria happily exclaimed with matching smiles.

"Maria! How could you casually blurt out our mission like that?!" the guys complained.

_Mission?_

Maria looked at them and gave another smile.

"M-May I exactly know why you're doing so-following me, I mean?" I interrupted.

"Because we were told to," Maria answered.

"And who told you so?"

"T-," She was cut off when the Kanou guy clamped a hand over her mouth saying, "That's enough, Maria-san."

"Uhm, A-Ayuzawa-san, p-please d-don't mind w-what Maria-san said. Uhmm…w-we'll be off n-now. Bye!" that Yukimura said stuttering.

They turned away and started walking away, pushing Maria in front. Misaki being Misaki wouldn't let them get away that easily without getting the answers she needed. With a dangerous aura emergind around her, she walked in super speed and caught up with the boys holding their collars for a stop.

"Now, wait just a minute. I'm not done with you guys just yet," she spat out evilly with a devilish grin causing the two guys to look back at her with fear thinking, '_We're dead'_ while Maria just gave out the casual smile.

Kanou adjusted his tie as Yukimura shut his eyes. Together, they braced themselves for what's about to come. Sure, they had been warned by HIM about her wild nature but never did they expect to get a taste of it.

"Now…"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It was Mr. Usui Takumi that sent us here. He ordered us to keep a close eye on you in case you'd get yourself in trouble. He also told us that we should update him with everything that you have been doing while he's away. We were only given orders to follow. We swear we're innocent. Please spare us," the two said in a fast pace while kneeling on the ground, hands clasped together, begging for their lives.

"And here I thought we weren't supposed to tell her yet you guys are the ones spilling everything out," Maria stated and let out a laugh.

"Usui, huh?" Misaki muttered, the deadly aura becoming even more deadly. "That idiot…" she continued with her head bowed and fists clenched. She looked as if she was ready to kill someone. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS TRYING TO TAKE CARE ME AS IF I CAN'T SEEM TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF?!"

The buys gulped and immediately cowered in fear at some corner leaving Misaki uttering something about killing and alien in L.A. and Maria who's sweat-dropped at Misaki's weird reaction.

"Now, now, he was just concerned about you, Misaki," Maria assured.

"Concerned his face. He just thinks all of these are fun. Watching me suffer, he must be laughing to himself right now." Finally, Misaki returned to normal and the evil aura was gone.

Maria smiled for the hundredth time and went over to the boys and dragged them by the collars before saying, "Well, we better get going now. It was nice meeting you, Misaki-san. I knew Takumi got himself a cute girl." She gave her a wink before disappearing in the shadows.

Misaki couldn't help but blush at the last statement.

_I also better go home. It's getting late._

She checked her clock and saw the short hand already pointing to nine.

_Damn Usui. He sure has a lot of ways to waste my time._

. . . . .

MISAKI AYUZAWA

"I'm home!" I informed as I took off my shoes and went to the living room.

"Welcome back, Misaki. How was work?" Mom asked looking up from watching television.

"Same as usual," I replied and sat beside her. She gave me a weak smile and handed me a plate full of apples cut into the form of a rabbit. I happily grabbed one.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"I was just thinking about how much my daughter has grown up."

"C'mon, Mom. I'm still the same. Nothing's changed."

"Of course something has changed. You're not the same Misaki now. My motherly instincts said so."

"And how can you tell?"

"You look in love."

_Eh?_

"W-what k-kind of n-nonsense are you t-talking about, Mom? Besides that's the third time I heard about instincts. Like really? Since when did people start relying on them? First is Suzuna and her sisterly instincts. Then Us-"

Misaki realizing that she just accidentally almost told her mom about Usui immediately covered her mouth with both her hands.

_Uh-oh._

"What was that dear?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just stop it with the teasing. You know I despise the male population to even consider having a boyfriend or a crush."

Mom giggled and patted my head before answering, "You can't deny. Mother knows best."

"T-there could be something wrong with your instincts. Yeah. Last time I checked, I've never been interested in a guy before. Not once and never will."

"I want to meet him, Misaki."

"Mom! You have no one to meet!"

Mom once again giggled. "If you say so. Now, your dinner is in the microwave. Just heat it up."

"Yeah, yeah," I said then proceeded to the kitchen and I knew I heard Mom laugh and she wasn't even watching comedy.

. . . . .

_Am I that obvious?_

Misaki placed her bag on the dining table and proceeded to the microwave.

_Wait, no. What the hell am I saying? Obvious? There's nothing to be obvious about. I like no one. Not even that perverted alien._

The girl out breathed and carried on with heating her dinner.

_**Misaki love Usui…**_

_Huh?No! No! No! Never._

_**Misaki love Usui…**_

_Stop messing with my head. I do not love nor like that bastard._

_**Misaki love Usui…**_

_I said stop!_

Misaki groaned covering her ears in annoyance and dropped her head on the table.

_**Misaki love Usui…**_

_**Misaki love Usui…**_

_**Misaki love Usui…**_

_The hell! Where is that coming from?_

She looked up and realized her phone's vibrating.

_My phone?_

Immediately, she reached out for her bag and fetched out her device only to see the person calling.

_Usui?_

Without further actions, she answered.

"What?"

"_**What took you so long to answer? Were you enjoying your new ringtone?"**_

"That irritating sound was my ringtone?"

"_**Oh, don't call it irritating Misa-chan. I recorded it just for you."**_

"It's annoying. Since when did you even have the time to change it? You're in L.A."

"_**I had Maria do it for me."**_

"What? How?"

"_**Oh, so you already met her."**_

'Yeah. A while ago."

"_**She did it secretly inside your office."**_

"Now tell me, how is that possible? No one came inside my office today."

"_**That's our secret."**_

"Why you-"

"_**Calm down, Misa-chan. I'm sure you liked it."**_

"I hate it."

A laugh came from the other line causing Misaki's brows to meet.

"_**So, how was your day?"**_

"The usual. Yours?"

"_**Like hell."**_

"And may I ask why?"

"_**I didn't get to see my Misa-chan today."**_

Instantly, a blush came rushing to the girl's face.

"N-nonsense."

Again with his laugh.

"_**Well, I guess I better go now. I still need to prepare for a business dinner with one of our associates."**_

"Oh."

"_**Don't be sad. I'll call you first thing in the morning. I'll even wake you up at seven."**_

Misaki pondered for a moment before her reply, "Won't that be around three in the morning there?"

"_**Yeah. So?"**_

"You should be sleeping that time and not calling someone just to say 'Good morning'. You don't have to bother yourself just for that."

"_**If it's for Misa-chan then everything's worth it even if it means staying up all night."**_

"You just can't be help, can you?"

"_**Nope. Well, I'll be saying goodbye now. Good night, Misa-chan. Sleep tight and dream of me."**_

"What-"

Before she could even react, the line went dead.

_That was smart of him to do that. I should've broken his eardrums if I had the chance to._

. . . . .

"_**Good morning, Misa-chan!" **_came a singsong greeting from an alien in space.

"Hmmm…rning.."

"_**Oh, did I wake you up?"**_

"What do you think, idiot?"

"_**Did you dream of me?"**_

"You're a nightmare. Not a dream."

"_**Aww, you dreamt of me. That's sweet."**_

"Yeah. In my dream, you died."

"_**So that's why it turned into a nightmare."**_

"Oh shut up."

"_**I guess I'll dream of you too."**_

"Suit yourself."

"_**Misa-chan's not in the mood to argue?"**_

"I'm still sleepy."

"_**You'll be late for work if you go back to sleep."**_

"I know. You don't have to tell me that."

"_**You better get ready now."**_

"Yeah."

"_**Bye. I miss you already, Misaki."**_

"Hmmm…"

A chuckle can be heard from the other line. _**"Guess, you still are sleepy."**_ And the call ended.

* * *

Me: So that ends our chapter. I deeply apologize if it was kind of boring but I'll make sure to make the next one better.

Usui: I liked it.

Me: You do?

Usui: Yeah especially the Misaki's ringtone part.

Me: Why, thank you, Usui. Would you mind doing the honor?

Usui: No, not at all. *looks at reader* Please don't forget to review and continue your support for this story.

Me: Thanks. Now because that was well said, I have something for you.

Usui: What?

Me: Ta-da *pulls out Misaki tied by a rope*

Usui: Wow. What a great gift.

Me: I know right.

Misaki: Mmmm…mmm…mmmm…

Me: Eh? What was that? *removes duct tape from her mouth*

Misaki: Don't give me away to this alien.

Me: Sorry, you're my gift to him.

Misaki: Whatever. *looks at reader* Do not read her one-shot and do not support her upcoming story. Also, do not vote on the poll located in her profile.

Me: What?! NO! Don't listen to her. Please read my one-shot! Please. And vote on the poll I have in my profile. It's for the upcoming story. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9- Concealed Compassion

**So here I am updating once again since I have been threatened for the first time by zairaswift. I'm not mad though. It was more of a challenge. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews guys. You made me happy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"For the last time, will you guys cut it out?!" Misaki, who was currently walking her way to walk yelled at the three walking also near her-too near.

"We're just making sure you're safe, Ayuzawa-san," the harmless Yukimura reasoned out.

"Well, I am capable of defending myself and FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, IT IS BROAD DAYLIGHT! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD ATTACK ME?!"

Fearing the demon possessing Misaki, Yukimura hid behind Kanou's back, trembling.

"Don't scare the little boy, Misaki-san. He's just following Takumi's orders."

Misaki, calming down, puffed. "Takumi's orders eh? Well tell him the fuck with those."

"I didn't know Misaki-san curses. Hahaha."

"I only curse because of that alien freak."

"Aww, aren't you two sweet?" Maria remarked going all mushy-mushy with herself.

"Uhh, what's so sweet about that, Miyazono-san?" Kanou asked somehow not getting Maria's point.

"Simple. That is because she hates him."

"And may I ask what makes it sweet between Usui and I?" Misaki joined in.

"Well, I believe that the more you hate, the more you love."

"Well, the hell with that. I don't hate him."

"You don't?!" The trio asked in perfect unison.

"Nope."

"I-I sh-should tell boss right away," exclaimed Yukimura fishing his phone out from his pocket as the remaining too stood with their mouths hanging open.

_No, she doesn't hate him. She despised him. Same meaning but hey, it's two different words. Of course she won't tell them about that. She got this all planned out._

"Actually guys, I'm planning on calling him right now to somehow confess 'it' to him."

"Really?!" Maria being all excited exclaimed with we eyes twinkling.

"Uhmm, yeah but I would need some privacy for that. You know, it's serious business."

"Oh! Of course! Of course! Kanou, Yukimura, let's go. We need to give Misaki her time."

When they were finally out of sight, Misaki let out a sigh of relief and leaned on a wall.

_Well that was easy._

She then got her phone from her bag and dialed 'his' number. Of course she's going to call him. She wouldn't want to lie. To her surprise, he immediately answered on the first ring.

_That was fast._

"_**Misa-chan?"**_

"Usui, I despise you."

"_**Wha-"**_

She hurriedly ended the call after stating her reason for calling. Now, she won't feel guilty about what she's said to them although she never told them about the 'hate' and 'despise' thing.

_Oh, well. They immediately jumped to conclusions. Not my fault._

. . . . .

"Good morning, Misaki." Misaki's secretary greeted her upon passing her desk.

"Good morning to you too, Erika."

"Well, someone seems to be on a good mood. Did something good happen last night?"

"Uhh-"

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me!" Erika stood up from her seat and grabbed both Misaki's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "Did you guys use protection?"

"Huh?" Misaki was completely ignorant about what her friend's trying to say.

"SO, how was it? Did it feel good? Was he easy on you? Did it last long?"

"Erika, what-"

"Was he good in bed?"

"In bed?! The hell are you talking about?!"

_Now, I get it. How can she think I had done 'that' last night?_

"Didn't you two do it?"

"No. He's in L.A."

_Wait, what? What did she just say? Erika never mentioned who, right? Why did she assume she was talking about the alien? *gulp* Something's wrong with you, Misaki. Fix yourself._

Upon realizing her mistake, she made things clear. "You do mean the blonde guy, right?"

"Of course! He's the only boy Misaki opened up to!"

_He is?_

"W-well, he's not here in Japan as of now so stop it with your disgusting thoughts Erika."

"Aww, c'mon, you two will eventually get to that part in your relationship anyway."

"I'm more on focusing on the present rather than the future, mind you."

Her secretary giggled and hit her lightly on the shoulders.

"Hmmm, if you say so. Anyway, why did he even leave you alone?"

"He had some business to take care of in L.A."

"Ohhh. So he's a businessman."

"Yeah. Actually he's the CEO of-"

_Uh-oh, my tongue slipped._

Misaki clamped her hands over her mouth with shock evident on her face.

"CEO of?" Erika ushered her to continue.

"CEO of…of some company. Yeah, I never got to ask what's the name of the company he's working for."

"Oh yeah, I remembered you just got to together a week ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm, you better ask then. What if he's the CEO of Walker Inc., that would cause a rampage by Aoi."

"Uhhh-yeah."

_You'd be surprised to know that he really is what you think he could be._

"I better go to work now, Erika."

She nodded saying a simple 'sure' before going back to her place of work. "Just call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, I'll remember that."

. . . . .

"Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong."

"Alright, I'm coming already. Shut up, Sakura." Misaki roared as she went down the stairs at the same time putting on her trench coat. It was cold since winter was fast approaching so she decided to wear something warm and comfortable. This time, she made sure Suzuna wouldn't force her to wear anything too girlish ever again. She settled on a gray shirt with a parrot design, fitted blue jeans, brown flats and a chestnut-colored trench coat.

"Really, Sakura. You could've just used the doorbell instead of using your voice."

"It wasn't a problem, Misaki. It was fun," the girl in pigtails replied with a smile. She was as always, girly. Her outfit was a pink floral dress with a ribbon as belt. It reaches just an inch above her knees. She topped it off with pink wedges. Along with her was Shizuko wearing a simple shirt, pants and sneakers with a dark blue jacket. Seeing them together will surely make everyone wonder how they managed to get along. They were the total opposite of each other. One was cheerful, the other was always emotionless. One was girly, the other preferred boyish styles. And the list goes on of how they are totally parallel.

"I guess you just can't be helped. I'm glad you were able to tag along Shizuko. I couldn't bear being with Sakura alone."

"She forced me to come."

The cute girl pouted. "I did not!"

"I was just kidding. Besides, this is our best friends' day."

"Yep. It's been a while since we had that. So, after we're done visiting the café, we're going to the mall!"

Misaki and Shizuko decided not to complain anymore for they know Sakura will always have her way no matter what.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura said before dragging the other two along.

"Suzuna, I'll be going now!" Misaki yelled as she was being pulled.

"Sure. Take care, one-chan. Say hi to your boyfriend for me," her sister replied leaning by the door with a small smile on her lips.

"Eh?"

"C'mon Misaki, hurry up." Sakura complained pulling Misaki harder.

"Wait-Kyaaa!"

So, she never had the chance to ask Suzuna by what she meant. Sakura was to be blamed. Besides, Suzuna doesn't know a thing about Usui. Or does she?

_Oh no. That's far from happening._

. . . . .

"Mmmm…this tastes so good!" Sakura stated while chewing the dessert in pure bliss.

"The food here sure is great," Shizuko added before taking a sip in her pineapple juice.

Misaki nodded. "I'm glad you liked it here."

They continued eating in silence and had small talks mostly about Sakura's fandom.

"Which remind me of something, Yumemishi's having a mall tour tomorrow. And I would like it if both of you would accompany me since there will also be a fan signing event right after their performance."

"-I'm picking up my brother at the airport."

"-I'm moving in an apartment tomorrow."

Misaki and Shizuko swiftly reasoned out in order to avoid wasting their time for a band all over again.

Sakura frowned upon hearing that her best friends are busy tomorrow. "Aww, that's too bad. So, Shizuko, I didn't know your brother was coming home tomorrow."

"Uhmm yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you guys about it."

"Okay…And Misaki, you're moving out of your mom's house?"

"Yes. I was thinking about it for a while now and just took action just this week when I finally got Mom's consent."

"Sorry we can't help you out tomorrow, Misaki," Shizuko stated.

"Oh no. It's fine. I can handle."

"But we'll be sure to visit on Monday. Let's have a girls' night out in celebration for Misaki's new apartment!"

_Monday? Was Usui's plan for Monday final?_

"Actually I uhh-"

"Kyaa! He's so handsome!"

"He's my prince!"

"Please give us your number!"

"Are you taken?"

"Go on a date with us!"

"Eh?" the three said at the same time while looking at the direction by the entrance where girls are crowding.

"What's happening?" asked Shizuko to the two.

"I have no idea. It seems like they're after a boy, I guess," was Misaki's reply. She herself isn't sure about it though but judging from what she can hear, she knows that it could be a boy the other girls are going crazy about.

"Should we check it out?" Sakura suggested.

"Nah, that's too bothersome," Shizuko expressed.

"I agree. Let's just continue eating."

"What if it's a famous actor or a hot model? I want to have his signature."

"You can have that signature as soon as the girls surrounding him lessens, Sakura," Shizuko said in an irritated tone.

"Fine. So, how was work this week for the both of you?"

Misaki didn't bother answering Sakura's question since she got dazed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair from the crowd.

_Usui?...Nah, probably someone with the same hair color. I'm sure he's at home, resting._

"Misaki? Hello? Earth to Misaki."

Misaki snapped out from her thoughts once she heard Sakura calling out to her, waving a hand over her face.

"Huh? What?"

"I said we should finish eating so we could go shopping already."

"Uhh, of course."

Shizuko eyed her friend with confusion thinking causing her to fidget on her seat.

"Is there something wrong Misaki?" she voiced out hoping she'll tell.

"Noth-" *choke choke*

"Oh my gosh, Misaki!" Misaki's friends immediately rushed over to her side when she started choking on the piece of cake stuck in her throat. Shizuko patted her back while Sakura handed her a glass of water.

"What happened?" Sakura asked with concern to Misaki who didn't have the will to answer since her eyes were currently popping out of their sockets. The two then followed the direction where their friend was staring and saw a blonde-haired guy sitting coolly on the table in front of theirs sipping a glass of shake with an arm leaning at the back of his seat. He had a smirk on his face.

"Who is that?" Shizuko whispered while elbowing Sakura who as the same as her was wondering what the hell is going on.

"I have no idea. Misaki, do you know that guy?" Sakura tugged on Misaki's sleeve trying to catch her attention back to them.

"Huh?! What?! N-no. I-I don't know him."

"Are you sure? Then why are you staring wide-eyed at him?"

"N-nothing,"

She turned my seat to another direction and sipped on the glass of juice in her hand avoiding further questions directed at her.

"If you say so."

"…"

"Hey, ladies."

Misaki suddenly stiffened upon hearing 'that' voice.

_It's him._

"Oh hi. Are you an actor?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up, Sakura."

Misaki kept quiet, still not bothering to turn around to face him while her friends were busy studying the guy in front of them.

"Do you girls mind if I sit with the three of you?"

"I don't mind. How about you Shizuko? Misaki?"

_Don't agree Shizuko._

"I don't really care."

"Okay then. Don't mind if I do," he said in a teasing voice as he grabbed the only seat which was BESIDE Misaki.

Misaki, feeling him near, distanced her seat and looked the other way. She's sure he has that smirk of victory on his face as of the moment.

_What the hell is he even doing here?_

"So, why are girls going crazy about you anyway?" Sakura started.

"I don't know. I was just here to check on my girlfriend."

His answer made Misaki froze in her position.

_Please don't tell them. I'll kill you if you do._

"Uh-huh. So she's not here yet?"

'_Sakura, stop talking to him. Shizuko, make him leave,' Misaki thought to herself hoping her message would reach her friends' minds._

"No. Actually, she's here already."

_I'm dead._

"Then why are you here?"

Usui inched his seat closer to Misaki's and forced her to turn to look at her friends before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend, Ayuzawa Misaki." A grin came out his lips as he saw Misaki's friends' mouth hand open from what they heard.

Shizuko was the first to snap out of the shock, "You're serious? Misaki, is this true?"

"I-"

"You don't have to deny," Usui whispered in her ear allowing a blush to creep up her face.

"Well?"

"Kind of like that."

Usui, contented with Misaki's answer, pulled her closer before planting a kiss on the top of her head causing her to blush all the more.

"I can't believe you never told us Misaki!" Sakura whined.

"S-sorry, I-"

"Sakura, you know Misaki didn't have the time to tell us since we haven't met for a whole week and we were all busy with work."

"Exactly."

"So, since when did you two start going out?" Sakura asked leaning over the table. Misaki simply looked at Usui as if telling him to answer the question. And so, he did.

"A week ago."

"Okay. Congratulations, Misaki! I didn't know you were capable of liking guys." Sakura cheered with delight for her friend. She never imagined her to find a guy who could melt Misaki's frozen heart.

"I didn't even know you had a guy friend before," Shizuko commented.

"We met at this very same café about two months ago and well, I somehow managed to get to know her better with my stalking skills."

_What a good liar you are, Usui._

"Oh, you must have gone through a lot knowing Misaki's hatred for men."

"It was difficult alright."

_Can't they even tell he's lying?!_

"I see you girls are bonding together."

"Yeah, it's our best friends' day," Shizuko informed.

"Does that mean I can't borrow Misaki then?"

"Well if you insist on-"

"Sakura, today is our day. Usui and I can go on a date some other time," Misaki finally spoke. "You wouldn't mind that, right?" she asked Usui.

"But he went all the way here just to get you."

"Usui, aren't you busy with work?" Misaki asked faking a smile.

"No."

"Didn't your brother tell you about some meeting for today?"

"I don't remember hearing that from him."

"How silly of you! How could you forget about it? He said that when I was at your office the other day. You should really attend. Wouldn't want your brother to go looking for you now, right? " Misaki acted in front of her friends.

"Oh, so he's a businessman I presume?" Shizuko butted in.

"Yeah. And he is very busy."

"I am not."

"Shut up, Usui. Don't be stubborn. It's work we're talking about. Now, hurry along and attend that meeting."

"Fine. If it's what Misa-chan wants," Usui stated and stood up fixing his clothes. "I guess I'll be seeing you girls then."

"Kyaa! She calls her Misa-chan!" Sakura squealed.

"It was nice meeting you…"

"Usui Takumi."

"Mr. Usui Takumi."

"I'll be saying goodbye now. Bye, girls," he waved at the two before ushering Misaki to stand up. "As for you, I would like to have my goodbye kiss."

"What?!"

"Aww c'mon Misaki, he just want a simple kiss," Sakura complained at her friend.

"It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do anyway. We know you're new at this relationship stuff but you should comply with its rules," added Shizuko feeling all professional. She haven't even gotten herself a boyfriend.

"Fine."

Misaki stood on her tiptoes because of Usui's height and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

"There. Happy?"

"No."

"What-"

She was caught off guard when Usui quickly pulled her and gave a light peck on her lips. "Now I'm happy." Then he walked away leaving Misaki dumbfounded.

"That was so sweet!" Sakura immediately screeched while Shizuko gave a smile over to Misaki's blushing form.

. . . . .

MISAKI AYUZAWA

_That alien is so going to get it once I ever see him again!_

I stomped my way home while still not getting over the fact that he kissed me in public. What's worse is that it happened in front of my friends and his fan girls. After that, I even did my best not to feel the awkwardness of her fan girls' stares. It's a good thing Sakura and Shizuko protected me a little. I also heard some rude whispers saying I wasn't even pretty, maybe I casted a spell on him, we were not suitable for each other and things like that although there were some girls who were also considerate enough to understand.

_Hell it is so not my fault that the alien chose me as his teasing subject!_

Because of what he did, I haven't got the chance to enjoy the rest of the day with Sakura and Shizuko. I was so busy thinking about the kiss.

_Why was I even so bothered about it?_

Oh yeah, he humiliated me in front of everyone!

"So, how was your day, Onee-chan?" Suzuna asked as I entered the house.

"Worst day ever."

"Why? Did you have a fight with him?"

"Him? Who is 'him'?"

"Your boyfriend."

"I don't have one!"

"Mom said you do."

_Oh, so it was Mom who told her. How could she even jump to conclusions? I never admitted._

"No, I don't. She was just assuming things."

"She said she felt it through her motherly instincts."

"Well, her instincts got wrong."

"Motherly instincts never went wrong."

"Whatever, Suzuna."

"When Onee-chan says whatever, it's the same as saying 'Fine, you win', right?"

"I'm going to my room."

Well, it's better to avoid the topic since I know Suzuna will somehow deceive me to tell the truth. I am not risking myself to that so I headed upstairs and directly went inside my room.

_I better start packing up._

"I will surely miss this place…" I mumbled to myself as I started placing my things in a box starting from everything on my desk.

"You can visit anytime, Onee-chan."

"Ahh! Suzuna, you scared me!"

"Sorry. Mind if I help you?" Suzuna walked over and kneeled beside me.

"You have nothing else to do?"

"Nope," she replied and started with packing the things at the top of my dresser. She placed them on a separate box.

"I'll surely miss both of you."

"I told you that you can visit anytime."

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind," I turned to face Suzuna and saw her looking at me with an unexplainable look. I flashed her genuine smile which she quickly returned with a weak smile. She's the same as ever-always hiding her true emotions behind that blank façade.

"You're staring at me, Onee-chan."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I just realized how you're still the same over the past years."

"That's because change is what I hate the most."

"You don't have much of a choice though. Change is the only thing constant in this world."

"You have a point. Even Onee-chan changed so much."

"Eh? In what way have I changed?"

"You're in love."

"What?!"

"Mom said so."

"Oh, you both are hopeless."

"You're the hopeless one, Onee-chan. You just won't admit your feelings," Suzuna told me and stuck her tongue out.

"Why you-come here! I'm going to tickle you to death!" I screamed at Suzuna who made a mad dash outside.

_I don't mind being hopeless. Besides, what feelings should I have to admit?_

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I know. It has a crappy ending. Sorry I just don't know how to end this chapter. Sorry if it has little UsuiMisaki moments in it. I promise that you'll get more of them in the next chapter.**

**Misaki: No! Author-san, don't promise that! I don't want to get stuck with that alien!**

**Me: Sorry Misaki but it's what the readers want. What the readers want, what the readers get.**

**Usui: You heard her. Oh, I'll be sure to enjoy spending time with my Misa-chan in the next chapter. Hurry up with the update, Author-san.**

**Me: It's good to hear you're looking forward for my update but I can't promise to update immediately since I'll be working on my other story which is still about both of you.**

**Usui: Sounds interesting.**

**Me: It sure is now, you guys say your lines that we practiced earlier.**

**Usui and Misaki: Hai!**

**Usui: Please don't forget to press the review button below and share your thoughts about this story.**

**Misaki: Also, please take the time to vote on the poll located on Author-san's profile. It's about Usui's fiancé for the next story.**

**Usui: Misa-chan's sad because it won't be her.**

**Misaki: SHUT UP! *hits Usui with a book***

**Me: Now, since they're already getting violent, goodbye dear readers!**


	10. Chapter 10- Caress

**I deeply apologize for some typographical or grammatical errors in my story. I never proofread. But I'm glad many liked this story. A special thanks to those who reviewed especially Tsuray, , and who always give their opinions. This chapter is dedicated to you, . I tried my best to put in mushy stuffs as what you requested.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maid-sama I would have changed Misaki's name into my own so I'll be Usui's partner. Unfortunately, the manga/anime is owned by the mighty Hiro Fujiwara so I have to bear with it. Now, you know only the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Calmness surrounded the place as Takumi sat still on his office. The only noise that can be heard came from the pen situated on his right hand as he continued snapping it.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

His mind was too preoccupied to do anything else. Right after his 'small talk' with his Grandfather the night before, he became numb. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. Worst of all he was worried about 'her'. True that she's not his real girlfriend but somehow, over the past days that he's been with her, she made him feel something he long forgotten after his mother's passing away. This spark in his silly heart ignited once again. Call him mushy but he can't help it. It's what he felt.

Takumi quietly detached from his absent-minded state when his phone began ringing. Not in the mood, he rolled his chair slowly and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Sir Takumi, Satsuki-san is here to see you."

"Alright, let her in."

"Yes, sir."

He dropped the receiver back to place as soon as the door opened revealing his ever loyal associate.

"What brings you here, Satsuki-san?"

The lady gave her usual eye smile and walked towards the vacant chair by his desk. He in some way is comfortable being with Satsuki-san. She was able to stand up as the role of being her second mother to him. Seeing her visit lightened up his mood _a little. _Of course it's just a little since God knows only one person could manage to lighten up his mood to the extent that he could die due to pure bliss. Okay, that may be exaggerating it but you get his point already.

"It's not that important. Just a profile of our new boarder."

"Oh, we have a new one?"

"Yeah, actually she's moving in today. I'll be accompanying her at nine o'clock so I won't be long here."

"Her?"

"Yeah. She's a girl. Your new neighbor's a girl. By the way, what's the matter? You look down."

Takumi noticed he was frowning so he immediately gave Satsuki a slight smile to reassure her everything's fine which in truth is it's the exact opposite.

"You can't fool me, Takumi. Now spit it out."

"It's already quarter to nine, Satsuki-san."

He had to change the topic in order to avoid her. He knows that if this talk continues, he might just tell her everything. He doesn't want her to know about his 'infatuation' with a certain girl. Not just yet.

"You are one lucky boy. We'll continue this some other time."

"Yeah, yeah. Now don't let our boarder wait. She might change her mind."

"Aye aye!"

Takumi shook his head at Satsuki's actions. Sometimes he would even wonder whether she's really older than him because both their maturity doesn't fit their ages. He's more mature than her. Leaving the thought aside, he grabbed the paper Satsuki left. He might as well get to know his neighbor better. He scanned through every boring word written when excitement rushed to his senses upon encountering the name printed.

_**Ayuzawa Misaki.**_

_Now, this is interesting._

Suddenly, all of the uneasiness he felt a while ago vanished in a snap. A smug smirk showed on his face as his mind went thinking of what's possible to happen in the future at Misaki's silly mistake for choosing Walker Inc.

_This is going to be good. Bwahahaha!_

Okay, he never imagined himself laughing evilly but he just can't avoid his anticipation and he can't wait to see the look on her face once she finds out they'll be living across on the same building. Just then, an idea just hatched in his brain.

"Hello, Satsuki-san…"

. . . . .

"Ooof! Mom you're killing me!" I complained as I was attacked by Mom for a bone-crushing hug. I got to admit that even when Mom's sickly she still had that power to suffocate me with her embrace.

"I can't help it. I'll miss my Misaki so much." She whined as she tightened her arms around me causing me to flinch in pain. Upon finally realizing that I was getting uncomfortable, Mom released me and held me by the shoulders. "You're growing up."

"No. I don't grow up anymore. I'm already past twenty-one."

"No, I mean you're maturing."

"I'm already mature enough to mature even more."

"Still denying eh?"

"I know where this is going and for the last time, I am not in love."

"Misaki's so cute when she denies," Mom commeneted, pinching my cheeks. If I only knew leaving would be this painful as in physically painful, I would've never thought about it.

"Ey em net deneying," I complained as I tried removing Mom's hands away from my face.

"Oh yes you are. I want to meet him soon."

I rubbed my cheeks before uttering my reply, "Whatever, Mom."

"Nee-chan."

Suzuna came holding the last box containing my things.

"Thanks, Suzuna," I greeted as I received the box and placed it beside the others.

"Hey, Suzuna, we're meeting your sister's boyfriend soon!"

"Really?!"

"Mom! Suzuna! Stop that!"

Mom came laughing at my reaction and not long Suzuna followed. I can't refrain myself from feeling delight just by seeing my family happy. Before I knew it, I also started laughing.

. . . . .

"Misaki!"

"Satsuki-san, hi."

I strode towards Satsuki who was waving madly by the building's entrance. Behind her were a bunch of men. They'll probably help carry her stuffs.

"Good morning, Misaki."

"Yeah, good morning to you too. So I'm at the tenth floor, right?"

"Actually, you were moved to the top floor."

"What?! No. That floor's way too expensive for me. I-"

"You'll still be paying the amount we agreed on."

"What? How come?"

"Uh-uh, less complaining more on unpacking. Now, let's go."

_I wasn't really complaining. I was more of wondering how I got to the top floor._

We reached the twentieth floor which was the highest floor and what I saw where no other than two doors.

"Is there someone living in the other apartment?"

"Yep! Now, let's start discharging your boxes," Satsuki exclaimed and opened the door to my new home. What greeted me was a luxurious looking living room. The blue couch clearly looked expensive. There was a mahogany table in front of it and on the wall was a large plasma television. The floors are also carpeted but amazed me the most was the glass wall overlooking the heart of the city.

"Wow."

"It's nice, right?"

"It's great!"

"Glad you liked it. Oh, and by the way, you can paint the walls whatever color you like."

"Isn't it stated in the rules that painting is not allowed?"

"Well, you're permitted to do so. You're our special occupant," Satsuki said and gave me a wink.

"Special? Me?" I pointed my index fingers towards myself staring astounded at Satsuki who was smiling with her eyes.

"Yes, you. Now, don't you have any plans of arranging your stuffs?"

"Oh, right!"

"Do you need any help?"

"Uhh, no thanks. I can manage."

"So, I'll be leaving then."

"Sure."

Satsuki placed down the box she was holding and laid the set of keys by the table. "Here you go. This place is finally yours."

"Actually, I'm renting so I can't consider it mine," I explained to Satsuki who was walking towards the exit.

"Same thought. Bye!" She waved a hand before closing the door leaving me alone.

_Well Misaki, what are you waiting for? Time to organize your things!_

. . . . .

With my hands on my hips, I stared satisfied with my work. My room looked like a complete success. I can't even wait to go to sleep especially when the queen-sized canopy bed looked so enticing that it's like tempting me to crawl under the covers. The overall outcome of the room felt so soothing to my senses.

I finished unpacking and arranging everything in just four hours. It's already past one which made me think, I haven't had lunch yet. My stomach growled in perfect timing with my thoughts.

_Wait, I'm hungry. I'm alone in an apartment. I don't know how to cook. Uh-oh!_

"Crap I haven't thought about this! Damn, what am I going to do? Should I go home?" I muttered to myself as I headed to the living room and slumping myself towards the couch.

"I am such an idiot."

I buried my face with throw pillow and started hitting it at the same time kicking my feet. I looked like a kid whining over for a candy.

_Ding dong._

"Eh?" I stopped my childishness and sat up with a confused look.

_Ding dong._

"Alright, I'm coming."

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

"I said I'm coming!" I yelled as I stomped my way towards the door and grumpily opened it. My jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"USUI?!"

He placed a finger under my chin and forced my hanging mouth to close. "Good day to you too, Misa-chan."

I snapped from my short stupor as I took in what's happening.

_Wait, am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep while unpacking?_

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" I complained as I rubbed my arm where Usui pinched.

"Maybe you thought you were dreaming."

"Oh." Suddenly, I felt uneasy around him. There's this awkward and tickling feeling in my stomach that I can't seem to fathom.

_Is this hunger?_

"So, what brings you here?"

"Aren't you going to let me in, Misa-chan?"

"Answer my damned question first!"

"Simple. I just like to welcome my new neighbor."

"N-neighbor?"

Again, my mouth fell open.

"Keep your mouth shut or I might just kiss you."

Upon hearing his words, I put on an angered look and hit him on his shoulders.

"Pervert," I said and went back inside with him following. We settled ourselves on the couch with me sitting a safe distance from him.

"I don't bite, you know. Now, come here. Don't be shy, Misa-chan. I am your boyfriend after all."

"S-shut up."

Even when I pretended to be mad, the blush never failed to show up on my face.

"How cute. Misa-chan's blushing," he teased as he inched closer to me.

"S-stay away. You're making me feel weird." I tried pushing him away since he's being way too near to my liking. The unusual feeling in my stomach was there again and my face was heating up madly. He being all well-built doesn't seem to budge at my efforts.

"I'm making you feel weird? In what way?" A smirk made it's way to his lips as he leaned his face even closer that I could already feel his warm breath.

"I-I don't know. Now, stop it. My stomach is turning."

"Eh? I made you feel butterflies in your tummy?"

"More like birds," I muttered under my breath as I turned my face to the side.

"So you like me that much that butterflies weren't even enough to describe the feeling."

"Who said anything about liking you?"

"Isn't that what you feel when you like someone? Butterflies in your stomach."

"W-what? That's nonsense," I waved a hand over my face and faked a smile.

_Do I like him?...Nah! This is hunger. Just hunger._

"Actually that's a proven fact."

"Well whatever. I'm just hungry that's why my stomach feels weird. I haven't had lunch yet."

"You haven't eaten?" He leaned away and sat properly in front of me.

"Well yeah. That's just what I said."

"Why didn't you eat?"

_Should I tell him?_

I had a little war with myself as I was contemplating whether I should admit my idiocy for moving out without thinking that I couldn't cook. Well, this is all Mom's fault for prohibiting me from cooking. The only thing I'm allowed to do is reheat food with the microwave and boil water.

"Misaki, why didn't you eat?"

"I-uhh.."

_Here goes nothing._

"I don't know how to cook."

I bowed down my head in embarrassment as I uttered those words. I was preparing myself for a whole lot of teasing when I heard his unexpected reply.

"You could've just said so."

"Eh?"

I tilted my head back up to face him and what met my gaze was his pair of emerald eyes filled with…concern? Am I hallucinating or is this alien worrying about me?

"Do you have food in your fridge?"

I shyly nodded. "Satsuki said there are some meat and other stuffs in there."

_Why am I feeling conscious around him all of a sudden?_

When I saw that look in his face, my heart almost raced out of my chest due to its intense beating.

"Wait there. I'll cook you something."

The only thing I did was nod. I was lost for words as of the moment. I need to clear things out. First, why am I feeling this way? Second, why was he concerned for me so suddenly? I was more of thinking that he'll tease me about my lack in cooking. And he never showed me that face before. It's like there was more behind that expression rather than concern. I can't seem to comprehend what it is though. Third, he knows how to cook?

With all due curiosity, my feet led me towards the kitchen. I leaned by the doorframe as I watched him do his thing. He seemed so professional.

"What are you cooking?" My question seemed to surprise him since I noticed him flinch a little. He turned to face me and gave me a smile-the smile that caused my heart to beat faster.

"Omirice."

"Oh."

"This will be done in a minute. Wait by the table. Let's eat together."

"Uhh, okay."

_Misaki, now is not the time to be nervous. He's just Usui, the perverted alien you hate._

I approached the dining table and pulled out a chair for myself.

_Stupid weird feelings._

I placed a hand under my chin as I stared blankly in space for a few seconds.

"Lunch is served, Misa-chan."

I snapped back to reality when I heard Usui's voice. I turned and saw him holding two plates of Omirice while walking towards me. He placed a plate in front of me and grabbed the seat opposite mine.

"Taste it. It's delicious."

I only managed to stare at him as I tried reading his thoughts. His face a while ago doesn't seem to leave my mind until I figure out what's behind it. I'm sure he's hiding something.

"Are you okay?"

I snapped from my reverie, blinked a few times and shook my head.

"I was just thinking of something-something important."

"Okay. Now, hurry up. Let's eat before the food gets cold," he said and handed me a fork.

"You also haven't eaten lunch?"

"I just got back from work."

"It's Sunday. How come you're still working?" I asked as I examined the food with my fork.

"I rarely have day offs."

"God that's tiring."

I shoved food into my mouth as I looked at him only to meet _that _face all over again. Somehow, it made me so ill at ease that I wanted to strangle him so he would tell me what's wrong. Something's definitely troubling him and I desperately want to know what.

"Yeah."

He masked it off with a fake façade.

"But as long as I get to see you, I regain all my energy back," he stated as he flashed me smile-a genuine one. How is that possible? A while ago he was disturbed by something and now he's completely…happy? Is he bipolar?

"Stop messing with me."

"It's true," he pouted.

"Fine. I'm not in the mood to argue with you," I replied. He smiled.

Right now, I have this feeling that I wanted to keep that smile on his face and that bubbly attitude for a lengthy period of time.

"So, how's the food?" he asked as I munched on his cooking delightfully.

"It's good," I answered holding my thumbs up. I saw him laugh at my actions and I can't deny that I loved the sensation of hearing him that way.

"Glad you liked it. Anyway, do you have plans for next week?"

I thought for a moment. "No."

"Then let's paint!"

"Huh?"

"Let's paint this apartment."

"I can't do that."

"Didn't Satsuki tell you I gave you permission to do whatever you like with this place?"

"Well she did-"

"That's settled then. Let's buy paint together so you can choose what color you like. It's all on me."

"I can't-"

"C'mon Misa-chan, don't be such a kill joy. Besides, this place looks dull with the white walls. A little color would give it more life, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah."

I lowered my head and concentrated on my food. There's this feeling in my stomach again and I am now sure it isn't because of hunger.

_Perhaps it's a stomachache._

"…"

We ate in silence maybe because he noticed I was not in the mood to talk with him. That is because I'm currently having a serious conversation with myself about this alien feeling I just come against with. Once we finished our food, I volunteered to wash the dishes and instructed him to wait for me by the couch yet being his stubborn self, he stayed in the kitchen and stared at me as I worked. Even if y back was facing him, I could feel his eyes piercing through me.

_What is wrong with him today?_

After I was finished with the dishes, I wiped my wet hands with a dry cloth and walked over to him.

"Something is up with you. What is it?"

I can't take it any longer. I needed to know.

"You're too cute," he said in a teasing way causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Stop acting like there's nothing wrong. I know something's bothering you and as your girlfriend, I demand to know right now!"

He smirked and I just realized my mistake. Immediately I covered my mouth with both hands as I stood frozen on the spot.

"So, Misa-chan finally admitted that she was my girlfriend."

He walked over to me with that smirk still on his face. Closer and closer he got until he was towering before me. Noticing our proximity, I took a step back and he took a step forward. We kept doing that until my back hit the counter. I swallowed hard as he leaned in and placed his hands beside my body, completely caging me.

"As my girlfriend, you want to know what my problem is."

"N-no."

"You know what, my problem is…you."

"M-me?" I stared at him in disbelief. I felt a short pang in my chest at his words.

"Yes. You."

"O-okay."

I titled my face sideward. I don't want him to see my face-my disappointed face.

"Want to know why?"

"W-why?" I whispered.

"Look at me first," he said as he used a hand to guide my face so that I was facing him again. I averted my eyes from his gaze.

"I said look at me. I won't tell you if you don't do what I say."

Hesitantly, I obeyed his words and locked my eyes with his. We stared at each other for a few seconds since he tried reading mind and as I tried my hardest not to blush but failed miserably.

"Now, as I was saying. You were my problem because…"

"Because?" I asked, anticipating his answer on whether it's acceptable or not.

"Stop being so cute."

"I-"

I was completely cut off when his lips came crashing unto mine in mere milliseconds. Right then on, my mind went blank. My eyes became bigger that my sockets can't seem to hold them much longer. When my brain finally internalized what's happening, I felt his lips moving slowly against mine. It wasn't like the kiss we had at Walker Inc. or the kiss we had yesterday. This one was a whole lot different. There were emotions involved. He was kissing me as if he wanted to tell me something. I know I am not the reason he's troubled. He made that up.

"Misa…" he muttered in between the kiss. Slowly, I felt myself wanting to respond and before I even realized it, I was kissing him back with the same fervor he was giving off. Our lips moved in sync together. I never knew I was capable of doing this until now. Without warning, he bit my lower lips as if asking for entrance. Without second thoughts, I gave in to his request. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue going in, tasting every corner of my mouth. Our tongues kept brushing gracefully against each other through the kiss. Slowly, he snaked an arm behind my back and the other supported my head before pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. And without realizing what I'm doing I wrapped my arms around his neck also pulling him closer. It's as if our nearness wasn't enough for the kiss.

Once I felt myself running out of breath, we parted both panting rapidly. He rested his forehead unto mine and smiled.

"You do know I like you, right?"

* * *

**Me: And that ends it. I'm tired. Hahaha. Sorry if it was kind of a cliffhanger but seriously, it's 3:40 AM here and I'm still typing. I don't know why but I kind of have this habit of typing chapters in the middle of the night. I'm a vampire hahahaha! Kidding aside, I feel like I have insomnia or something. I can't sleep or maybe I really am a vampire O.O**

**Misaki: You're weird, Author-san.**

**Me: I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Misaki: *laughs* Should I do it for you?**

**Me: Yes, please.**

**Misaki: Okay, dear readers, please don't forget to review and leave your comments about this chapter. Author-san worked hard on this update. Also, I would like to promote her upcoming story. Please watch out for it. *smiles***

**Me: You seem happy. Was it because of the kiss?**

**Misaki: W-What?! No! Of course not. It's just because…uhmm…oh, would you look at the time. I'm already late for work. Bye! *scurries off somewhere***

**Me: *smiles evilly* So, who knows how to cure insomnia?**

** : Tell me if you liked it. That was my definition of mushy hahaha. Sorry if it doesn't suit up to your taste **


	11. Chapter 11- Conceding

**I know almost all of the readers never read the annoying Author's note. I know because I'm like that too XD but anyway, I'll be saying something. Here goes…**

**Tsuray: Sorry if I scared you about the kiss (^_^)\/**

**Other reviewers: Thank you so much! Mwah mwah! Kisses for all of you!**

**Disclamier: We all know Maid-sama is owned by Hiro Fujiwara-san and we all know I'm not her so yeah, I own nothing from Maid-sama.**

** Please correct any of my mistakes in this chapter 'cause for a lot of times now, I do not proofread.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Misaki Ayuzawa

"Ahhhh!" I shouted at the top of my lungs for the hundredth time this evening and grabbed a few strands of my hair before tugging on it. I was going crazy. Hold on, not crazy but wild! I can't believe I just did that! Hours already passed after that short make-out session I had with Usui but I still can't get over the fact that I kissed him. Wait, that's wrong. He kissed me and I kissed him back! Ughh! What was I thinking?! Now the memories of my actions continued haunting me until now and I know it'll haunt me forever.

_Forever… forever…forever…forever…forever…forever…forever…_

"Ahhhh! Stop it! Stupid mind!"

I covered my ears and constantly shook my head in an attempt to take the lingering memory of Takumi and me kissing away. It's darn irritating now. I know we kissed and it was one of the greatest mistakes of my life but damn, my brain doesn't have to remind me of it. I already get the point for goodness sake. I get that I was being foolish and not being mindful of my actions. No need to keep repeating it. I can't even sleep. But if I know, that bastard of a pervert is now sleeping soundly like what we did was nothing. He doesn't even care about what that kiss is doing to me right now. Curse him and his perverseness. I hope he dies in his sleep. Oh, I how I hate him so much…

"That was so wrong-super duper wrong. That shouldn't have happened. Why did I even kiss him? Oh God, kill me now." Now I'm back at getting problematic about the kiss again.

I collapsed in her bed feeling hopeless as I continued getting lost on my thoughts about 'us'. There was only supposed to be one question in her mind after the kiss yet that kept question going on circles in her mind until it brought out more question that are even difficult to answer.

_God, I'm going insane._

_Why did I kiss back?_

_Why did he say he liked me?_

_Was he telling the truth or was it just one of his jokes?_

_Why did I felt suddenly weird hearing those words from him?_

_What was that feeling in my stomach? Was it really just stomachache 'cause it seemed to de down when he was gone?_

_Why has she never felt something like this before?_

_Is this some new disease?_

_Is he also thinking of the kiss right now?_

Hold on, scratch the last question. I'm sure he isn't anyway. Of course, there's still tons of question that it could take forever to enumerate them all. This overthinking is already driving me nuts. I desperately want to tell somebody but who should that somebody be? Mom? No, she'll probably tease me about it. Suzuna? No, she doesn't know about things like these. Erika? No, she's probably sleeping right now. Shizuko? No, she's having her reunion with her brother. Sakura? Maybe. Or should I just talk things out with Usui? Hell no! I already had enough with him today. Then Sakura it is. She should somehow help me. I should just tell her everything about me and Usui-what's really going on between us.

I grabbed my phone on the bedside table and dialed Sakura's number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_**Hello?"**_

"Oh thank goodness you're still awake."

"_**Uh yeah, I was watching a live show where Kuuga-kun's guesting."**_

"Oh but can you give me a minute. I really need someone to talk to as of the moment."

"_**Why? What happened, Misaki? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"**_ Sakura suddenly turned all mom-like with her concerned voice. Gosh, she's overreacting.

"No. I'm fine…well, not really fine. There's something bothering me but I'm not hurt or something like that. I just have this small problem I want someone to listen to because it's driving me insane right now."

"_**Is it financial problems? Familial problems?"**_

"No. It's a boy problem."

Sakura went silent for a whole minute. She wasn't answering me. It was like the call ended but it didn't. Was she shock?

"Sakura? Hello? Are you still there?"

"_**Kyaaaaaaa!"**_

"Ouch!" I distanced the phone from my ear after hearing Sakura's scream that almost damaged my eardrums.

"_**Misaki! I can't believe you've finally had boy problems! Ooooohhhh! This is so exciting!"**_ Even when the phone is a good ten inches away from me, I could still clearly hear Sakura's voice.

"Calm down, Sakura. You're acting like it's such a big deal."

"_**Of course it is. You never had boy problems before. Heck, you don't even care about boys. So, is it about your boyfriend? That guy from yesterday, right?"**_

"Uhh, yeah." Why am feeling nervous all of a sudden?

"_**Okay, what's the matter?"**_

"You see, you can't really understand if I get straight to the point so do you mind if I tell you the other detail about…us?"

"_**Oh no. Not at all. Throw on everything you've got."**_

"Well it goes like…"

So, I told her every little thing starting from the café to the napping in his office to the gifts and everything else in between until I reached the part where I got to tell her about what happened today. I was glad Sakura listened attentively to me throughout my endless talking. I was also surprised when she just nodded when I told her about the kiss. I was more of expecting her to squeal and shout yet she didn't. That's what I liked about her. She always knows when is the right time to be serious.

I let out a deep breath before I ended my storytelling. "So that's about everything."

"_**Misaki are you dumb?"**_

"What?!" How can Sakura say something like that? She's never mean to anyone. Well it was a question but same thought.

"_**I asked if you're dumb."**_

"What made you say that?"

"_**You're acting like an idiot in denial."**_

"Huh?" Now, I'm getting confused. Can't she just get to her point and tell me what she means instead of playing with my brain?

"_**You know what I'm talking about."**_

"No, really, I don't. My mind's still occupied by the kiss this afternoon so other thought cannot be well accommodated by the moment."

I heard Sakura sigh deeply before she started to speak. _**"Look, I know you're still new to these things but heck you are being stubborn to yourself. Why can't you just admit it?"**_

What exactly am I going to admit?

"_**Even two year olds can exactly tell that you like Usui-san."**_

O.O

Did I just heard right? Did she say I like Usui?

"W-what? W-what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered.

"_**You're at it again,"**_ Sakura replied. Her voice was being grim unlike her usual cheery one.

"At it at what?"

"_**Denying."**_

"Denying?"

"_**Yes, denying. Why can't you just acknowledge the fact that you like him."**_

"I do?"

"_**Yes you do. It was totally obvious after what you said about those feelings you get whenever you're around him."**_

"It was?"

"_**Yes. Now, what are you going to say?"**_

"What am I going to say?"

Sakura grunted. _**"Ughh! Misaki, you are acting like a kid. Stop playing dumb already. I know you know what I want to hear right now. Now choose whether you'll speak so we can get this over with or I contact Usui-san by any means and tell him myself."**_

"Wait! Don't do that! Okay fine! I'll speak."

"_**Soooo?"**_

"So what?"

"_**Ughh! I am so getting Usui-san's number!"**_

"No! Stop! Fine. I'll stop acting stupid."

"_**Now, say it."**_

I exhaled tons of air and let it all out before I proceeded with obeying Sakura's demands. "I guess I like him a bit." I can't believe I said that.

"_**That's better. Now, what are you going to do about it?"**_

"Wait, I'm supposed to do something?"

"_**Of course, silly! You have to confess."**_

"WHAT?! Did you just say confess?!"

"_**Yes. That's what you do when you like someone-you let them know."**_

"I'd never do that. Besides, he doesn't feel the same way. It's like stepping on a landmine just to get a piece of berry. It's risking myself for nothing."

"_**How would you know he doesn't feel the same way?"**_

Yeah, how did I know?

"I can feel it. He's just playing around with me. He's not serious."

"_**Didn't you tell me that he said he liked you after the kiss?"**_

"Well yeah but he laughed after that and patted my head. He was just joking around."

"_**Tell me, is a three-minute kiss considered joking around?"**_

"To him, yes. He's a pervert."

"_**Oh, you are hopeless."**_

"I know." I don't care if I'm hopeless. I am so not confessing. I can almost imagine what Usui's reaction would be. He'd be like _'My my, Misa-chan's confessing'_ and then would not stop teasing me about it for my whole life. He'll be so busy teasing that he won't even consider my feelings and give me a proper answer. I would not want that. I would rather die keeping these feelings with me that let him know.

"_**Misaki? Still there?"**_

"Huh? Yeah. What did you say?"

"_**I said I'm coming over tomorrow with Shizuko. We'll talk things over in person."**_

"Wait! Tomorrow?"

"_**Yeah. Why? Do you have plans?"**_

Should I tell her?...Oh darn, fine.

"Usui asked me out for dinner."

"_**He did?!"**_ Sakura suddenly exclaimed as if a glint of hope sparked in her. She's getting her hopes up. It's just a simple date. We're just going to eat then head back home.

"Yes. It's just dinner."

"_**No, it's romantic. He actually asked you out. Now, who said he didn't like you again?"**_

I rolled my eyes up to the heavens at Sakura's reaction. Please, she's making a big deal over some date. It's not like we never ate before. We had lunch one time.

"I already told you, he is just playing with me. He just used me as an escape for a blind date and realized I was fun as a teasing subject and so he decided to bug me every day; nothing about that states that he likes me."

"_**You are so hard-headed."**_

"I know."

"_**So, we should just visit on Tuesday so you can tell us the outcome."**_

"Outcome of what? The dinner date?"

"_**Yes. The outcome of the dinner date once you confess to him."**_

"What?! I am not confessing. Never."

"_**Aww c'mon Misaki,it wouldn't hurt to try."**_

"I'm sorry but I have some pride to protect."

"_**Your pride would get you nowhere."**_

"It would. I have faith in them."

"_**Why are you so stubborn? Just confess already."**_

"It's not as easy as you say it."

"_**I know but you should get this over with. What if another girl confesses first? Do you want to live your whole life regretting everything?"**_

"I'm fine with that. I easily move on anyway."

"_**Says the girl who can't get over a kiss."**_

"Shut up, Sakura. When I say move on easily, it doesn't mean I move on after just a few hours."

"_**Whatever. Just do it, okay? I'll be cheering for you."**_

"I'll think about it." Of course, when I say 'I'll think about it', it's like my other way of saying no.

"_**Okay, I'll be hanging up now. Kuuga-kun's on."**_

"Sure. Bye, Sakura. Thanks for listening."

"_**Of course, that's what friends are for. Bye, Misaki. Good night!"**_

"Yeah, good night too."

Once the phone went dead, I placed it back on the table and lay on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

"God, what have I gotten myself into?" I muttered before closing my eyes hoping for a good night's sleep.

. . . . .

"Why, good morning, Aoi! What brought you here to our humble abode?" Minako greeted the boy standing by their gate early in the morning. He had dark blue hair and girlish features yet was undeniably stunning as a boy.

"I'm looking for Misaki. I just got home for my trip in America and I brought some souvenirs for her, Suzuna and you," Aoi replied showing a bunch of paper bags.

"Oh thank you. You don't have to bother bringing us souvenirs but Misaki kind of moved out. Hasn't she told you?"

"Moved out? To where?"

"An apartment. I can give you the address if you want."

"Yes, please."

"So, would you like to join us for breakfast first? You can visit her right after. It's still early anyway and she goes to work at eight."

"Okay. I'd like to see Suzuna too anyway," Aoi shyly stated while rubbing the back of his head. Although others see him as girly, he held some feelings for girls too and Suzuna wasn't an exception. Of course, he kept that to himself. Suzuna wouldn't understand anyway.

"Well, come on in."

. . . . .

Misaki Ayuzawa

I woke up and squints my eyes at the little amount of sunlight coming from my window. I can tell it was still early. The sun has just risen. Lazily, I kicked the blanket and realized I wasn't in my room back at home.

_Oh yeah. How stupid. I moved in on this apartment. How could I forget?_

I gently rubbed my eyes and headed to the bathroom because I felt like taking a bath early. Inside the bathroom, I just stared in open space in the tub without anything actually going on in my mind. I feel like a zombie. Then, I suddenly remembered my talk with Sakura last night. It wasn't a dream, right?

_Ding dong._

Huh? Who's that?

_Dind dong._

"Coming!" I shouted as I hurriedly put on my undergarment and a blue robe before running over to answer the door.

"U-Usui?!"

"You seemed shock to see me," he said, a smirk forming on his lips. Early in the morning and he's teasing me. Can't I get a break?

"N-no. I-It's just that it's still very early. Why are you here anyway?" God, I'm stuttering and I'm feeling nervous.

"I thought about something last night."

What did he think about?

"A-and what is it that you thought?"

"You don't know how to cook, right?"

I frowned at him. "You don't have to say it in my face."

"No, I don't mean it that way. I was thinking that since you don't know how to cook, I should cook for you instead."

"In every meals of every day?"

"In every meals of every day," he assured putting on a smile.

_Damn, he looks cute. Wait what? Oh no, stop it, Misaki. Now is not the time to ogle over him._

Hiding my thoughts, I replied, "And tell me why I should agree to that idea."

"I'm your boyfriend." I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach all over again after hearing those from him. I never felt something like this before. Usually, I would yell at him saying he's not my boyfriend yet why do I feel happy now? Oh no, I am being so not myself.

"Whatever. I know you'll still have your way no matter what I say."

"It's a good thing you know that. Now, mind if I come in?"

I moved aside to let him in.

"By the way, are you wearing anything under that robe?"

SMACK!

"Pervert! Just proceed to the kitchen and do your thing."

"Okay. Okay. No need to get violent." He raised his arms in defeat before retreating to the kitchen so he can start cooking. I, on the other hand, went back to my room to get changed. I put on a white frilly blouse matched with a black skirt and pumps-my usual work clothes. After changing, I head out to the kitchen to check on the alien working there.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. You're okay with that, right?" he answered taking a glance over my direction while preparing what seems like the pancake batter.

"I'm fine with anything. I'll prepare us coffee."

I made my way towards the coffeemaker when I heard him say something-something that made me stop dead on my tracks, eyes popping out and face getting redder.

"You look beautiful in that outfit, by the way."

"S-shut up."

He chuckled at my silly reaction before continuing back on his work. I'm glad I had my back against him or else he'd see me blushing madly. Also, thank God we're a few meters apart. I don't want him hearing my heart beating furiously.

_Dug. Dug. Dug._

I placed a hand over my chest in order to calm my heart.

_I have to get a hold of myself. I shouldn't make myself obvious._

"Misa-chan!"

I jumped in surprise when I felt him breathe in my neck.

"What the?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. It was just because you weren't answering me."

"You asked something?"

"Yes. I asked on what time I should pick you up at your office for tonight. I asked you out for dinner, remember?"

"Yeah. I didn't forget, idiot. Let's just meet up here. I don't want you barging in on my office again now that Erika and the others know about you. It's troublesome."

"Okay. If that's what you want. Oh and one more thing!"

"What?"

"We won't be alone for dinner."

"WHAT?!"

"Gerard's coming with us."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Oh no. I'm not prepared. Wait, why do I even want to impress his brother? It's not like I'm his real girlfriend after all.

"I think it's not something important."

"Oh."

"That is why Misa-chan should wear a dress."

"Hell no."

"If you don't, I'll strip you and force you into one."

"Don't you even dare, you pervert."

He laughed at me and went back to the counter to start cooking. After he was finished, we ate our breakfast normally like any other couple does…buffering...1%...15%...35%...67%...89%...100%

Hold on just a second! Did I just use the word couple?! Oh, no. I'm being delusional. I haven't even confessed yet and he doesn't even like me, right?

"Misa-chan?"

I snapped up from my thoughts when Usui came behind me. I was washing the dishes.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'll just change. I'll be back in a jiffy. Then I'll drive you to work."

"Uhmm, if you didn't know, I work just across the street."

"Then I'll walk you to work."

"Whatever."

After I was finished with the dishes, I slumped on the couch and hid my face beneath a pillow.

_What is wrong with me? This exotic feeling really is troublesome._

"Misa-chan?"

"Door's open."

Usui came in wearing the typical clothes he wears to work. His hair was neatly combed back making him look more mature. I can't help but notice how he looks so striking without giving much efforts with his looks.

"Done checking me out?"

"Huh? I wasn't checking you out, idiot."

"So, shall we go?"

"Sure. I'll just get my bag."

. . . . .

Once breakfast with the Ayuzawas was finished, Aoi thanked them and went directly to Misaki's new address hoping she hasn't gone to work yet. He rode a taxi to the destination and came face to face with a building which seems oddly familiar or maybe it was just his imagination. Shrugging the thought away, he went inside and made his way up to the fifth floor. Minako said that it was the second door to the right and so he walked over to the door and knocked. No one answered.

_That's weird._

"Uhmm, excuse me sir. What are you doing there?" a man in pajamas that just walked out from the other door asked.

"I'm visiting my friend. Why?"

"Eh? I think you got the wrong address. No one lives there."

"What? But I'm sure this is the right place," Aoi mumbled as he looked at the paper Minako gave. "Fifth floor. Second door to the right. I'm also positive this is the right building. Or is it?"

"Maybe there were some mistake."

"Yeah. Maybe. Thanks anyway."

Still confused, Aoi walked back to the elevator thinking that he should just ask Misaki about it when he gets to work which was unexpectedly just across the street. He pressed the button going down and patiently waited for the ride.

_Ting!_

The elevator doors opened and…

"What the hell?!"

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! Hahahaha. By the way, thanks for those who gave their ideas about curing insomnia. The milk and reading helped.**

…**Silence…**

**Me: I wonder where Usui and Misaki are. I'm lonely. Anyway, I should just call someone to do the closing speech for me. *calls someone* XD**

**Maria: You needed me?**

**Me: Yeah. Do you mind doing the closing?**

**Maria: Not at all. I'd love to! *looks at reader* You there, please review! Your comments are a must. They make Author-san here happy. Also, this never gets old-stay tuned for her new story.**

**Me and Maria: Bye! *waves at reader***


	12. Chapter 12- Confusion

**I was in the right mood so I typed this up since this story is reaching its end sometime soon and I again, can't sleep. Oh well, might as well make good use of the time and what better way than to give my readers another chapter? Sorry for some errors. Hope you'll like it :)**

**.**

**Laishram 98: Sorry about the too early kiss scene. I put it that way since I want to express Usui's thoughts somehow too since this story focus more on Misaki's point of view. At least I got to tell my readers that Usui is really serious about Misaki. And here's the chapter you requested. This one's for you. Mwah! Mwah!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Misaki Ayuzawa

"So Misa-chan, we're on an elevator, alone. There are still 20 floors to go. What fun could we possibly do?" Usui asked with a wicked smirk on his face as he closed the distance between us. We just entered the elevator since he insisted on walking me to work (just across the street). Immediately, due to last night's conversation, my undefined feelings for him are still rampaging my mind. Well, it's not really undefined since Sakura said it was 'like' but it's more of like denied feelings. Yes, after that talk with Sakura and all, I still want to deny everything. I mean, who would want to like some perverted outer space alien? Definitely not _supposed _to be me.

"Shut up you sexually harassing pervert." I moved over to the other side of the spacious elevator and glared at my companion. "Don't you dare come near me or you won't be seeing sunlight again."

"Ohh, Misa-chan's threatening me. Let's see if that works," he mocked as he took slow steps towards me.

"I-I said d-don't come near me! Are you dumb or something?!" I stepped backwards only to feel the wall hitting my back. _Well shit._

"Hmm, I wonder." He continued making his way towards me. It's as if everything's in slow motion. Really? There has to be an effect? I mean this slow motion thingy is making him look even hotter. Wait, what?

"W-what part of 'don't come near me' don't you understand?"

"Eh, near?"

I mentally slapped myself at his answer. God, he is such an idiot.

"Joking aside, Misa-chan. Of course I understand what you said. I just decided not to listen to you. I mean, I am a man _with needs_," he said as he was finally just inches away from me-the tips of our toes were already touching. He grabbed a few strands of my hair and kissed it as his other hand was pressed against the wall.

_And what does he mean by 'needs'?_

I raked my brain for any possible answer to my question and came with one and it is damn perverted.

"W-what?! Stop, you pervert!"

"Misa-chan's slow to react. So, would you like to succumb to _my needs_? You're the only one who can satisfy me, Misa-chan."

Damn these stupid feelings for making me blush and feel all jittery and damn this idiotic heart for beating so fast. Really? Are they planning to expose me to him? I do not-I repeat, I do not want my confession to take place in an elevator. Bow.

"Misa-chan, I want you," the pervert whispered sexily into my ears sending shivers down my spine. He then placed kisses on my neck. I couldn't help but close my eyes at his kisses. Why can't I push him away? I used to do that, right? Why am I enjoying his perverseness when I'm supposed to be mad at it? Why do I feel like I don't want him to stop? One answer. I like him but what the f*ck?!

_I don't want him to stop? Where is this heading to?_

I gulped at the thought that came into mind.

Oh God, I do not want to lose my virginity in an elevator.

"What the hell?!"

_Huh?_

I directed my gaze away from Usui only to see the elevator doors open and Aoi standing with a confused, disgusted, angry and some more looks I can define on his face. I faced Usui who stepped away, combing his hair casually when I remembered something. Aoi?! Slowly, I tilted my gaze over to the side with eyes going bigger by the moment.

"Aoi?!"

He didn't answer or budge.

"Look, I-" I started explaining only to be stopped when Usui pressed the button to close the elevator doors. I ran over to the door but stopped when I knew it was hopeless. I didn't even get the chance to explain everything. I turned my head to the alien with glaring eyes.

"What?" he asked as if he's innocent.

"Don't what me! Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Why did you close the elevator doors?! Now, Aoi thinks I'm doing something perverted with you!"

"I don't mind if he thinks that way. Besides I'm pissed."

"Oh, so now you're the one who's pissed when it should be me!"

"Well duhh! Who wouldn't be pissed when someone just interrupted a make-out session with his girlfriend who he knows was enjoying every moment."

I blushed a little at his answer but that still didn't wipe out my anger. I mean, what am I supposed to tell Aoi now? It looked like I ran away after being caught making out with not only some random guy but the guy who he happens to hate the most-Usui Takumi, Walker Inc.'s CEO.

"I wasn't enjoying!"

"Doesn't seem like that to me."

"You know what?! Just shut up and leave me alone! God, you are one obnoxious jerk!" I yelled at him as I stepped out of the elevator with him still following me. He was silently trailing behind. When I can't stand it anymore, I spun around to face him. "Why are you following me?!"

"I'm walking you to work, remember?"

"Go away, you conceited despicable idiot. I don't want to see your face! Get lost!"

"That hurts you know-what you said right now and a while ago." He stopped walking and put on a solemn face.

"Oh, and since when did you start getting hurt by my words?" I sarcastically replied. I am so pissed at him right now that I brushed away my likeness for him as of the moment.

"Just now. You're being too mean. You do know I'm just trying to savor every time I have with you before anything happens. I might not just fight for you anymore."

I might somehow get affected by his words if only I wasn't so pissed. But the last part got me confused. What did he say? He'd fight for me? What kind of fight? Boxing? Taekwondo? Aikido? Judo? Sumo-wrestling?

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then and I guess tonight's dinner is cancelled seeing you're mad at me. Bye, Misa-chan," he said in a sad tone and walked away leaving her dumbfounded. Was he crestfallen? And did he just cancel their date? What? No.

I don't know what has gotten into me but I suddenly felt a sharp pang in my chest and my eyes got wet with tears welling up.

_Wait. No. I was looking forward for our date even when your brother is coming. I was looking forward to spending more time with you. Stop!_

I wanted to shout those words in my mind yet when I opened my mouth, my voice just won't come out. I just stood there frozen as I watched his retreating figure. Why does this have to happen now? Why did he have to leave me when I finally recognized my feelings for him?

Before I knew it, tears came streaming down my face.

"Misaki?" It was Aoi's voice coming from behind. I felt him approach me and place a hand on my shoulders before realizing my current state. "Wait, are you crying?"

I didn't respond. I feel like my world is crumbling down when he turned me down. I can't think straight. He never rejected me before, did he? Is that why I'm crying? Because of the new feeling of being rejected by him?

"Misaki? Why are you crying? Hey, Misaki?" Aoi shook me to consciousness yet I still don't want to say or do something right now. I want to break down and cry my heart out. God, he's making me feel all emotional. I've never been this way before. Not even when dad left us. I was supposed to be strong yet why am I crying over some cancelled date?

"Misaki? Stop crying. What happened?" Aoi was already so worried. I covered my face with both hands and made a mad dash back to my apartment. I don't feel like working today. Instead, I want to spend the whole day regretting saying those things that somehow hurt Usui. I thought he'd take all of those as a joke like what he does everytime yet why did he have to take them seriously now? And what does he mean by that last sentence? Is this about the problem I think he has that he won't tell me?

I was interrupted from my thought when a knock came from my door.

"Misaki? Are you in there? Is this your apartment? Misaki?" _Aoi._

Should I talk to him or should I not? I know I don't like talking to someone right now but I'm afraid that if I don't I might just lose it. I need someone to hear me out.

Gradually, I made my way towards the door and opened it, revealing Aoi with a worried face. I made way for him to come in and we settled ourselves on the couch.

"So, want to talk?" he asked. I nodded.

"First, let's start with your explanation if you don't mind."

I shook my head as if saying 'I don't mind'. A deep breath came from me before I started speaking. "I'm somehow Usui's girlfriend. You kow him, right?" I sensed pain in my chest at the mention of the word girlfriend. After hurting his feeling, I know I shouldn't have said that but I don't want Aoi finding out everything. Besides it clearly isn't my fault that Usui's hard to read. I didn't know he was going to react that way. He was happy a while before that moment.

"It seems like that. You were making out with him in a freaking elevator and why would I not know him? He's Walker Inc.'s CEO."

"I figured you'd say that. That wasn't called making out. He was just being his perverted self. He liked doing that to me, you know-teasing me," I said faking a smile but I know Aoi knows what I'm truly feeling inside. He's not a very close friend for nothing.

"Okay. That's enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't mind as long as he's the one that you want."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm living on a Walker Inc. apartment."

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"Could you stop doing that?" Aoi said, annoyed. His face was showing it.

"Doing what?"

"Saying '_really?'_," he answered trying to imitate my voice yet failed to do so.

"Sorry. And I do not sound like that. You sound so gay."

"Shut up. Now, care to tell me what happened as to why you came crying all of a sudden?"

"I just got dust in my eyes."

"Stop lying. You know you suck at it."

I rolled my eyes. "No need to shove it in my face."

"Now, tell me the truth. I want to help."

"Fine. It's just that…he…he..."

"He what?" Aoi was getting kind of impatient. Can't he see I'm hesitating whether I should tell him or not?

"He…he cancelled our date tonight."

"…"

Silence surrounded us for a moment before Aoi broke it off…

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

..with his laughter.

"W-what's so funny?"

"You…hahahaha….are! Hahahahaha!" He said as he clutched his stomach. He was now rolling on the couch like a kid.

"Hey! Nothing's funny. Stop that!"

"Of course there's…hahahaha…something funny!"

"And what may that be?"

He tried to compose himself and once he did, he sat back up while wiping some tears in his eyes after all that laughing. I seriously can't find anything funny with what I said.

"Sorry, Misaki-chii. It's just that I never expected you to cry over some cancelled date."

"It's not what you-"

"You were more of a wild woman who'd beat the crap out of some guy who'd do that to you."

"Look-"

"You'd yell at him or even punch him hard in the gut."

"Wait, I-"

"Or even worse, you'd kick their private part so hard that they can't even have children anymore."

"Ughh! You don't understand anything!"

"I don't?"

"Yes, you don't. Now, if you just came here to insult my womankind, it would be better if you leave."

"Geez, no need to get angry now. I was just saying what was on my mind."

"Well, I don't need to know what was on your mind. I'm fine now."

"Oh really? Doesn't seem like that to me. You still look down, you know."

"I still look down but I'm fine."

"Whatever you say. Do you need me to accompany you today?"

"No, I'll be fine by myself. I need some space. Is it okay if I skip work today?"

"I'll be willing to give you a day off. You need a break from all those work."

"Thanks, Aoi." I smiled at him which he immediately returned with a grin.

"Anything for you."

"I know you're just saying that because you want me to approve of you for Suzuna."

"Eh?! What?! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the thing about you crushing on my little sister."

"I am not crushing on Suzuna."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Liking?" Aoi shyly replied. He wasn't even sure about himself. He still needs help.

"What? I didn't hear you. Could you say it again?"

"I said I like her!" He rapidly covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. I gave him a grin and patted his head.

"Now that's more I like it. You should try and confess. There's no use keeping all that bottled up inside." Oh, right. I should tell that to myself. How can I advise him that when I, myself, can't even do that?

"Pshh, whatever. I'll be off now. I have an important meeting at nine. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Okay. The next time you'll see me, I'll be with Suzuna," I teased and nudged him by the elbow as I guided him to the door.

"Shut up, Misaki." I laughed at his reaction but immediately changed moods when the doors closed. Being alone brings me back to the scene with Usui a while ago. I leaned against the door and slid down myself to sit on the floor with my knees bent and my arms wrapped around them. I rested my head on the door as tears formed in my eyes all over again.

I hate being this sensitive. I feel so weak-so vulnerable like one touch can cause me to fall apart.

Without noticing, I cried myself to sleep in that position, my thought drifting off to what Usui could be possibly feeling and doing right now. Is he even thinking about what happened?

. . . . .

"You called for me? Now what does my dear brother probably want from me?"

Usui threw a dirty look at his brother approaching his table. He is clearly not in the mood for his teasing. He just had a fight with Misaki. That alone is enough to annoy him for the rest of the day.

"Tonight's dinner is cancelled."

Gerard was suddenly taken aback by what he heard from his brother. What could have happened for him to cancel some date with Misaki? Well sure it's not really considered as a date since he'll be there but he was already planning on just getting to know Misaki better for a few minutes then leave for them to have some quality time. He's not as evil as you think he is. He also wants Takumi to encounter love-the one thing he failed to have.

"Hmm, so you're planning to be selfish and have her all to yourself? Remember to use protections though."

Of course he'll tease his little brother first. His reactions make his day.

"It's none of your business. Now, I'd like to ask you to leave since I have tons of work to do and I don't need an annoying brother near me."

"Wooh! Someone's not in a good mood. Had a fight with Misa-chan?"

"I don't see the reason why I should tell you about my personal life."

"I am your half-brother after all." He made sure to say the 'half' since he doesn't want to ruin his brother's mood all the more. He's sure he's acting that way because of Misa-chan.

"That isn't enough reason for you to meddle with everything which regards to me."

"Fine but if you'll need me, I'll be at the usual hotel."

"I don't need help from the likes of you."

"Oh, you'll take that back one day."

The dark-haired guy chuckled and left Takumi alone in his office once again.

. . . . .

Misaki Ayuzawa

I woke up feeling aches all over my body only to realize it was because of such an awkward position I was at during the entire duration of my sleep. I grunted and stretched my arms and legs hoping to ease the aches. I stared at the glass wall and was greeted by the view of the city lights and the clear night sky. Stars were already twinkling and the moon was already shining bright.

_I slept throughout the day?!_

With my legs straightened, I propped my upper body against the door and listened to the silence surrounding me. I sat there motionless for quite a while before I decided to have a walk in order to take in some fresh air into my systems. I feel suffocated. I stood up and opened my door but stopped when I saw something by my feet. It was a plastic bag. What could this thing be doing here? Carefully, I kneeled down and opened it. Inside were some food and a note. I grabbed the piece of paper and read what was written.

_Eat up._

_-Usui_

After reading, a smile crept up my lips. I guess he's not mad anymore.

_Does that mean he forgave me?_

Was he even angry at me? Well, who wouldn't? I insulted him. He was just trying to be nice yet I shooed him away. Maybe I do deserve this hurt. He shouldn't have bothered making me dinner.

Without second thoughts, I placed the food on my dining table and went out towards his door. I knocked and waited.

_That's weird. No one's answering._

I knocked again yet no one still answered.

_Was he sleeping already?_

I turned the knob and was surprised to know that it was open.

_Should I go in?...Well, there's no harm in checking, right?_

I gingerly stepped inside his apartment and noticed that it was empty.

_He's not home?_

I roamed around his place for a while before I concluded that he must've taken a walk or went out to buy something. But how stupid is he to leave his apartment door open? It's a good thing I checked it out. I walked over to the couch and knelt down when I saw a black cat hiding under the furniture.

"Misaki?"

* * *

**Me: Oooh! I like ending chapters in the good parts. Sorry! ^_^ Again, Misaki and Usui wouldn't be joining us today since they have to shoot for another fanfiction (Me and my crazy imaginations). Don't worry, I invited two of Maid-sama's characters for today. Please welcome, Aoi and Suzuna.**

***Audience claps***

**Aoi & Suzuna: Hi. Good morning/noon/afternoon/evening to all of you who are Author-san's dear readers.**

**Me: Good morning/noon/afternoon/evening to you two too.**

**Suzuna: We were talking to the readers, Author-san. Not you.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Aoi: Yeah, we don't need to tell you to review about this chapter since this is your story after all and we are sure you'd review about how great, awesome, cool, etc. this story is.**

**Me: Well duhh! It's called loving yourself. Ever heard of that?**

**Suzuna: It's called being narcissistic.**

**Me: God, I hate both of you. I wonder why I found the two of you cute together. You guys are like the great-at-insulting-someone duo.**

**Aoi: Was that a compliment?**

**Me: Depends.**

**Suzuna: Can we get this over with?**

**Me: Oh, right! Go ahead.**

**Aoi: Please review on this story. Author-san would like to know what you think about her work.**

**Suzuna: Also, the poll on her profile is terminated due to Author-san's weird decision. She decided to-**

**Me: Hep! No spoilers for my next story. Okay, bye! *waves at readers***


	13. Chapter 13- Choice

**I'm sorry I uploaded later than usual again. As commemoration of being late, here's along chapter. This one's dedicated to my friend, Chris-chan :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

MISAKI AYUZAWA

"Misaki?" My heart jumped at the sudden voice. I tensely turned to look at the owner of the voice. Damn, why does he have to arrive at this moment? How unlucky can I get?

"Usui…" My voice came more like of a whisper. I don't know how to react after this morning's incident. Why am I even here? What guts I have for showing myself up after what I did. I don't even have the right to see him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he took careful steps over to me. His face was unreadable. Is he also mad?

"I-uhmm…I…I saw the food and I…decided to, you know, say thank you. Unfortunately, you didn't answer my knocks and your door was unlocked so I…I came to check if you were inside."

"Oh."

So much for hoping he'll lengthen the conversation. I'm pretty sure he's also feeling gauche. I mean who wouldn't? We just had a sort of fight a few hours ago and it still damn wasn't resolved.

"I guess I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the food," I said and bowed before I took casual strides to the door. I am so out of this place. I can't anymore take the pressure between us. It is suffocating me and by suffocating, I mean I am going to die any minute now. Well, sorry if I don't have the guts to apologize. I know how much I value my pride and oh the hell, I don't know. Why can't I say the words? It's not like I'll choke to death muttering that simple apology, right? What's wrong with me?

"Misaki…"

I stopped when he mentioned my name. He hasn't called me Misaki before. Am I right? It somehow feels odd hearing my name coming from his lips. It feels…nice.

"Y-yeah?" I answered with my back against him. I do not want to face him. I'm not ready to look at him knowing I wronged him. I am better off leaving.

"Look at me." His voice was demanding yet at the same time calm. I don't know whether I should keep it up with this talk or just walk away and lock myself up in my room. My thoughts are hazy as of the moment. Damn, he's the second guy to make me feel this way. First was my asshole of a father.

"I-I really need to go. I…I need…need to use the bathroom!" Really? Yeah, what a lame excuse, Misaki. Couldn't I even think of a better one? Well, I guess I can't when we're being like this-awkward with each other.

He let out a muffled laugh and I heard him walking towards me-his footsteps getting louder as he closed in.

"Misaki, you do know you're bad at lying."

"Y-yeah. I've been told."

"Do you actually expect me to believe that kind of excuse?"

"N-no."

"Good girl. Now, let's talk."

I gulped and allowed him to pull me to his couch before letting me sit beside him, closely. His grip was gentle as if he's holding me like I'm something so fragile that one harsh touch and I would crumble. I never liked being cared for like that-like I'm weak yet Usui just has this different effect on me that whatever he does, I always end up giving in even if it's against my nature.

"W-what's there to talk about?"

"So you don't want to talk about what happened this morning? I was kind of hoping you'll do something about it."

"Do something? Like what?"

Okay, I am seriously being too smug right now. Why can't I just admit that I want to say 'I'm sorry' so badly? Stupid pride.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"…"

We stayed silent, listening to the sound of the quietness. I never heard silence could be quite annoying to my ears until now. I loved silence before. I liked the calming feeling it gives me. I liked being alone yet this alien here seemed to change all of that. What is wrong with him? Isn't he going to say something?

"I'm going," I declared and stood up only to be stopped by his hands getting a firm grip on my right wrist. It was unlike a while ago. This one's a little bit rough.

"Stay."

"And who are you tell me that?" There am I again-acting all unaffected. My heart desperately keeps shouting that I should just apologize yet my stubborn self won't let me. God, I hate myself so much right now. I badly want to kill myself. I want to hang myself in the ceiling or cut my wrist or drink fifty pills just to die. Part of me wanted to apologize to him and tell him everything about what I'm feeling yet a stubborn part of me is telling me to get out of this place and leave him be. What's for the better?

"Right. Who am I to tell you that," he grimaced and let go of his hold before collapsing unto the couch. He placed an arm on his face to cover his eyes.

Wait, that isn't supposed to be what I wanted him to say. I want him to never let go of me. I want him to hold me until I finally give in and apologize but who am I kidding? I just worsened the situation. I guess I have the answer to my questions right here. I wanted to know if ever he feels the same way towards me. I want to see if he'll persevere and show me the kind of affection that I'm dying to have. Maybe-Just maybe, that's why my stubborn and conceited self is winning. It's because it's already obvious that he just sees me as a friend and nothing more, nothing less.

"Usui, I-"

My voice is cracking now. Any longer with him and I'll definitely lose it. I don't want to cry-not when I'm in front of him. I just have to hold it in a little more yet the fact that he doesn't feel the same way is hurting me a lot. The fact that the kiss I have been thinking almost every second and his sudden confession in my kitchen was just a mere joke is too much for me. All my hopes went to nothing by seeing how easily he gave up on me after that stupid fight. Can't he see all I want is more attention? All I want is for him to somehow give me a hint that what I'm hoping isn't far from the truth.

"Good night, Ayuzawa."

Ayuzawa? Now he's calling me by my last name? He's being formal? Does that mean we're through? Was there even an 'us' to begin with? Oh yeah, how stupid of me. Why am I still holding on to the last string when he's already letting go?

He got to his feet and walked past me to his room. I watched silently as he disappeared from my sight with the closing of the bedroom door and I couldn't help but notice the first tear that fell from my eyes before more came streaming down. He's leaving me. He's given up? He's not coming back? And I'm an idiot. How hard is it to say 'I'm sorry' when I clearly was my fault for all of these to happen? And he's also an idiot. Why can't he like me? Now, I'm acting like some possessive bitch. Of course he has the right to decide if he'll like me or not.

Downhearted, I made my way outside his place and into the elevator. I needed to get away from here. I can't stand being close to him even when we're in different apartments-being across the hall still matters to me.

I stepped out of the building and allowed my feet to drag me wherever it wants to go. I don't care as long as I'm out of that place. Staying in there only reminds me of my very first heartbreak. It's my first time to love and yet I also got brokenhearted. I guess loving wasn't meant for me. I'm better off being alone, living with a hundred cats 'til my last breath. I walked for a few minutes before stopping at a deserted park. I didn't want to go noticed by someone so I hid myself in the shadows by the tree. I leaned at a huge trunk and agreed to myself that I should just spend the night here. No one will find me in this sort of place anyway. With thoughts drifting off to a certain blonde, I dozed off to sleep, my heart still aching.

. . . . .

I woke up. Sunlight was seeping through my eyelids. That was only when I realized I wasn't in my room. Memories from last night came flooding back and I remembered that I settled myself in some secluded area in the park. Rubbing my eyes and stifling a yawn, I stretched my aching body. This is the second time I slept in a weird position and my body as hell was telling me not to do it again.

"I guess another day off at work wouldn't hurt."

. . . . .

"Usui, are you sure about this?"

"Since when wasn't I sure about my decisions? You know me well enough that once I decided on something, I never back down anymore," the blonde replied as he continued staring at the glass wall. He doesn't want to face anyone right now-not when almost all people, with just one look at him, will see that he's hurt. He never showed his real emotions to everyone but today, everything he is feeling just can't seem to be kept hidden. He knew that when his secretary asked about him the moment he arrived. Guess Misaki had that great of an effect on him that even his talent at being impassive seemed to malfunction.

"You're being stubborn."

"I'm just doing what I think is right."

"And what happened to the 'I'll fight for her' thing?"

"Forget about that. I already thought things through the previous night. This will benefit both of us."

"What does getting married to someone you don't know benefit you? And what do you think would she say when she finds out? Doesn't she even have the right to have a say to this?"

"I know you know what we have is fake."

"So?"

"She doesn't give a damn about me."

"But you give a damn about her."

"So?" Usui mimicked his brother's words as he looked up from his table to face him. Screw the humiliation of letting his brother see how hurt he is.

"Stop being such a martyr. If you want her to forget about you, there are a lot of other ways than surrendering to Grandfather's plans."

"Since when did you start caring about me, Gerard?"

"I always cared and you know that. You're just too stubborn to admit it. You know that my way of caring is different though."

"That's why it isn't considered caring."

"Whatever, Takumi. Just don't do this."

"What's it to you?"

"You finally had that sparkle in your eyes when you're with her and yet you're throwing it all away just because she didn't apologize?"

"How did you-"

"I know everything. Now, think about it. What if she really did like you? What if she was just waiting for s different approach unlike what you gave her? What would happen then?"

"That's a 'what if'."

"Stop being pessimistic."

"And stop being so nosy. Don't involve yourself in my decisions. I already made up my mind. I'm leaving today."

"Today?"

Usui didn't answer. Gerard stared at his bother at saw the look in his eyes. He was serious with what he's saying. He needs to push more.

"I'm telling you that this isn't the right solution. You're running away from being rejected when you still aren't sure whether she would reject you or not. You'll only regret everything. Trust me. Brothers know best."

"Shouldn't that be 'Mothers know best'?"

"We don't have a mother."

"Right. Now, I'd like to be alone so I could start packing up."

Gerard went silent for a minute before starting to speak up once again. "Misaki's not in her apartment."

"She probably went to her friend's house or back home."

"She hasn't shown up at work either."

"She must have overslept."

"She won't answer calls from Aoi or her two best friends."

"Her phone's probably dead."

"She's in the hospital."

"What?!"

Gerard smiled at Takumi's sudden change of demeanor at the mention of Misaki in trouble. He couldn't help but be proud that he's brother's finally showing signs of being human. He usually doesn't display such emotions before. He usually goes on carrying that poker face every single day and would answer with that bored tone.

"Just kidding."

Takumi shoot a deadly glare over to Gerard who innocently raised his arms in dismiss. "I just wanted to know how you'd react if that was to happen. Aww, our little Takumi is growing up, neh Ceddy?" Gerard said turning to his ever loyal butler before facing Usui again with a disgusted face.

"You're a jerk."

"I know. It runs in the blood. So, do you want me to accompany you on your little trip?"

. . . . .

Misaki Ayuzawa

Dragging my feet, I reached my apartment and I couldn't help but stop by his door as the heartbreak sank in on my mind again. I guess I'll have to endure this for quite some time more. I stared at the wall separating me from his place with the hopes that he'll still inside.

_What am I thinking? He's probably gone off to work._

I shook my head and miserably went inside my own place. I immediately proceeded to my room without even minding my hunger calling out to me. Food can wait but my broken heart can't. I've never felt something like this before. I guess now I know what those heartbreak songs are all about. And trust me, it really isn't that easy. Moving on? Can I even do that when he's just right across the hall? I dismissed the thought and lay my back flat on the soft mattress as I intently look at the ceiling.

"I need someone right now," I whispered and closed my eyes. Without further bustle, I jumped up from my bead and headed to that one place and person I know will give me comfort.

_Mom._

"Misaki?"

"Mom…" I smiled weakly as I tried my best not to cry just yet. I still have a lot of storytelling to do.

"Don't you have work?"

"I took the day off. Can I come in?"

"Of course! You know this is still your home no matter what."

"Right. It's where family is."

"So, what brought you here?"

I averted my gaze from Mom's because I knew I'd be breaking down and cry any moment now. I'm at my most susceptible state at the moment.

"Misaki? Is something the matter?"

I timidly gave a nod before I lunged in and gave Mom a hug. I needed this-the comfort that I hoped Usui could give but he just couldn't. Mom, being the mother she is, caressed my back as she kept telling me to calm down since I was already crying my heart out. Damn, I hate being emotional. I guess this is what I get for hoping so much.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mom asked and held me by the shoulders as I continued sobbing. I can't speak. My voice seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"Do you mind telling me?" she asked again.

I smiled feebly and dragged her to the living room. Mom left me alone for a while in order to clear my thoughts as she prepared me something to drink. I need to tell her everything. She's the only one I know who understands me best.

"Here. It's tea. I hope it could calm you down."

"I-I'm fine now. Thanks." I took a sip from the cup and looked at Mom.

"What's the problem?"

"I...I don't know but I have something to…tell you."

"And my ears are always ready to listen."

I smiled, now more like of a grin as I heard Mom's reply. I know Mom's the best at making me at ease.

"I..."

I told everything to her just like what I said to Sakura during our phone call. The only difference is that now was more deliberate and detailed. I included my feelings during my every moment being with Usui. Once in a while, I would glance at Mom and sees that she was tenderly listening to my every word.

"Pride shouldn't overcome you, Misaki."

I bowed my head. I know what she meant but I was asking more from Usui. I was hoping for something far from happening and my mind knows that that's why I valued my pride-the only thing I had left after being brokenhearted.

"I was kind of expecting him to open up his feelings to me. I was hoping he even had feelings for me."

"Didn't he confess?"

"That was a joke, Mom. Judging from his actions, I'm only a friend."

"How can you say that it was a joke? You never heard his thoughts of how he feels before. You immediately jumped into conclusions."

"How can I hear his thoughts of how he feels when he doesn't even feel anything for me?"

Mom shook her head in disappointment before coming nearer to me. I know I'm hopeless. All my hopes went down the drain after last night. I'm hoping no more. It would only lead to more heartache that I could no longer take.

"MIsaki, dear, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"It means that both of you aren't willing to open up. I'm sure he has come to like you yet just like you he's waiting for you to make the first move. He wants to assure himself that you won't reject him. All it takes is for someone to open up first. Now, I know why both of you fell for each other. The two of you are a perfect match-very full of pride.

"Hey!"

"Just joking. So, do you understand me now?"

"I got some of it."

Mom smacked me in the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"I repeat, do you understand me now?"

I realized what Mom's trying to get from me. I rolled my eyes and answered, "Fine. I get it."

"Get?"

"I get everything. Thanks."

"Now, that's my Misaki." Mom inched closer and pinched both sides of my face. "I'm so proud of you. You finally came to like a guy. Introduce him to me, okay?"

"Whatever, Mom."

"Now, do you mind staying and help me prepare lunch for the two of us?"

"No but you do know I'm bad at cooking."

"No worries. You'll just do some minor stuff like handing me the ingredients or preparing the equipment. After that, you'll head straight to him and apologize. You got me?"

"Yes."

. . . . .

"Sir, your ride is here."

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute. I still need to do one more thing."

Usui stood up from his couch and went out the door. He's not leaving just yet. He still needs to feel her even when it means just being inside her place. Carefully, he took out the key he requested from Satsuki a while ago and opened her door. Just the sight of her apartment was enough to create a small smile on his face. He'll miss her after all. Slowly, he made his way to the couch and placed a small box along with a small note. And just like that, he headed out and proceeded to the parking lot where his chauffeur was waiting.

. . . . .

"Mmmm! Your cooking is still exemplary, Mom. I wonder why I haven't acquired your skills. You told me that Dad was also good at cooking, right?"

"Yes. He was the best." I frowned upon noticing Mom's gloomy face at the mention of Dad.

"You never told me much about him though," Mom looked surprised at my sudden statement. She never expected me to be curious about Dad.

"I'm sure you already knew him well enough. You were already a junior high student when he left."

"Yeah but he always seems to be busy with work every day that we rarely get to spend time with him. So we weren't that close."

"Well, he was a very kind man and very humorous too. That attitude of him was the one thing that attracted me the most."

"You still love him?"

"True love never dies as they say."

I gave Mom a genuine smile and squeezed her hand in attempt to comfort her.

"Okay. That's enough talking about your father. Let's go back to you."

"What? Why me?" I comlplained.

"Because you're the one needing help right now. So, here's how you should apologize…" Mom leaned closer and whispered the plan into my ears. She always seems to know everything that I should do when I, myself, am in dire need.

. . . . .

After the meal with Mom, I now found myself entering Usui's haven. A smile made its way to my face as I walked to the elevator. I examined myself at the reflection coming from the shiny walls of the elevator. This better be effective. I even gave in to Mom's suggestion that I should wear a dress even when how much I hate it. She said that I should look presentable. What does she even mean by that? That I don't look presentable wearing jeans? Scratch the thought. I tidied my pink dress that reached a few inches about my knees when the elevator doors opened at Usui's floor.

"It's all or nothing, Misaki," I muttered to myself as I took in a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator. I made my way to his office without any problem of getting lost considering how huge this floor is. I approached his secretary first knowing I didn't have an appointment. He'll let me in without one anyway, right? Maybe.

"Hi ma'am, what can I help you?" the girl looked up from her table and beamed at me.

"Uhmm, I'm here to see Usui. Is he free?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm here to see your boss. I kind of don't have an appointment but it'll only be quick. Just call him."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but he's not here anymore."

Confusion was written in my face at what I heard. What does she mean by 'anymore'?

"What do you mean?"

"He has already left."

"He has left?"

"For good."

"For good?!"

What?! I'm not getting any of these. Can someone explain everything to me?

"Yeah, he left before lunch."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have a clue, Ma'am. Right now, I'm currently waiting for the new CEO."

"WHAT?!"

I felt my world, wait, no, not world but my whole universe crumble. He left. He left me. He left without telling me. He left and I don't have a clue about where he is.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh sorry. Thanks for telling me anyway. I'll be going now."

"You're welcome, Ma'am," the girl smiled and went back to whatever she was working with before I came. I gloomily walked away.

_He left for good._

Those words kept echoing in my mind as I strode over to the elevator. Now, I'm not only brokenhearted. I'm also disappointed. How can he leave me behind? Maybe he doesn't really give a damn about me after all.

"Oof!" I stumbled back when I realized I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I muttered without even glancing up at the person.

"Misa-chan?"

At the mention of my name, I beamed and looked up only to disappoint myself. What greeted me wasn't Usui. It was his brother.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing here?"

"I just visited Satsuki-san."

"This isn't her floor."

"I got lost."

"You suck at lying."

"That isn't the first time I've been told something like that."

"So, what are you _really _doing here?"

I looked up at the tall man and gave him a faint smile. "To see your stupid brother."

I noticed how his once smiley face turned to something that has a mixture of shock and pity.

"Too bad he's not here…anymore."

"Misaki…" his brother, Gerard, if I remember correctly, placed a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. What I'm going to tell him isn't something important anyway."

"You know, you shouldn't continue lying when you already know you're bad at it."

I snorted at his comment and removed his hand form my shoulder. "Yeah. I guess I should stop it with all the lies. Anyway, it was nice seeing you. I'll be off now," I replied and started walking again.

"Well, it would be nicer if you'd know what I'm thinking of."

I stopped dead on my tracks and turned around to face him once again. He had that smirk on his face. I can't help but see how much he resembles Usui. If not for the hair and eye color, they could really be considered as twins.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know where he's heading to, Misa-chan?"

"No and I don't want to know."

"He's heading to England. And do you know what he's planning to do there?"

"I don't care about what he's doing or going to do. Besides I-"

"He's going to agree on Grandfather's plan of arranged marriage. He marrying someone he doesn't even know."

My mouth remained open from what I've heard. I heard right, didn't I? He's getting married. Now, I have something to add to the annoying sentence in my head. He left for good and he's getting married. Married. Married to someone he doesn't know. The heavy feeling in my chest returned that I could no longer feel my heart beating. I clutched the area near my heart and leaned on the nearest wall for support. I feel like I'll pass out any moment. Gerard walked over to me with concern.

"Misaki, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I –I have asthma."

"Again with the lying," Gerard said and rolled his eyes at me.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Again with the lying."

"Do you love him?"

I was taken aback by Gerard's sudden question. Do I love him? What I'm feeling isn't love, right? It's just a simple 'like'. I shook my head and gave my reply, "No, I only like him. It's not something as serious as that."

I could see the disappointment in Gerard's face. Was he expecting me to say yes? I laughed in my thoughts at the idea. Well, I'm sorry to tell him but I just don't think I should admit loving his brother.

"Oh, so my plan of helping is voided after all."

"Huh? What plan?"

"I was planning to take you to England with me and stop my silly brother's decision. You're the only thing that can change his mind anyway. I tried telling him to think about it some more this morning yet I miserably failed but I know that once I get to shove your face in front of him, he'll reconsider everything."

"Why would you want to help him?"

"I just want what's good for him."

"And you think I'm good for him?" I asked pointing to myself. I somehow felt happy knowing his brother likes me for him.

"You're the first girl to ignite sparkles in Takumi's eyes."

I playfully punched Gerard's arm and laughed. "You're being cheesy."

"Now, are you in on the plan?"

"No."

"What?!" Gerard raised his voice for the first time. I didn't know he was capable of that. He seems more of the calm and reserved type-always relaxed when speaking.

"I said no. I'm not partaking in your plan."

"What and why?"

"I just don't seem like it."

"I…Didn't you say you like my brother?"

"Yeah. And so?"

"He's getting married for goodness' sake and you're okay with it?!" If only he wasn't serious I could've laughed at his expression right now. I tried holding back my laughter instead.

"It's his decision anyway. Let the fool decide for himself. Don't but in on anyone's business. He wanted to get married with some unknown woman so be it. It's not our life to begin with. It's his so we don't have the right to decide for him or change his mind."

Gerard face-palmed and stared at me and I stared back unknowingly. "God, you're just like him. Both of you are clueless about everything."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't intended to be one."

"Whatever. I'll be leaving now. Bye." I patted Gerard by the shoulder first before taking my leave. I guess I made the right decision and so did he. Maybe I'm bound to move on from liking him after all. We're simply not meant for each other. Somehow, the talk with Gerard made me realize that Usui is just not the right guy. He just made me experience what it feels like to like a guy so that I can easily open up to another guy the next time. Although it saddens me that we're not destined to be, still, I looked at the bright side. There's no need to be pessimistic now. Further heartaches aren't needed anymore. I'm through with this hurtful feeling.

. . . . .

"Ceddy, you got everything on tape, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's a good thing always think of a Plan B beforehand."

* * *

**Me: Wow, this is by far the longest chapter I've written. I just can't seem to find a way to cut it especially when the story is at its climax already. Yeah, this story is ending. I'll prepare my speech on the last chapter. Hahahaha!**

**Misaki: So that's why I've been experiencing difficult times. It's because the story's ending!**

**Me: Yep, sorry about that though.**

**Misaki: Oh, it's fine. I can endure it. So, Usui's not here?**

**Me: My, my you're looking for him?**

**Misaki: *blush* W-What? I just got curious.**

**Me: *grins* He's in England, remember?**

**Misaki: Oh right.**

**Me: That is why, you have the honor for this chapter.**

**Misaki. Uhh, sure. *looks at reader* You who's reading this right now! You better push that review button below. I had a hard time crying and acting all emotional in this chapter, you know. You should at least tell me how good or bad I did.**

**Me: Wow, you're pretty forceful.**

**Misaki: it was hard acting for your information.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. So there you have it. Please comment on how Misaki acted. See you guys on the next chapter. I'll be typing it now.**


	14. Chapter 14- Complementary Commotion

***no Author's note for today***

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Pleasant day, eh Grandfather."

"Gerard, what brought you here?" the Duke diverted his gaze from the window of his office into his grandson who recently surprised him. He was supposed to be in Japan planning a merge with one of the most well-known oil company.

"I just wanted to accompany my brother. Is it true that he's getting married though?"

"It depends on some circumstances but since he's already too eager with the marriage maybe that just might be what will happen."

"He's eager?" Gerard didn't see that coming. He never thought Takumi was that serious about this whole marriage thing. And honestly, it's pissing him off how immature his brother's way of thinking is-how he could just run away from such a small problem such as not having an apology from Misaki.

"He was asking tons of questions about what would happen after the marriage day whether he could still live in Japan and things like that."

The younger smiled. Scratch the previous accusations. Guess Takumi just can't seem to stay away from his girl.

"Grandfather, do you have some time to spare with you?"

"Certainly. Lunch will be served still an hour from now. You must be hungry after the flight. You came a long way. You should eat with us."

"Of course I'll eat with you but first, let me tell you a story-a really good one."

. . . . .

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Ughhh…" Misaki groaned as she lazily rolled off bed and landed face first on the floor before she reached out her hand and tried feeling her annoying phone that has woken her up from her sleep. "This better be good." She sat up on the floor and answered.

"Hello?"

"_**Misaki?"**_

"Mom?!"

"_**Yes, it's me. So, how did yesterday go? You sound tired. Did you two do '**_**it'**_**?"**_

"What's 'it'?"

"_**Oh, you know, cuddling in bed and stuffs like that."**_ Minako sniggered which was totally supposed to be misappropriate for her age.

"Mom! I'm still too young for that!"

"_**You're already in the legal age. I want to see grandchildren soon."**_

"We're not even married," Misaki mumbled. Yeah, how can they have children when he's getting married with someone else? Early in the morning and the thought of Usui already ruined her mood. Oh how we wish he would just day or maybe just poof out of this world back to his home planet. That alien's nothing but trouble for her.

"_**Okay, so tell me, how did it go?"**_ Minako giggled from the other line like some crazy delusional teenage girl.

"He left."

The older lady stopped giggling when she noticed the bitterness coming from her daughter's voice. _**"He walked out on you during your confession?"**_

"No. I didn't get to see him. He wasn't there when I went to his office. He left for England…for good."

"_**What?!"**_

"Yeah, yeah. There's no need to be shocked, Mom. He doesn't like me anyway. He doesn't want to see me anymore. That's why he left."

"_**That is not possible! Maybe he just had some business to do there and will come back a few days from now. You have to learn to think positively especially at times like this."**_

"I already said 'for good' meaning he's staying there." _And he's getting married for Pete's sake!_

"_**But what about you?"**_

"What about me?"

"_**What will you do then?"**_

"Nothing. His brother offered to take me to England with him. I refused."

"_**Why? That could be your chance to bring him back home-to you."**_

"That could count as a joke. Stop being funny, Mom. There's no point in going there. I mean, what's the use of running after when your finish line is constantly avoiding you. He doesn't want to be with me. Besides, I realized that we just weren't meant to be and I already accepted that fact."

"_**Misaki…"**_

"It's okay, Mom. There's no need to pity me. I'm good. I'm actually going to work now. I'll call you later this evening. I love you. Bye."

Misaki put down her phone and smiled bitterly to herself.

"I never knew I practiced masochism until now."

. . . . .

"Knock knock knock. Wakey-wakey, dear brother. It's already noon," Gerard enthusiastically said as he set aside the curtains for sunlight to enter Takumi's room. He's like a hibernating bear stuck in a cave judging from the darkness in his room. The atmosphere seems so dull and he, as a brother, would not let that go on. Well, what can you say? He's fishy. He just wants everything to go his way and by everything, he means Takumi's love life. His plan is going according to plan. He never knew playing matchmaker could be this fun until now.

Takumi only groaned and covered himself fully with the blanket. "Not now."

"Grandfather was asking me to wake you up so the three of us could have lunch together."

"Tell him I'm not hungry."

"Oh c'mon, what would Misa say if she finds out you're starving yourself to death?"

"Right, what would she say," Takumi sarcastically replied as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Gerard smiled. He knew the mere mention of Misaki is useful enough to make his stupid brother get up. Takumi sure is becoming more and more predictable nowadays.

"She's worried about you, you know."

Usui snickered at his brother's words. "Yeah, like that would happen."

"Want to watch some television or some live show? I brought some tape you might like."

"Shut up and get out of here."

"Ceddy," Gerard called out to his butler who immediately went inside the room carrying a laptop which he placed on Usui's bed.

"What's that?"

"A gift for you."

"Don't mess with me, Gerard."

"I'm sure you'll love it. Play it, Ceddy."

. . . . .

Misaki Ayuzawa

"Misaki! You're finally back!" Erika greeted me as I walked in the building where she's currently fetching herself a drink in the ground floor's vending machine. It's still a wonder how she dislikes the machine at their floor. I mean, it's just the same food and drink-producing machine, right? Oh whatever, some people are meant to have their weird ways anyway.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What happened? You took two days of leave. That's so not you. What's you is someone who never leaves her office as long as there's still a single piece of paper work on her desk. So, what's up?"

"I got sick."

"Don't lie if you can't."

Misaki giggled. How can everyone see through her? Maybe lying just isn't for her just like how Usui isn't compatible with her. Wait, she's thinking about him again! Ughhh! Can't he give her a day off just for today?

_Misaki, stop thinking about that idiot. He's not the one for you. You deserve someone better-someone who'll fight for you._

Fight for me…fight for me…

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

"_I might just not fight for you anymore…"_

Fuck. Okay! Okay! I get it already! Stop repeating yourself. It's getting really annoying. If this was a story, I'd surely kill the Author **(A/N: *gulps*)**. So what if he said he'll 'fight for me'? It's not like he did it anyway. He succumbed to his Grandfather's wants. What's the 'fight for me' part of that? Why would he even do that? It's not like I'm his real girlfriend anyway or like he feels something for me. He's just an idiot who loves teasing me and an idiot whom I actually came to like. Well, damn myself for that.

"Misaki? Are you alright?" I got back to reality upon realizing Erika was still in front of me, talking or more like ranting about things I didn't hear.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out."

"Was I? Sorry. Uhmm…So, I'll see you later then. I bet I'll have lots of coping up to do."

"Uhh, sure?"

That jerk. Why can't he just get off my mind and leave me alone? He already left me alone here and I already gave up on him so why can't he just give me some piece of mind? I'm already on the verge of jumping off from this building if he still won't leave my brain alone. And I really have to do something about my sudden spacing out problem.

. . . . .

"Misaki, your friends are here to see you," Erika said as she peeked in from the door with that smile of hers.

"Sakura and Shizuko?"

"Yes."

"Let them in," I replied and stood up to welcome my best friends. I need some accompaniment in order to refrain myself from overthinking about that certain alien. Who knew moving on was this hard?

"Misaki!" Sakura greeted as she tackled me in for a bear hug.

"Oof!"

"Sakura let go. You're choking Misaki."

It's a good thing Sakura listened to Shizuko. I feel like I was dying from that embrace. God, she could kill someone just from hugging. I nodded at Shizuko in thanks for saving me from our crazed hugging friend.

"So, what brought you guys here?"

"Let's have fun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura and I got these tickets for an amusement park. We thought about using it today. Want to come?" Shizuko explained since Sakura is only capable of telling the minor parts of everything.

"Oh, I'm actually at work."

Sakura pouted. "You're such a killjoy, you know."

"It's not bad to enjoy yourself once in a while, Misaki. Some fun will help clear up your mind from unnecessary thoughts."

"It'll help clear up my mind? From unnecessary thoughts?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll go then!" Maybe this just me the right way so that I could really stop thinking about that one hell of an idiot who left me by the way. I'll keep on shoving that to myself until I'll get tired of him and Boom! Maybe I'll finally move on. Yes, that's a great plan, Misaki. I always knew I was that smart. Mwahahaha!

. . . . .

"Oh! Cotton candy! Let's buy some! Hurry! Hurry! You guys are so slow!" Sakura exclaimed. She's been like this ever since we stepped foot inside the amusement park. Really, how old is she? She acts like a seven year old girl that's never been in an amusement park before.

"So, Misaki, had fun lately?" Shizuko questioned me as we headed for the cotton candy stand where Sakura is at.

"You bet. I managed to avoid thinking…"

"About Usui?"

"You knew?"

"Sakura told me."

"Oh." They don't know about the fight. All they knew was that I liked Usui. I guess it would be better if I don't let them know just yet. We still have to enjoy this day to ourselves. I can't drag them along to my problems just when we're having fun.

"The blue one's for you, Misaki. Shizuko, you can have the green one and I'll have the orange."

Sakura handed us the cotton candy she bought before we agreed to relax for a bit by a near bench.

"I can't believe I'm having so much fun! I look like a kid!"

"It's a good thing you know that, Sakura," Shizuko remarked. "It's kind of getting embarrassing being with you. We look like your nannies. Sometimes I even have to pretend I don't know you."

"You're mean."

I can't help but laugh at the two who are bickering. Somehow, I realized my friends are already enough. I don't need a man to make me happy **(A/N: from a song XD)**. Just being with these two, I feel satisfied. At least unlike him, they're always by my side.

_Oh no, not him again. I'm supposed to forget about him. That's the reason why I agreed with this amusement park thing anyway. Get a hold of yourself, Misaki. You're here to forget._

"Misaki, Shizuko's bullying me!" Sakura complained as she tugged on my sleeve.

"Am not! You're acting childish!"

"Hey stop it you guys. We're here to enjoy ourselves. Arguments aren't allowed for today."

"Hmmmph!" Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and looked the other way while letting out that pout.

"Fine," Shizuko, being calm in nature, agreed easily.

"Now, who's up for some rollercoaster?"

. . . . .

"That was one hell of a ride. Shizuko even threw up," my pigtail-haired friend said as we were waiting for Shizuko outside the restroom. She felt sick after riding the rollercoaster. I never knew that would happen. If I did, I would have taken them to a less nerve-racking ride.

"Yeah, you screamed like a dolphin," I joked.

"I don't look like some water-dwelling animal."

"I never said you looked like one. I only said you make the same piercing sound as that of a dolphin."

"Same thought."

_Ring…ring…_

"Is that yours, Misaki?"

"Yeah. I'll just take this. You wait for Shizuko. I'll be back in a minute."

I walked away and grab my phone from my bag, flipping it open. The call's from an unregistered number and way deep, deep, deep, deep, deep inside me, I'm hoping it's Usui.

"Hello?"

"And there I thought you wouldn't answer."

"Oh, Gerard…" _So much for my useless expectation…_

"Yep, it's me. Were you expecting someone else like my brother perhaps?"

"What?! Hell, no! I knew he wouldn't call anyway. You do know he's already engaged."

"So what if he's engaged? It's not like he can't call another girl, right? Especially when that girl is Misa-chan."

"Oh, whatever."

"So, how's it going?"

"Fine. How did you even get my number?"

"Oh just from one of my sources."

"Stalker much? It runs in the blood?"

Gerard chuckled amusingly from the other line. "You are one heck of a woman."

"Whatever. So, what do you want?"

"Can you stop by Walker Inc. building tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk about something."

"Can't you just call me?"

"No can't do. It's _very _important. Your presence is badly needed."

"I'm busy tomorrow. This is my third leave already."

"You left work?"

"Yeah, I'm with my friends at an amusement park. I needed something to take my mind away from any thoughts about your stupid alien of a brother."

I heard Gerard mutter something yet I couldn't distinguish what it was.

"You said something?"

"I-I just said that that's a great idea. You should learn to loosen up."

"I should."

"So, you're free tomorrow?"

"I'll find time."

"Great." Now, what could he be possibly discuss with me? I'm sure that if it's about his plans on taking me to England, I wouldn't even hesitate to choke him to death. I already made up my mind and I'm firm with what I have decided. Let that alien rot to death and may his choice haunt him for the rest of his life. He never even gave me the chance to apologize when I'm already ready to do so. So screw him for that.

After I hang up, I went back to Sakura. Shizuko still hasn't come out. Is she planning to spend the rest of the day throwing up? If only I knew this would happen, I would have not invited them to ride the rollercoaster with me. If only.

"Who called?"

"An old friend."

"Oh." This is what I like about Sakura. She's the most naïve person ever. Whatever you tell her, she'll believe you. She's the only one that can't see through my lies.

"Ughh, I'm not feeling so good," Shizuko mumbled as she finally emerged from the restroom.

"Sorry, it's all my fault."

"It's alright, Misaki. It's also my fault for riding when I knew I have motion sickness."

"Why don't we rest at some café first?" I suggested as I saw a visible café not far from where we're standing.

"Great idea. I badly need something sweet to remove this sour taste from my mouth."

. . . . .

"I guess I'll see you next time. Bye guys!" Shizuko bid farewell as we exited the amusement park. She felt a lot better now and we managed to enjoy ourselves a little more after we ate at the café.

"Bye!" Sakura and I said together.

"I'll be off too then. I still have to watch the show where Kuuga-kun's guesting. It starts at six. Bye, Misaki."

"Yeah, bye."

I guess I'm alone once again.

I immediately went home thereafter. I haven't felt the safety in the confines of my place the other day. All I did was head straight to my bedroom all the time with my emotions getting the best of me. I first stopped by near Usui's door and stared at it for a total of five minutes before heading to my own door.

_Wow, moving on is harder than I thought it would be._

I threw my bag in some corner and went over to the couch and crashed myself against its softness when something hard came into contact with my butt instead.

"The hell?!" I fished out the object and was surprised to see a box. No, it's not just a box. It's a present.

_Usui? Since when did he come in? He's in England, right?_

I stood up and saw that there was a piece of scented paper along with it which was now crumpled due to my weight. I picked up the note that said only one sentence.

'_I'm sorry.'_

What's he sorry for? Aren't I supposed to be the one apologizing? Or maybe he's sorry for leaving me? Nah, it was his choice, why would he feel sorry anyway? Then what could this mean? He's sorry that the food he left was insufficient? Yeah, maybe it might be that.

Shrugging the thought away, I opened the lid of the box. What lay there was a golden necklace with a heart-shaped pendant that's gilded with emerald stones and in the middle was a topaz that was the same in color as the shades of my eyes. I don't know why but I have this sudden thought of something I imagined Usui to say.

"_The emeralds represent me while that topaz is you meaning you'll always be trapped in my heart and I don't have the intention of letting you out."_

Yeah, dream on, Misaki. Keep that delusional self of yours active. It'll help moving on, really. And please note the sarcasm.

I grinned while I stared at the piece of jewelry in my hand. Who cares if I'm imagining out of the ordinary?

For sure, this one's expensive. But really, even when he's miles away, he still manages to complete my day. I guess I'll have to reconsider moving on. It's not bad to crush on an engaged person, right?

* * *

**Me: Mwahahaha! This chapter's shorter. Sorry. The next one MAY BE longer I hope. I don't know. But I'll try since the next chapter's the good part, if you know what I mean.**

**Sakura: Hi Author-san!**

**Me: Oh, Sakura, Shizuko, it's good to see you here.**

**Shizuko: We were just walking by. We're on our way to Misaki. We're inviting her to come to an amusement park.**

**Me: Eh? *smiles at reader* Okay, so I filmed this before finishing the chapter, so what?**

**Sakura: Want to come, Author-san?**

**Shizuko: We only have three tickets, Sakura.**

**Sakura: Oh right. Sorry.**

**Me: It's okay. I still have to finish the next chapter anyway. Thanks for inviting me anyway.**

**Sakura: Anytime, Author-san. Shizuko let's go!**

**Shizuko: Yeah. See you later, Author-san.**

**Me: Now that I'm alone once again, I'll do the speech today. *looks at readers again* Please review and give me your comments and corrections. Your review are what keeps encouraging me to update more. I hope I could reach 70 reviews. You'd help me, right?**


	15. Chapter 15- Closing

**Forgive me but this Author's Note is long since I didn't put one in the previous chapter hahaha. Peace to everyone. Continue reading this if you want or you could proceed to reading the chapter. Whatever suits you is fine with me but to those who reviewed in Chapter 14, I left you some messages below.**

**Okay, first of all, thanks again for everyone who read and supported this story as well as those who took the time to review. You guys are the best and yes, for those who guessed it right, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry if it's not that long. Anyway, after this, I'll be posting the Prologue of my next story, Rollercoaster of Hearts. Secondly, watch out for a weird twist at the end XD. I was crazy so I came up with a weird ending. Forgive me for it but I had fun writing it anyway. Lastly, I'm sorry for the errors in this chapter as well as for those past ones and thanks a lot for those who gave their cure for my not-so-good sleeping disorder. It's ironic how I loved sleeping. To be honest, after staying up all night, I sleep most of the day. Hahahaha. I'm nocturnal. Maybe, I'm a vampire ^_^**

**hanagrace (Guest): I made this as romantic as ever. I'm not sure if it'll suit up to your taste. I hope you like it though.**

**zairaswift: As I have messaged you, reaching 100 reviews is kind of hard especially when this story is ending but if my readers are kind enough to help me reach that goal then why not? Here's the update you wanted.**

**shannon jacob: Here's the update. I tried to do it as fast as I can for you. Mwah!**

** : I loved you short speech about friends and read on to find out what'll happen-whether you guessed right. I have another thing to tell you at the end of this chapter ;)**

**ninoshka-san: Wow, using the word obsessed made me so happy. You flatter me too much. Sorry I haven't updated yesterday. I had to go shopping with my mom. It's okay if you haven't logged in. Your effort to review is what matters most. Thanks for it.**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Kisses for you!**

**Ithawkeyes: Aww, you gave me two thumbs up. Thanks and I guess I'll be giving you some thumbs up too. Two isn't enough so I'll borrow some more hands so I could give you a hundred thumbs up XD**

**Laishram 98 (Guest): Misaki and Takumi's stubbornness is part of the story ;) And as for your question about whether Takumi's coming back to Japan or Misaki's going to England, read to find out.**

**Tsuray: My ever loyal reviewer, thanks for reviewing yet again. For your question, that will be answered in this chapter. And for your other question about the titles of each chapter, I just happen to like the thought of starting every single one of them with the letter C. As you know, I'm weird XD Don't worry. That won't happen in my next story. The titles will be more serious hahahaha.**

** : Hello ate! Wow, three revies in one day. You really know how to make me smile. Please watch out for my next story. I'll post the Prologue maybe a few hours after this has been posted.**

**This one's dedicated to everyone who took the time to read and support this story of mine. Love you guys. Thanks.**

**.**

**And on with the story! This is going to be super long so cheers to me for making it that way. I spent all night typing everything. You better credit me by reviewing. (I'm being forceful LOL)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue (last chapter T_T)

Misaki Ayuzawa

A few streams of sunlight came waking me from my adventure in Dreamland just when I was already in the good part of my fantasy. Guess what's my dream…

Okay, I know I'm predictable enough so yeah, it's about him. I won't tell the details though. It's quite embarrassing to admit that a girl as resilient as me could dream about something as cheesy as having a date with Usui at a cliff while watching the sunset and we were just about to kiss if not for the stupid sun.

_Oh crap. I just unconsciously blurted out everything. Well f*ck me and my stupidity._

I rolled on to the other side and tried drifting off to sleep once again. I am so not letting that kiss pass me by. Please, even just in a dream, let me spend time with him. I closed my eyes even harder but damn, to no avail, I was already wide awake.

"Damn. From now on, I'm so going to hate that worthless ball of fire giving light at a very needless time."

I let out a yawn as I sat up in my bed. I took a glance at the clock on my bedside table. It read sun was still on its way to rising but a small amount of sunlight was already visible in my room giving it a bit of brightness. Right, they just had to wake me up during sunrise. They could have been more considerate like waking me up thirty minutes later so I could finish that dream.

_Ughh! Luck and its hatred for me…_

Lazily, I jumped off from my bed and proceeded to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After splashing a generous amount of water on my face, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_God, I look like a zombie. No wonder Usui ran off from me. I must have scared him with this face._

Sorry, I just sometimes love degrading rather than praising myself-not like there's much to praise me with anyway. I shook my head, wiped my face with a clean towel and went directly to the kitchen-specifically, the fridge. I took out the remaining food Usui left. Yes, he still left me something to eat. I just came home the other day and found lots of food placed inside my fridge with a note saying 'Don't starve yourself'. I can't believe he even had the guts to do something as absurd as leaving me food when he left me. But still, I smiled as I reminisced. It's not everyday I get to experience something like this anyway. If you're wondering what 'this' means, it means receiving food from someone important who left you without even leaving a word and not experiencing love just to clear things up.

_I wonder when I'll get to taste his cooking again. Maybe never. He'll already have a wife by the time we see each other again-if we ever will._

A frown replaced my smile at the thought of my Usui getting married. Yes, I'm possessive. I got influenced by Usui's possessiveness himself. No complaints please. It's fun claiming something impossible one in a while.

I reheated the food in the microwave and continued pondering over silly things as I wait.

_I wonder what Usui's doing right now. What time is it even in there? Is he sleeping? Or maybe he's spending some quality time with he's fiancé. Wow, I really do practice masochism. I mean, how could I possibly enjoy torturing myself with the thoughts of Usui and his fiancé? But it can't be helped, right? He's getting married and I wouldn't have the right to have a say to it. I'm nothing to him anyway. I just happened to be his pretend girlfriend in front of his brother who I didn't know in what way found out about our fake relationship. Is he a fish or something? He's fishy. So yeah, I'm worthless to him anyway since our plan's been exposed making it useless and a complete failure._

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

The microwave sounded indicating my food's ready. I hurriedly went over and got the plate out. The food smelled delicious. All the more, it reminded me of the perverted alien who made it. All the more, it made me miss him. All the more, it reminded me about how heartbroken I am. All the more, it made me realize that he's getting married. All the more, it made me feel the pain of being left by him. All the more, it emphasized my stupidity for rejecting Gerard's offer to take me to England. All the more, it helped shoving in my face that I had to live another day without Usui. All the more, it deepens my feelings for the alien. All the more…all the more…all the more…okay, I don't have anything else to say.

_How can a plate of food cause me to think all of that? God, I'm being paranoid. I should just focus on eating. Thinking about him would only cause me to lose my appetite and sanity._

I ate in silence, putting my taste buds to work as I savored the deliciousness of his cooking. This is the last batch of the food he left so I should cherish every moment of eating this because I'll never get to taste his dishes all over again once he finally settles in with his wife and they would have cute little children and...Damn, I feel like crying. I should really stop thinking about him and his future with his future wife. F*ck me and my masochism…

_Get it together, Misaki. You're strong. Don't let something trivial get in your way. He's just a boy…he's just a boy…he's just a boy…_

Oh shit. What am I thinking? He's not just a boy! He's Usui for Pete's sake! He's the first person whom I fell in love with. How can he simple be 'just a boy' when he's left a huge mark in my heart?

I let out a deep breath and continued eating my breakfast. There's no use going crazy thinking about him. It's not like it'll bring him back to me anyway. After I finished the dish which I will surely miss, I placed the plate by the sink thinking I'll wash it once I get home from work and headed to the bathroom to take a bath-a nice long one.

. . . . .

"Good morning, Misaki," Erika greeted from her table as she just finished answering a call.

"Good morning to you too. I'm sorry I left you yesterday."

"It's okay. No biggie. You do have to loosen up a bit from work or else you'll lose that beauty in your face."

I laughed at Erika's comment. "You flatter me too much. I don't have beauty."

"It wasn't too much flattering. You're just being too humble. Of course you have beauty. Everyone has that and yours is exemplary," Erika said and gave me a wink.

"You're being weird."

"I'm just stating a fact."

"I looked like a zombie when I stared at my reflection in the mirror this morning. What's so pretty about being a zombie?"

It was Erika's turn to laugh. "You're funny. You look more of a princess than a zombie, you know. You should learn to praise yourself once in a while."

"I do praise myself."

"Yeah, when you finish a job."

"That's still praising."

"You're hopeless."

"I've been told."

Erika gave out a puzzled look and I only replied with a smile before going in my office.

_Time to start working all over again. Working means getting my mind off things unrelated to work. Things unrelated to work means thinking about Usui. Thinking about Usui means…_

Oh God, I have got to stop overthinking.

I shivered to shake off the weird feeling and returned my attention back to my table. It was no surprise that a stack of paper works were waiting for me. This is what I get for leaving for three straight days. I guess Gerard's important matter will have to wait. I fetched my phone out from my bag and called Gerard's number from my log. He answered on the third ring.

"_**Misaki?"**_

"Yeah it's me. Good morning."

"_**Good morning too. What made you call?"**_

"I can't make it today."

"_**What?!"**_ I heard him spit out something. I think he's having his morning coffee but really, spitting it all out? Isn't he exaggerating much? I just told him I could not have the talk with him. It's not like it's that important that it's as if his life depended on it.

"What's with the reaction? It's not like it can't wait for tomorrow."

"_**It can't."**_

"Then why can't you just be the one to pay me a visit in my office? You see I'll be very busy today. Tons of paper works needs to be finished knowing I skipped work for three days."

"_**If you don't mind that I'll make a ruckus at your workplace then fine."**_

"Huh?"

"_**Bye."**_

_He ended the call?! I still have something to say, you know. Geez, he's rude just like his stupid bother._

"Yosh! Time for work!" I exclaimed before I started attacking the papers.

. . . . .

"Misaki, break time. Here. I brought cookies and coffee for you," Erika announced as she entered my office all the while kicking the door closed. I'm guessing she has a tray in her hands.

"Oh you don't have to bother about me. I'm fine," I replied to her without even tearing my eyes off from work.

"You haven't eaten lunch."

"I'm not hungry and I still need to finish everything." _And I can't bear the fact that I won't be eating Usui's cooking anymore. I might as well starve. Hold on, I won't taste his cooking anymore starting today since he's not here and all the food he left already went to my stomach and some into the toilet. Does that mean I won't eating? Oh, dear Lord what am I thinking?_

"Of course you're hungry. Now, you better eat up or I'll forcibly shove every single one of these cookies just so you can eat."

"Wow, no need to be violent," I finally decided to stop what I'm doing and looked with narrowed eyes at Erika who's dying just to see me eat. I grabbed one of the cookies and grumpily munched on it. "Happy?"

"Very much so. You should not forget to take care of yourself or else you'd lose that nice figure of yours."

"All you care about is my appearance."

"Also because you're my friend and also because I'm worried your hot boyfriend might lose interest in you once he sees you being super skinny."

_Great, she just had to mention Usui._

"I don't care."

"Eh, you don't?"

"I don't." _He's getting married anyway._

"You-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THESE?!" a shout echoed throughout the whole building that the pigeons resting by my glass window even flew off because of the sudden screaming. _Aoi._

"What was that?" Erika asked feeling shocked all of a sudden. Who wouldn't?

"Relax, it's just Aoi freaking out. I wonder what's wrong."

"Want to check it out?"

"I'll go. You have your break. Besides, Aoi's much of a demon when he freaks out."

"Okay, good luck and bring these cookies with you."

I rolled my eyes at Erika, grabbed the box of cookies and headed out the door, asking where Aoi is.

"He's probably in the ground floor. I think it's where the shout came from."

"Thanks." I bowed my head to the older lady and stepped inside the elevator.

_Brings back memories…_

I can't believe a damn lift like this was the root cause for my fight with Usui. If I only knew Aoi would see us in such a bizarre position in that elevator, I wouldn't have got mad at Usui. If I would've got mad at him, I wouldn't have had the need to apologize which I did not get the chance to do so because of my pride. If I wouldn't have had the need to apologize which I did not get the chance to do so because of my pride, he wouldn't have left. If he wouldn't have left then…okay, I have got to stop. What am I even thinking these past few hours? This is so not like me to dissect every single thing. But anyway, to phrase it shortly, I hated elevators because of that incident. We should have just taken the stairs. That way, we could avoid letting Aoi see us and we could even spend longer time with each other. God, about the latter, why didn't I think of that?

_Weirdness is starting to take over me. I'm beginning to hate innocent things now-sun and elevators._

The elevator doors opened revealing the ground floor of the building. Somehow, I got this feeling that something's not normal. Something's off. Something's suspicious. I felt like a detective as I walked down the halls. I'm being too observant about my surroundings because of this indescribable feeling that I have. It's like something unexpected is definitely going to surprise me. Is this called instincts?

"HOW DID ALL OF THESE GET IN HERE?! WHO DID THIS?! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! I AM SO GOING TO SUE THE PERSON WHO'S BEHIND THIS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ALL OF THESE IS FOR!"

Aoi. His voice is getting louder as I neared the main lobby. Cautiously, I took the steps that lead to Aoi while taking deep calming breaths. My heart is doing sommer saults and I have no clue as to why. When I reached the door separating me from the madness that's Aoi's been ranting about, I closed my eyes as I pushed it open.

Astonishment. That is the one word that first popped up in my mind when I saw everything that's happening. My mouth fell open at the sight of the main lobby-if you could even consider it one because it surely doesn't seem like a lobby anymore with everything that's been added. There were pink and red heart-shaped balloons everywhere. The once beige couches that accommodate visitors are now replaced by pink ones and the throw pillows disappeared and were replaced by cute stuffed teddy bears in assorted colors. The tables are covered in pink cloth that's embedded with heart designs. The main entrance has been decorated with hearts hung above the doorframe. The counter of the floor receptionist has been painted with pink. The floor was even carpeted with something of the same color as everything else. Strings with red hearts at the end were hung in the ceiling. But what amazed me the most is the fact that everybody's dressed in matching outfits except for Aoi. Their attire was a pink and red striped dress for the girls and pink dress shirt and red pants for the boys. The weirder thing is that some are even wearing headbands with gigantic letters on top. Seriously, who in the right mind did all of these?! Is this some gag show that's targeting Aoi? It's like that, right? Because if it is, well congratulations. They just pulled it off damn well. Aoi's reaction was to die for. He's fuming with rage which was pretty hilarious.

I snapped from my state of shock and made my way towards Aoi to calm him down.

"Woah, easy there, sweetheart."

"EASY?! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE EASY WHEN MY DAMNED BUILDING'S BEEN WRECKED?!"

I backed away a few steps and held both my hands up. "Calm down. I'm sure there's a pretty good reason behind all these."

"GOOD REASON?! HOW CAN HER OR HIS REASON BE GOOD WHEN HE SABOTAGED MY LOBBY!"

"Chill. You know what, just relax first and then we'll fix everything. It's not like it's hard to return everything to normal. I mean the person who did these even did it in a few hours. These thing weren't here when I arrived this morning."

Aoi pinched the bridge of his nose in order to calm himself. Once he knew he was calm enough, he looked at me and smiled.

"Gotcha."

What in the name of freaking poop did he say?! He got me?! I was the one being set up?

"H-huh?"

Aoi snapped his fingers and in that one motion, everything went dark. Curtains fell from the top of the walls preventing any means of light. I gasped at the sudden darkness. Aoi noticed my reaction and my previous words bounced back right at me.

"Chill," he whispered in a mocking tone. At least I know he's still here. What the perk is going on anyway?! Is it my birthday? I mentally counted the date. Wait, no. It's September but my birthday's still two weeks from now. And surely, this is still too early for Valentine's Day. Is this a surprise party for my three days of being absent? Why would they even doing all of these just for that? Nah. That's impossible. So, what?!

"What the hell is happening?" I hissed at Aoi who I know was grinning like an idiot right now. I am so going to kill him later. Wait, maybe not later. Maybe now is the right time. It's dark. No one will know. I took dangerously evil steps to my _dear _friend, ready to punch the living day lights out of him. He is so going to get it from me. I was already a few inches away when lights ignited within the dim place. Take note, it wasn't just ordinary lights. They were more of like those light you see in clubs. You know, the colored ones except the only colors present were pink and red. Now, I'm confused even more.

I grabbed Aoi's collar and sent off my classic murderous aura.

" . . .these?" I murmured at Aoi, making sure every word sinks in clearly to his mind. I wasn't expecting his answer. Instead of being intimidated, he smiled at me and raised his arms in surrender.

"Sorry but I'm innocent and I'm not the one you should be asking that question."

"Oh yeah? Then who?"

"Me."

My eyes went larger than they could ever been, my heart went beating erratically fast, my hands went numb and cold and my whole body stiffened at the voice. Usui.

Slowly, as if in slow motion, I let go of Aoi and turned a hundred and eighty degrees around to face the owner of that oh-so-familiar voice-the voice I've been wanting to hear ever since he left, the voice that's music to my ears right now, the voice that's enough to make me feel all jittery inside and out.

_I'm not prepared for this. If I had known he'd be here, I would've dressed more properly instead of this flower-pattered jeans and white long-sleeved button-up blouse that's been tucked in._

I closed my eyes, preventing myself from tearing up. I'm not prepared to see him-not when I've been missing him like crazy. Once I knew we were face to face, I bit by bit opened my eyelids and…

"Gerard?" I mumbled. Disappointment and dissatisfaction was evident in my voice. It was supposed to be Usui I was expecting to have eyes to eyes with. I guess I thought wrong. But it was his voice. I'm sure of it. Gerard and Usui never had the same voice. Although their voices were somehow alike, Usui's was still very much distinguishable due to the fact that it was the voice she loved the most. Maybe it's because I was so obsessed with his brother that I mistook his voice as Usui's.

I smiled bitterly as a single tear rolled down from my eyes.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" There it is again-his voice, Usui's voice. But he's Gerard.

"N-nothing," I stuttered with my word as I felt Gerard closed in the distance between us. Somehow, something feels weird.

"You're crying." He was now in front of me. Carefully, he lifted his hands and placed it against my cheeks to wipe of the tears. Jolts came rushing through my entire system at the contact. This doesn't seem right at all. Why am I reminded of Usui at the mere sight of his brother? God, I'm this Usui obsession is going way out of hand.

"I-I'm okay," I replied as I removed his warm hands from my face. Everyone's been staring at us including Aoi and Erika? I peeked through Gerard's broad shoulders to make sure I've been seeing things clearly. I blinked twice and saw not only Erika but also Chiyo as well as other people I've been working with. They're wearing the same outfits as everyone.

_What the hell? Is that attire the new trend nowadays?_

"Misaki?"

"H-huh? Yeah?" Why is Usui's voice the only thing I'm hearing right now? It's already getting irritating. I'm talking to Gerard and not Usui! I should focus more.

"I love you."

For the hundredth time today, my eyes went popping out of their sockets. I heard Gerard chuckle which made me return from my state of shock to the current situation. I still need to process what he said.

"W-what d-did you say?"

He smirked just like Usui usually does. "I said I love you."

"You're not serious."

"What if I am?" His smirk was challenging me to believe and somehow, I had this feeling that he's not lying. He's telling the truth.

_Well f*ck. What am I supposed to say?_

"I-"

"Shhh…" He placed a finger against my lips and it felt good. Wait, what am I thinking?! It's Gerard for goodness' sake. "I still have something for you."

He moved aside and after that, the crazy people with headbands including Erika, Chiyo and Aoi, started walking in front of me. Gradually, their headbands started forming a sentence.

'_Please forgive me Misaki."_

Okay, there wasn't really a period but since it's a statement, I placed one when I read it in my mind. I confusingly glanced at Gerard. He was smiling like an idiot.

"You're sorry for what?" I asked in puzzlement. Really, things are getting hazy for me to understand.

"It's not from him. It's from me," a voice declared and then the Aoi and the rest moved aside. There, he was standing with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Usui…" I muttered as I covered my mouth. I began tearing up again due to happiness. He's here. He's finally here. He came back for me. He returned.

"Yeah. It's me," he casually said and placed down the bouquet unto the floor and opened his arms out wide as if asking for a hug. He had that smile on his face which I couldn't decipher the meaning behind it. It's not like that mattered anyway. The only thing I'm thinking right now is to be in his arms once again. The days without him were already killing me.

Without further distractions, I ran up to him. But right when I was about only a good meter away from him, I stopped dead on my tracks. Something's stopping me.

"Misaki?" Usui asked. He was taken aback by my sudden halt. "Is something wrong?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I took long strides towards him and stared. I didn't even hug him. Realizing I'm acting weird, he placed his arms back down.

"Misaki?" he asked once again. I still didn't answer.

"Misaki, answer me. What's wrong? Aren't you glad I'm here now? Didn't you miss me?" he kept on blabbering as I kept on staring, thinking of what my next moves would be. I know him…too well.

_Usui_ opened his mouth to speak once again when I turned on my heels and the next thing I know, I came running towards Gerard and punched him square in the face with all brute strength I had.

_Man, that felt good._

As expected, he didn't stumble back. His face just tilted sideways. I grimaced.

"What do you expect me for? An idiot?"

Gerard looked at me once again. Blood was coming out from the corners of his mouth which he calmly wiped away with his thumb.

"I needed that," he said and smiled-one that reaches his ears so it was more like of a boyish grin.

"Misaki, why did you do that?" Usui asked walking beside me.

"You!" I half-shouted and pointed my index finger towards Usui. "Do you also want me to punch you yet I reckon I don't have to knock some sense into you."

Usui smirked. I stared back at Gerard once again and smiled indignantly. "You idiot," I muttered before I rushed in for an embrace which he immediately returned by encaging me in those arms of his.

"And you think I wouldn't feel you."

"Misa-chan does know me well after all."

I broke free from the hug and looked up at his face. "First, Usui never calls me Misaki which Gerard did. Second, that wasn't the right way Usui will greet me if it really was him. I'm sure of that. Lastly, it's all in the feelings. Remove the wig and contacts, Usui."

He did as what he was told and in front of me was the real Usui I came to love and not Gerard in some crappy wig and green contact lenses.

"I miss you, idiot."

"You don't just miss me. You also like me," he teased and flashed that smirk I longed to see. More importantly, how did he know I like him? I only told Mom and Gerard and…Gerard. I took a step back from Usui and glanced at Gerard who now also removed his wig and contacts. My stare was like throwing daggers at him.

"You…"

He raised his hands up and flashed an innocent smile. "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right. You didn't," I sarcastically replied and rolled my eyes. His fishiness is damn irritating.

"C'mon, Misa-chan. If it weren't for that video where you admitted you liked me, I wouldn't have flew all the way back here."

I smiled at him sweetly and I heard the other gasp. Like really, am I that of a demon to them that my even sweet smile is something rare for them to see? Well, the answer's maybe judging from their overreacting actions.

"I'm sorry, Usui."

"I know that. I'm glad you're not letting your pride get in the way once more."

"How could I? I wouldn't want to lose you anymore."

The crowd went 'oooh' and 'awww' and some giggled while others went shocked by my words. They're the ones who cruelly think of me as someone so evil. Am I not supposed to say something as sweet as those words?

"Tell me you like me…no, tell me you love me," the alien challenged with that winning smirk.

"What?! Why would I do that?!"

"Do you want me to leave again?"

"N-no," I shyly answered at his daring question and looked at the ground.

"Then do it."

"Fine. I love you, idiot." I bit my lower lip and shut my eyes tight from embarrassment. My face is already burning up. I'm pretty darn sure I'm as red as the balloons now.

"The 'idiot' wasn't really necessary."

"W-whatever."

"But I love you too, Misa-chan. You know that, right?" he announced bluntly and titled my chin up with his finger so that I our gazes locked with each other. I feel like I'm melting from his stare. I didn't even notice the cheers coming from the crowd and I completely forgot about Gerard. It's like all that's here is Usui and me. We're in our whole new different world-just the two of us.

I wasn't given the time to answer because before I knew it, his lips came crashing unto mine. It was soft-full of passion and fervor. All the emotions were there-the happiness upon being together once again, the longing after a few days of being apart, and the love that's been pent-up inside until now. Without thinking back, I returned his kiss with the same sentiment. Unlike the last kiss we shared, now wasn't filled with a bit of lust. It was pure love and longing for each other.

When we broke, I was already gasping for air and so was he. The crowds went wild. That was only when I realized that we weren't alone. I flushed beet red once again as I looked around. Everyone was cheering, smiling. After I was done examining my surroundings, I looked at Usui once more and he, too was giving me that charming smile.

"How did it taste, Misa-chan?"

"It tastes so alien-ish."

"I'm an alien alright-an alien that'll always be here to catch you once you realized you've already fallen for me."

"Yeah right with the word 'always'…You left, remember?"

"Think of it like I just went to use the bathroom before I continued waiting for your fall."

"You are one heck of an alien."

"Misa-chan's alien to be specific."

"Yeah. You're my alien."

"Finally becoming possessive, huh?"

"Sh-shut up," embarrassed, I turned my face away from him. It wouldn't help if he sees me blushing madly.

"Misaki…"

He called me by my full name. What does that mean?

"Look at me, Misaki."

As if hesitant, I slowly did as what he said. "W-what?"

"I love you."

The crowds went wild again and from the corners of my eyes, I saw Erika and company giggle like teenage girls. That includes Aoi. It would be a complete turn-off if Suzuna was to see him like that.

"Misaki?" Usui said, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

I hit him lightly on the shoulders. "Stop repeating yourself. I already heard you the first time."

"I'll keep on telling you that for the rest of your life."

"Was that supposed to scare me?"

"No, it's supposed to mentally prepare you for what's coming."

"Huh?"

Without answering, Usui smiled and fished out something from his pocket. Once he grabbed hold of it, he clenched his fist and held it in front of me.

"Kiss it to open."

"Damn you."

"Just kidding." He slowly opened his fingers revealing the object in his hands. There on his palms lay a beautiful band gilded with small diamonds. The ring was screaming 'expensive!' from the looks of it.

"W-what's that?"

"A gift for you. Misaki, will you do me the hono of being my _real _girlfriend?"

"Idiot."

"I guess that's a yes."

"No. It's actually a no," I said full with sarcasm.

"Answer me correctly then. Will you be my _real _girlfriend?"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be."

"I want to hear the word."

"Fine. Yes, Usui, I will be your real girlfriend. Happy?"

"Very much so," he replied and placed the ring in my finger.

We both smiled and leaned in for another kiss as the crowd yelled and howled with delight once again. But right now, I really don't care about others. What matters most is the fact that I'm kissing the only boy I love and will love until the end of the Earth. Never will I find someone more suited for me than him and never will I let him go no matter how rough the future circumstances may seem, I know, together, we'll overcome anything.

I guess Yumemishi wasn't so bad after all. It's because of that concert and Sakura's addiction to the band that Misaki gets to meet Takumi-where a demon _**girl**__**meets**_ the alien _**boy**_.

. . . . .

Misaki flushed deep red as she pictured every single thing in her mind-from the situation to the lace to the kiss. F*ck Usui and how he makes her feel this way.

"It's sweet, isn't it, Prez?"

A hand made its contact against the certain blonde's face hitting him right on the left cheek.

"SHUT UP, USUI!"

"Eh, c'mon Misa-chan, acknowledge it even just a little. I had it specially made for you. She spent weeks working on that."

"Shut up. I never asked you to plead someone to write a freaking story about…us. I bet you seduced her to write you that story."

"Maybe I did."

"Stop harassing girls!"

"Misa-chan is jealous."

"No, I'm not!"

"I was just joking. She said she was our love team's number one fan so she did it without me breaking a sweat."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at the alien, tightening the grip she had on her pen.

"I'm telling the truth, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. So you told her about your family background? It's kind of in the story."

"No. I acted like it was some suggestion to make the story even better and her, being simple-minded thought it was good. Sneaky, right?"

"Whatever. Now, go to hell. I'm busy."

"I'm pretty sure you liked it anyway, Prez. You even read all the way 'til the end."

"I just got interested with her style in writing. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. And I was actually thinking that she might come in handy for next month's school paper."

"Eh? So why were you constantly blushing whenever you get to the good parts especially the heated kiss in the kitchen?"

"Wh-what?! I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Go to hell, Usui."

"No thanks. I prefer staying by Misa-chan's side."

"Whatever."

"By the way, I'm having another story written for me. It has mature contents. Guess who the characters are."

"I don't give a damn."

"C'mon. Don't be such a killjoy."

"Fine. Is it Aoi and Suzuna?"

"What made you think that?"

"N-nothing. Then who?"

"Takumi and Misaki."

"F*ck you."

"You want to f*ck me?"

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!"

Not once upon a time, the demon president of Seika High awakened and off a kicked Usui flying out of the Student Council window. From then on, with all peace, the demon president lived happily ever after.

*THE END*

** : You guessed some part right but I'm pretty sure you weren't expecting the real ending. I bet none were expecting it anyway.**

**Me: Sorry with the weirdness of the ending. It just shows how out of my mind I was but I promise the next story's ending is going to be…well, not like this. It'll be more on the serious side.**

**Usui: I hate the fact that you ruined our sweet moment by creating that useless ending.**

**Misaki: Stop being mean to Author-san. It was kind of cute and unexpected.**

**Usui: It was cute because you lived happily ever after and not flying out a window.**

**Misaki: Bitter.**

**Usui: I'm in a bad mood about the interruption of our romantic scene actually.**

**Me: Sorry, Usui. I was aiming for a humorous yet unexpected twist at the very end that'll blow away the minds of the readers.**

**Usui: The next story's ending better be good.**

**Me: It will since it's more of drama or something like that.**

**Misaki: Drama? Really?**

**Me: Yeah, you'll be emotional a lot in there, Misaki.**

**Misaki: Oh God.**

**Usui: *laughs***

**Me: You as well, Usui.**

**Usui: Oh God.**

**Me: *laughs evilly* Now, say goodbye to our dear readers who supported this story until the end.**

**Usui and Misaki: Thank you so much for reading this story. We hope to see you more in Author-san's other stories. Also, please don't forget to review and spread the love. We'll be anticipating your reviews.**

**Usui: And complain about the crappy ending please so it'll haunt Author-san for the rest of her life.**

**Me: *shoots deadly glare at Usui***

**Usui: *shrugs off the glare***

**Misaki: *sweat-drop***

**Usui and Misaki: Once again, thank you and bye! See you soon on the next story entitled "Rollercoaster of Hearts".**


End file.
